Love Only Hurts?
by Gunni11
Summary: A Charlie/ Joey from Home and Away story. This is a 'what if' take on the boat scene.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure wheter this is oneshot or not, let me know what you think about it, if it's worth continuing or not!**

**

* * *

  
**

Joey was hovering over her, Charlie lifted her hand and put it behind her neck, pulling her down to kiss her. Soft lips met her own, she opened her mouth and let her tongue meet Joey's. Joey let her hand caress her body, finding its way to her breast, cupping it with her hand. Charlie arched her back to meet the touch. She let her own hands run over Joey's body.

"Charlie" She said.

"Charlie, wake up! Charlie, you're having a nightmare." Ruby's voice woke her up. "What… Where…" She was woozy. "Yeah, you were moaning and groaning and you where twisting, you almost wiggled out of bed! I need my beauty sleep, and you woke me! I'm going back to sleep!" She turned her back pulled the sheets around her.

Charlie was lying breathless. _Why do you dream about her? Just because she's gay, doesn't mean she is into you. Ruby was wrong, we're just mate's. She doesn't have to like every girl she sees. You're an idiot, Charlie Buckton! You're straight as an arrow, you like men, not girls! _

_She is so beautiful, I love the way she makes me laugh. Her skin is so soft, it feels like a baby's. The way her lips curl, it always looks like a smile is hiding, just waiting to break free… I want to touch them, they look so soft…_

_Charlie! Pull yourself together. You are not thinking like that. You like men, strong, muscular men. Men that can hold you, that can protect you, that can make you feel like a queen… _

_She makes me feel like a queen, she makes me feel special. I want to take care of her, protect her. I want to feel her soft body, her curves…_

_Charlie, you're not gay, you have never looked at a girl before… _

_Or have I? I think women are beautiful, I like a female body, to look at I mean, everybody look when they see a beautiful person. Everybody admires curves and forms. It's normal! _

_That doesn't mean I want t be with them. I want to be with men. Feel their strength, their hard bodies, feeling the muscles work under their skin. _

_Why can't I get her out of my head? She has even invaded my dreams! I wonder how her lips feel, how it would be to let my hands explore her body? I wonder what she taste likes? How would it be to kiss her? When she touch me now, accidently brushing my arm, it leaves a trace of fire. It literally feels like she put my skin on fire. When her hand rest on my back for a second, it feels like she is touching my inside._

_Charlie, you got to stop this, you can't think like this! She is young, she is vulnerable, she has been raped. The last thing on her mind is you. Don't flatter yourself thinking you're irresistible. She doesn't think of you that way. Neither are you, remember, you're straight!_

Charlie sighed and rolled over, trying to quench the fire burning in her.

---

Joey lay in Charlie's bed, trying to sleep, it proved impossible. The bed smelled like Charlie, she turned and buried her face in the pillow, inhaling the scent.

_She smells so incredible good, I want to burry my nose in her neck, get high on her scent. I want to taste and find out if she taste as good as she smells. I'm sure she taste even better. She probably taste like sweet honey… _

_Oh stop it Joey, she's into guys. She doesn't look at you that way! _

_Sure we have a good time together. I love spending time with her. I love the way she makes me feel so safe, I love the way she takes care of me. I love her…_

_Joey, get over yourself. You don't have a chance with her, forget it! SHE LIKES MEN, remember? _

_Yeah, but sometimes… she looks at me, I can feel her eyes on me, she looks at me more than a friend would. Sometimes she let her arm finds it ways around my waist, just holding me lightly. We walk hand in hand sometimes, when we're out in the countryside. Some times when we talk, she can't pull her eyes of my lips…_

_Joey, you're imagining things! She doesn't want you. SHE IS STRAIGHT! _

_But what if she wasn't? I think I have fallen for her. Well, that's my problem, not hers. I just have to live with it, and it will pass._

_I want to do something for her. She has been so good to me, and I'm really bombed that the lighthouse thing didn't work out today. I love spending time with her, but I have to understand that she has other commitments, her life doesn't revolve around Joey Collins!_

_---_

Charlie stopped for a moment, looking at the woman sitting in the couch. She thought about the night. _You can't go there Charlie, what will people think of you? What will Ruby think of you?_ "Morning!" She greeted Joey whit a cup of tea, before she sat down and put her sneakers on. A good hard run would be perfect to get the night out of her system.

"Thank you, I'm reading about a shipwreck, even reading about it makes me miss boats. She smiled. Charlie smiled back, just because Joey smiled, she didn't understand the attraction. She asked her, and Joey explained. The answer made her laugh, Joey was funny.

"Oh, hi guy's can I ask you a favor?" Leah came into the living room. "I thought about having lunch here, and I wondered if…"

"if we could make our self scares?" Charlie finished. Leah laughed. "Sure!" Joey answered, "Maybe we could have lunch together, since we missed out yesterday I mean?"

Charlie froze, trying to find an excuse not to. _You can't have lunch with her, you have to get away from her!_

_Who am I kidding I want to have lunch with her…_"Yeah, OK, but I have to be back by one thirty, if that's OK?"

"Sure, see you at midday?"_ keep your voice neutral Joey, don't let her know that you are dying to spend time with her. One and a half hour is great! Maybe I should take her out on Alf's boat? I'm sure I can rent it for the afternoon. I could show her my world!_

_---_

"So who's the lucky guy that will share this romantic picnic with you?" Colleen smiled and pried, dying for some gossip as usual. "It's Charlie actually, and it's not romantic!" She smiled, _it won't be romantic, but it sure will be nice!_ "No, how could it be? You're both girls." Colleen turned away with an indescribable look on her face.

Joey turned and started to walk out of the Diner, she walked right into Charlie. "What's this?" She looked a little bewildered at Joey. "Oh, I just thought we could do something different…" She studied Charlie's face to see her reaction. She gave her a crooked smile, "as in a picnic?"

"As in I have rented Alf's boat, I thought we could have lunch at sea!" Joey couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

"Joey, you shouldn't, remember, I don't have much time!"_Alone, on a boat, I can't get away from her, what if I lose control? What if I… I can't let her down, I don't want to, I want to spend time with her!_

"That's OK, I have you back in time to meet your friends?" _Charlie, come on, I want to be with you._

Charlie nodded, turned and led the way.

---

"Do you want to jump up here and try, it's fun!" Joey glanced back at Charlie standing behind her, watching as she steered the boat. "It's real easy, I help you"

Charlie giggled, "No, I can't you have to have a license, and it wouldn't look good, I'm a cop…"

"What if I stay behind you, with my hands on the wheel, then it wouldn't be really you…but… if you drive as slow as you run, there's really no point!" Joey turned and glanced at Charlie with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, that's it, move over!" Charlie rose and took the wheel. Joey kept her hand on the wheel, but moved back to give Charlie room. _Oh God, she smells so good, I want to put my hands through her hair, it looks so soft and beautiful… _

_Act normal Joey! Concentrate on the boat! _

_She fits perfectly in my arms. I want to kiss her shoulder. Having my arms around her waist… the feeling of her back against me… my hand on hers on the wheel…_

"The boat isn't turning!" Charlie's voice made her concentrate on the boat. She giggled, "Relax ,it will!" She coached Charlie's hands on the wheel, Charlie let out a little squeal. _Concentrate on the boat Charlie, don't think about her arm around you, don't think about her body pressing into your back, She is just helping you steer this thing. _

_She is so warm, I can feel the heat from her body, I can feel her breasts pressing against my back. She smells fantastic, I want to turn and burry my face in her neck, I want to turn and kiss her…_

_Charlie, stop it, right now! Have you forgotten? You like MEN. _

_---_

"So, you're not returning the boat right away?" Charlie looked at Joey."No, I don't have to get it back for ages, so I figured I hang here for a while, enjoy the sun." She smiled back at her. _You have to go Charlie, you can't stay, you don't know what's going to happen… _

_I want to be here though, spending time with her is so amazing. I can control myself, Joey is a mate, and I want to be with her because she is. Nothing else!_

"That's sounds great, maybe I should cancel my thing, it's just some coffee with a friend, I don't think it would make any difference."

"Are you sure?" Joey looked at her, she nodded. "OK why don't you text your friend and I put this away?" _jump up and down, scream, dance! She's staying, that means a few more hours with her! I love her… I do… I haven't loved anyone before… I love her! _

_Calm down! You can't tell her Joey, just calm down and enjoy the time you have together!_

_---_

"_Oh my God, Charlie, how stupid can you get? Pretending to text a friend. You have no friend waiting for you, you are just so gutless. You can control yourself, you don't have to be all over her like a horney teenager. She is certainly not going to assault you and kiss you and hold you… _

_Damn, I have to control myself… _

_She is so sweet though, she is so alive out here, I can see a whole other Joey here. I love to see her like this. I Love to see her so full of life, I love to see her smile! I love her… _

_Charlie, you do not love her, she's a girl! REMEMBER, your straight! Straight, straight, straight!_

"So my cunning plan has worked!" Joey peaked out the door. _She did take me here to seduce me, Ruby was right. _"I got you hooked on boats already!" She giggled. _Stupid Charlie, stupid, stupid, stupid! In your dreams she would. She doesn't think of you that way, neither do you, your STRAIGHT!_

_---_

_She is so beautiful, imagine, I, Joey Collins, are sitting on a boat with the most beautiful girl in the world. She makes me feel safe, she makes me feel so normal. _"After Robbo… I never thought I would feel normal again, or that I could have a day like today. It's like you get me past him so much quicker!" She looked at Charlie smiling back at her. "Good I'm glad!"

"Nobody has taken care of me like you do, not even my own family. I don't understand why, but I'm so grateful!" Joey leaned a little closer. "You don't have to say that," Charlie didn't know where to look, she finally looked at Joey. "It's true though!" Joey placed a hand on her thigh.

_Breathe, Charlie, just breathe! She is just touching you as a friend, it's not her fault that her hand puts you on fire. _

_I want to touch her hand, I want to hold her. Charlie, stop staring at her hand, it's not going to bit you! Just take it, show that you are her friend… _

_Too late, some stupid music is more important than you holding hands with her._

Joey jumped up as a tune came on the radio, "I love this song! I got to turn it up!" She turned the volume up and started to dance. _She is looking at you, act normal, just dance, you love this tune. And the lyrics aren't too bad either, 'pick it up, I want to pick you up' Oh I want to pick her up. I have to dance with her!_

Joey was motioning to Charlie to join her, she laughed and smiled, shook her head. Joey reached out her hand and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Charlie couldn't resist she joined the dance. They had a lot of fun, dancing, laughing, being goofy together. The song ended and gently tunes filled the air. They didn't know where to look, what to do.

_Charlie get a hold of yourself. Don't look at her. _

_I have to, I can't help it, she is so beautiful. I can see that she's insecure, just like me. I don't know what to do, and that song? Why would they air that song right now? Oh my God, It describes just what I feel. What if she picks up on it?_

'_Trust your breath in me for a moment we'll lose the world. Body seems to slip the same way sweet rhythm life'_

_We do, we slip closer, I don't know how it happened. I want to touch her, I can't..._

_Joey, stop staring at her, pull yourself together. She isn't in to you. Oh my God, why did they have to air that song. I want her to trust her breath in me, not for a moment, forever. _

_You have to stop moving Joey, you'll be on top of her in no time if you continue. _

They stared into each other eyes, searching for answers and confirmation. Charlie reach out her hand just a tad, Joey saw the motion, and grabbed a hold of it, putting her thumb inside her palm. Charlie closed her fist around it. The touch made them step closer, until they were face to face, body to body. They didn't know where to look, what to do. They breathing became fast and shallow, both of them scared of the feelings they had. Charlie grabbed a hold of Joey's other hand. She lifted their hands up between them, caressing them. She could hardly breathe.

Suddenly Charlie let go. "I… I… I… got to go…" She scrambled for her purse and shoes, jumping of the boat. "It… It was lovely…" She ran down the pier. Joey stared after her, tears threatening behind her eyes. She was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie looked back as she ran down the bank, she could see Joey sitting on the roof of the boat. Looking utterly devastated. _Charlie you can't do it, Think of what it would mean for your family, your career, your friends. Charlie you are STRAIHT, how many times do I have to remind you? _

_May be I'm not straight, does me liking Joey make me gay? Does it matter? If I'm in love with her, does it make any difference what sex she is? Am I in love with her?_

_Seriously Charlie, think! You have never felt the way you feel for Joey for any guy. You think about her day and night, you fantasize about her. She makes you feel like you're the most important person in this world. _

_I am in love with her, and I want to be with her... but what if she doesn't want me? The look in her eyes though. It was desire, I know it was. She couldn't tear her eyes away from my lips, I know she wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss her. Feeling her body barely touching mine, I just wanted to pull her closer, really feel her. Feel her breasts against mine, fell her hands on my butt. _

_How on earth can I think about what her breasts feels like? I have my own, they should be enough! I want her though, I don't know why or how, I just want her. I'm so hot now, I can hardly walk. I want to tell her that I'm in love with her. That I want to be with her, not only for an afternoon of playing in the hey, I want her in my life, and I want to make love with her._

_Does she want me? The way she looked at me, maybe Ruby is right, maybe she has feelings for me. Ruby is usually good at reading people. She has looked at me before though, I know. I can feel her eyes on me, I don't have to look, I feel it. Is it worth the risk?_

_---_

_Breathe Joey, breathe. Don't cry, you are just stupid. Pull yourself together. She is not into you, and you scared her away._

_She grabbed my hand, she pulled me closer. I could tell that she wanted me. I might be stupid, but I'm not blind! She nearly kissed me, I wanted her to. Her body, she is just perfect. She is perfection. She is so kind to me, so patient and caring. She is funny, smart, sexy… _

_You had to get back to that, didn't you? Get her out of your head, she doesn't want you, get it?_

_Oh my God, here I go, crying over something that's completely my fault. I should have kept away. I couldn't but I should. I'm in love with her…_

_---_

Charlie walked slowly back to the boat. She saw Joey in a heap on the deck. She could hear little crying sounds. She felt like her heart broke into thousand pieces. She got up on the boat, the movement it created caused Joey to look up. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Charlie.

Charlie walked over to her, sat down beside her. She couldn't help it, she cupped her face with her hands, and dried of her tears with her thumbs.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I shouldn't … I didn't mean to scare you!" Joey whispered in between sniffles. "No, I'm sorry Joey, sorry for running away… I am scared, not because of you, but because of what I feel for you." She paused.

"What you feel for me? Charlie… I'm sorry… I'm such an ass. I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it…" Joey took a deep breath, she had to tell her, even if it would mean losing her forever."I'm in love with you Charlie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall for you, I just did…"

Charlie looked wide eyed at her, "Joey… I'm in love with you too… I don't know what that means, I have never felt like this before…" _Joey loves me, I don't know what to do with myself. Should I scream and shout for joy? Should I cry? This is so complicated. Or maybe it isn't? If she was a guy I would be all over her by now, that's what I want to, why should it be any different with her? _

_Well one reason is that I have never done this with a girl, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know how to touch a girl. I know what I like, I can touch myself… Oh God, I'm scared. It feels like my first time, like I have never kissed anyone before. I want to tough, I want kiss her._

Charlie leaned in and placed her lips on Joeys, a gentle, soft kiss. She pulled away, staring into Joeys eyes.

_Oh, Charlie kissed me, she loves me too, she said so, I didn't imagine, am I dreaming? Her lips are so soft, I want to kiss her again. Really kiss her, taste her, feel her tongue, explore her mouth. I want her, I want to make love to her. I want her to be mine. I want to wake up with her in the morning. I want to share happiness and sorrow with her. I want to have her and to hold her. I want to kiss her again!_

Joey stared back, looking for the answer to her own desire, she found it. She looked down at her lips, up in her eyes and down on her lips again. She couldn't resist, she leaned in and kissed her. The same gentle kiss as the first one. She pulled away.

Charlie supported herself on one arm, facing Joey sideways, Joey did the same. Charlie put her hand around Joey's neck, pulled her in for another kiss. Joey opened her mouth and invited Charlie in. timid and insecure, Charlie introduced her tongue. It was immediately caught by Joey, They let their tongues play, tasting, exploring.

_Oh my… she taste better than I could ever imagine. Her tongue on mine… Charlie, I could do this forever… it feels so good. Your lips and tongue… You turn me one, I have never been so hot before. I need you. Don't stop kissing me. _

_Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine this with Joey. Feeling her lips, her tongue, she drives me wild. I haven't been this turned on by a man ever. She has just kissed me and I'm burning. She taste so good, she doesn't taste like a man, she taste sweet and good. I could kiss her forever. _

They pulled apart, heaving for air, their foreheads resting on each other's. Joey put her hand on her cheek, stroking her thumb over it. She looked Charlie in the eyes. She was always straight forward, blunt, sometimes too blunt. "Charlie, do you want to be with me?" She studied her. Charlie nodded. "We can take the boat out of here, I can give Alf a call, and ask if we can have it a little longer." Charlie gave her a kiss, "Yes, I would like that!"

---

Charlie stood behind Joey as they took the boat out, Joey had suggested a cove she knew about. Charlie couldn't resist. She sneaked her arms around her waist._ This feels so good. Just standing here, my arms around her, smelling her, burry my nose in her hair. She fits so perfectly in my arms, I could hold her forever. _

_She is so warm and soft, feeling her body, I want to feel her skin._

Charlie slowly pulled Joey's shirt up, just enough for her to get her hands on her skin. _How can anybody have such soft skin? She has goosebumps… she leans into me, it feels so good to have her close, I want her closer!_

Charlie stood behind her, just letting her arms rest around her waist. They both stared out on the sea, not seeing anything, just wrapped up in the feeling of each other. _Her breasts against my back, I just want to turn, kiss her, let my hands touch her, feel her… _

_Patient Joey, don't scare her. You don't know how far she wants to go. She hasn't been with a girl before, give her time. _

_It just feels so good with her arms around me, she makes me feel safe. I could stay like this forever. Her hands on my skin.. oh if she just knew what her touch does to me. I'll tell her, but I think I should get this boat to the cove first._

They arrived the cove. Joey walked around, anchored it up and nervously fiddled around. Charlie grabbed a hold of her arm, " Joey, we need to talk." Joey looked at her, nodded and they sat down together. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She giggled nervously. "Charlie… you know I'm kind of straightforward, and I feel like I should tell you… I am in love with you, and I want to be with you." She grabbed a hold of her hand.

_Don't say anything Charlie, let her speak… she loves me! She really loves me! I have never felt so happy in my whole life. _

_OK, calm down, breathe, let her speak and it would be a good idea if you could look her in the eyes, not her lips…_

"I want you Charlie, but I want more than skin on skin. I want you, everything you are. I want to get behind your eyes. I don't want a quick fling with you, I want to wake up with you in the morning. I want to fall asleep with you in the night." _She is not going to jump over board and swim ashore. Calm down Joey, she said she' in love with you._

_Yeah, and then you blurt out everything. Probably scaring the living daylight out of her. she's probably freaking out and just looking for a way out of here…_

"I want you too, Joey… I want you in my life, I want you to be a part of me." She giggled, looking down, looking a little embarrassed.

_Doing the victory dance! I can't believe she just said that, I got to be dreaming, and I know I'm not. It just seems too good to be true._

"Joey…I don't know how to say this… but I want you, you know… I want you to touch me…it's just, I have never done it with a girl, and I'm scared…_OK, Charlie, she is not going to laugh at you. This is Joey, she would never do that, and she knows very well that you haven't done it with a girl._

_God, I'm so stupid. _

"Charlie!" Joey touched her cheek, lifted her face so she could see her eyes. "I want you too, when you touch me… you set me on fire. Just your pinky brushing up my arm is enough to turn me on. I want to make love to you, I know you're scared, I am too. I mean, I've had sex before, but I have never done it with a woman I love. I want this to be perfect for you. I want to show you how much I love you." _Oh I do Charlie, let me, I show you the stars. As they sing in that song, 'trust your breath in me for a moment, we'll lose the world'. I want you to take me to the stars. I want to feel you, touch you, kiss you._

_Even her words turns you on, Charlie you got to get a hold of yourself. Tell her how you feel, she has told you._

_I have never met anyone as understanding as her. _

"Joey, I have to tell you, when you touch me it feels like you are made of fire. I have never been so turned on before, just you telling me what you want makes me burning hot. "

_Stop speaking you idiot, kiss her!_

Charlie let her eyes dwell on Joey's lips, she licked her own. Slowly she leaned in and let her lip meet Joeys. Joey opened her mouth and invited her in. she carefully introduced her tongue, meeting Charlie's . They let their tongues play with each others, stroking, tasting.

_Oh my… she tastes so good. I want more… patience Joey, patience. Let her dictate the pace just enjoy!_

Joey lifted her hand and put it behind her neck, Charlie did the same thing, pulling her closer, possessing her mouth. They kissed deep and passionate. Their breathing became labored. Charlie let her other hand sneak around Joey's waist, finding a resting place on the small of her back._ This is not like kissing a guy at all… this is so much better. The taste is incredible, so sweet and good. Her lips are so soft, her tongue too. Her skin is so soft, no stubble. I never liked stubble, it hurt. She is so soft._

_I never dreamed that kissing could be this good. The way she meet my tongue, the way she nibble at my lower lip. The way she holds me around my neck. I want more…_

Joey couldn't resist, she had to taste Charlie's neck. She let her mouth follow her jaw line to her ear. She let her lips nibble on it, causing little sounds of pleasure from Charlie. She let her mouth follow the neck-tendon down to where her collarbones met, she placed lingering kisses in the dip between them. She let her tongue follow the collarbone out to her shoulder, showering kisses over it. _Heaven, she tastes like heaven. I have never tasted anything like her. Her skin is so soft, like a baby's. I can feel her breathing shaking. I can hear the cute sounds she makes, it almost sounds like a cat miauing, it's so cute. And it's because of me, she likes it! I love feeling her hand in my hair, she can push me away, but she pulls me closer. I want to do this for ever. _

"Charlie," Joey pulled away from her. Charlie opened her eyes, they were dark from the desire filling her. "What…? Why…?" She was slightly dazed. "Charlie, I want this to be perfect for you. I don't want to take it any further than what you want. You have to stop me if you feel I overstep the line." Joey looked her in the eyes. She couldn't hide the passion burning in them. She saw that Charlie saw it. "If you want to stop, just tell me, it's OK!"

_I miss her, she hasn't touch me for thirty seconds, and I already miss her. She is so sweet, I can see that she wants me, I can feel that she does. I know that if I say stop she would. She always puts me first. With a guy they come to a point where there seems to be no turning back. With Joey, I know she will stop if I tell her too… I don't want her to, I want all of her._

"Joey, I want you," Charlie cupped her face in her hands, "I'm just scared, I don't know how to, show me..." _her lips are so wonderful, her mouth, her tongue. She wants this, I want this. _

"Promise you stop me if I do something you don't want." Joey looked deep into her eyes. Charlie nodded, "I will."

They started kissing again. Carefully Joey guided Charlie onto her lap, so that Charlie was sitting on her knees. She let her hands wander down to her waist, slowly she let them find the way under her tanktop. Charlie had her hands in Joey's hair, slowly she let go, and with shaking hands she let them follow her neck, traced the collarbones before she stroke her bare arms. They kept kissing, tongues and lips playing. 

_Oh God Charlie, you turn me on. Feeling your hands on my skin… heat!_

Charlie stopped when her hands reached the shoulder again._ I want to touch her, I have never touch another woman's breast, not on purpose. I don't know why, I just want to. I have sneaked a glance or two before. I love her curves, I wonder what it feels like. I have to touch her. My hands are shaking so bad… _

Slowly Charlie let her hands find Joey's breast. She let her hands rest lightly there, on top of her clothes.

_Breathe Charlie, don't forget to breathe. I can feel her nipples on my palms. It feels like touching battery poles. I never imagined it would feel this good. Being touched feels good, but that this would be…_

Joey snapped for air, she let her hands creep up from Charlie's waist, over her flat stomach, up to her ribcage. She let her fingers follow the shape before she continued up. Her fingers met the outline of her bra, she followed it around to her back, turned and followed it to the front. She let her hands cup her breasts, feeling the weight, she squeezed carefully. Charlie gasped for air, arching her back to meet the touch, Joey started to move her thumbs in circle over her nipples on top of the bra. Causing more gasps from Charlie.

_Oh, her breast, Wow, I want to kiss them, I want to take her nipple in my mouth, caressing her… her hands on me… I want more… patience…_

Charlie pulled Joey's t shirt off, she looked down her body, slowly she placed her hands on her stomach. Joey snapped for air. She looked into Charlie's eyes, she started to pull her top of. Charlie helped her by lifting her arms, allowing Joey to pull the garment over her head. Joey continued to lock eyes with her as she let her hands run from the shoulder down to her bra, letting her hands rest there again. She leaned in and let her mouth again trace the shape of her collarbone, before letting it find its way down to her cleavage, kissing the parts that was exposed.

_Touching her drives me wild. I have never been this hot before. Her breasts are perfect, I just want to let my mouth play with her. Her hands on my breasts. She touch me places I have never been touch before, her touch reaches somewhere deep inside of me. I want to feel more of her. _

Joey tore her lips away from her, and found her mouth instead. Charlie was moaning, pressing her body close to Joey's the kissing became ravenously. _I want her so bad, I hope she pick up the pace, I don't know how long I can stand this. Joey touching me, feeling her lips, her hand on my breasts… I didn't know this was possible, I feel like I could come now…I'm burning._

Charlie reached around Joey, finding the bra claps, she struggled a little before she got it open. She removed it, pushing the straps down from her shoulders. They kept kissing, she let her hands cup her breasts, moving her palms over them. Joey removed Charlie's letting her hands cup the fullness of hers.

Joey eased her down on the sofa, not breaking contact. They lay with one leg in between the others, pressing against each other, longing for contact. She let her hand continue caressing her breast. Charlie moaned and writhed under her. Joey let go of her lips, kissed her way down her cleavage. Charlie grabbed a hold of her head and guided her to where she needed her to be. She took one nipple into her mouth, letting her tongue play while her hand attended the other. Charlie arched her back to meet her.

_Oh… that feels incredible. She is so gentle and loving. This is not like what a man would do. She knows what feels best… I need her to touch me, I need relief…_

Joey found her way up again, finding Charlie's mouth, kissing her deeply. Their hips started to move, seeking relief for the heat burning in them. Charlie reach down to Joey's bum, wanting her closer, squeezing the flesh. She let her hands find the way under the waist band, under her boxer, meeting warm, soft skin. She let her hands wander to the front, fiddling with the button, got it open and pulled down the zipper, she started to push it down as far as she could reach.

_She want to do this, I want to do this. Feeling her hand on my hip, I'm so hot… feeling her thigh against me… _

Joey pulled away from their kiss, staring into her eyes."Do you want this, we can stop if you want to, you don't have to do this." Joey wanted to be sure. "Joey, I want you, please… touch me… I need you!" She grabbed a hold of her head and pulled her down to kiss her again.

Joey let a hand find its way to Charlie's shorts, she opened the button, she kissed her down her body, got on her knees and pulled the shorts of her. Charlie sat up, kissed Joeys stomach and pulled down her pants. She grabbed a hold around her waist and pulled her down with her. _Her body… nothing between us… so good. Her whole body is so soft, feeling her breasts against mine, it's like they have a life on their own. Having her between my legs. It's such a different feeling… I love it. I want to feel her closer. _

Charlie lifted one of her legs, and placed it over Joey, pressing her closer. _Breathe Joey, you want this to be perfect for her… feeling her body… she pulls me closer… kissing her…_

Joey pushed her hand between them, letting it come to a stop on Charlie's hip, "Do you want me to?" She could hardly get the words out. "Charlie gasped for air as she felt Joey's hand creep closer to where she wanted it to be. She kissed her, moving against her. "I want you… touch me!"_I need you, don't stop… I… Oh God… Oh… her hand is so soft, her fingers so gentle… Oh God, she knows what she's doing…_

Joey let her fingers work Charlie, causing her to spasm from the feeling she created. She moaned and moved to meet her hand. Joey pulled away from her lips, resting her forehead on her forehead, looking into her face. She saw the expression of desire in it. Charlie opened her eyes, locking them with Joey's she saw all the love she had for her, all the care, how she wanted to please her.

Charlie let her own hand find Joey, she let her hand run over her most intimate place, she felt heat and moisture. She got a little bolder as she saw the effect her touch had on Joey, she carefully let her fingers find the center of her pleasure. Joey started to move to meet her touch, moaning as her fingers lifted her higher.

_Oh… She knows what she's doing, I would never guess that she hasn't done this before… it feels so good… I want this to last forever… _

Joey gently let a finger slip inside Charlie, causing her to choke, before she let out a long moan. She surrendered to Joey's touch.

_A guy can never do this to me… this is… heaven… mind blowing…Oh God, her fingers, her hand… feeling her, touching her… I thought it would be scary… It just feels so good… I want to touch her forever… _

Joey introduced another finger as she felt Charlie's muscles starting to pulsate around her fingers. She gasped as she felt Charlie entering her. The feeling was too much, her body stiffened as she felt Charlie climax under her touch, She felt the orgasm flush trough her own body at the same time. They drove each other deep as the orgasm surged.

_----_

"Don't role off Joey, I want to feel your weight." Charlie cupped one of her legs around Joey, holding her in place._ Never in my wildest dream could I imagine that sex could be this good. This isn't sex, this is making love. I want her again, it's has only been minutes, and I want her again. She makes me feel like no guy have ever made me feel. Is it because I'm in love? I have never felt what I feel for her before. Does this make me gay? Do I care? _

_I've never seen myself as gay, I don't know what I am, but I know that I'm in love with her, and I want to be with her!_

Charlie turned and kissed the forehead of the woman resting her head on her shoulder. Joey giggled, and propped herself up on her elbows, letting her hands stroke the hair away from Charlie's face.

_The most beautiful woman in the world lies under me. She makes me feel so good. Seeing the expression on her face right now, so satisfied… I love her. I know she has to be confused about what this means for her. I'll be here for her. I want to love her, support her. Show my love for her. Making love to her… I have never had the feeling I have with her. I want this for the rest of my life._

Joey kissed her, soft and gentle, taking time to savor her. She pulled back a little. Charlie smiled up at her. "I love you Joey, I don't know what that means for who I am, but I want to find out!" Joey grinned back. "I love you Charlie Buckton, I want to be here while you find out! I am not prepared to let you go. I'm sorry girl, you got me for keeps!"


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for your kind reviews:) Let me know if you think this is trashy, I don't want it to be.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I wish we didn't have to go back. I wish we could stay on this boat, sail away to some place no one knows us, where we can be in love, kiss and touch without anyone caring. I don't want to tell people, but I don't want to hide either. _

_Charlie, you live in a real world, with real people, if you want this, you have it in a real world. You can't hide away. If you love her, you go for it!_

_I do love her, I have never felt so good before. Standing here with her in my arms, it's indescribable. I was so nervous when we drove out, now it just feels so good. I want people to know, but I am scared of how they react. It's a small town, I have my family, my reputation, my work…_

_You are being stupid Charlie, the only thing that really matters is your family, Ruby. Who give a damn about your reputation, and you won't exactly be the first lesbian cop._

_Am I a lesbian? _

_I really don't know. Isn't that the kind of thing you know all your life, or at least you should have figured it out before you're twenty seven._

_People will think that I am though. I don't like labels, I don't understand why they are necessary. How will it be to be labeled as gay?_

_I guess it wouldn't be worse than labeled as a cold-hearted, insensitive cop. _

"I could stand like this forever Joey, my arms around you, feeling your body, burying my nose in your hair. " Charlie was standing behind her, they were heading back to the Bay. Joey was steering the boat. She turned around to face her. "I could stand like this forever too, I love feeling you close to me. I love you!" She cupped her face in her hand and kissed her.

_Charlie, feeling you so close to me. I never thought this could be. Kissing you, feeling your tongue seek entrance into my mouth, tasting you, the sweet flavor, I don't want this to end. I wish we could run away. _

_We have a world to meet though. I don't look forward to it. Not many people know that I'm gay, even if the number has increased since the Robbo thing. I want to tell Brett about Charlie, but I don't think he will ever come to terms with this. It's harder for her, she has never considered this before. If I think it's tough, then it's much harder for her. _

Joey pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead on Charlie's. "I just want to say, Charlie, I think we should tell people about us at your pace. I mean, it's not that long since I came out to my brother, and I have known I'm gay for years. I understand if you want to take it slow."

_I really want to shout it from the rooftops, I want to tell the world, I want to post it in the newspapers: I, Joey Collins, is madly in love with Senior constable Charlie Buckton! I know that one day I will be able to do that, but I don't want to destroy it by pushing too much now. _

"I love you Charlie!" She kissed her again.

_I really and truly feel like a horny teenager. Joey's kiss is like nothing I've ever experienced before. Every time she touch me, I'm amazed. It keeps getting better and better. _

_Charlie get a hold of yourself, you are soon in the bay, you can't have a hot, amazing, earthmoving love session with her again. At least wait till you get home._

_If I can… just feeling her makes me want her. It's not even been an hour, and I can't wait to have her again… Breathe, Charlie, just breathe!_

Charlie pulled away from her, entwining her hands in Joey's hair. Staring into her eyes. "I am scared Joey, but I don't want to hide. I want to be with you. I can hardly contain myself, I want you right now. I love you, and I want to tell Ruby, because she's my sister and the most important person in my life, and I want to tell Leah, because I don't want to hide in my own home. The rest, I think we should take it as it comes."

Joey smiled and nodded. _She wants to tell! She wants to tell Ruby and Leah. Oh, we can share bedroom! I'm really glad I have ears, if not my smile would go all the way around. _

---

Hand in hand they walked up to the house. Ruby wasn't home and Leah was at work, VJ was staying at Stella's. They became a little awkward as they entered the living room, they stood a step apart, giggling and looking at each other. "So… Are you sleeping in your room tonight, or…?" Joey grinned as she asked._ Come on Charlie, I want to fall asleep with you, I want to snuggle up with you. I want to feel your body against mine all night. I don't want to lie, but I don't want to sleep alone. _

Charlie giggled and looked at her. "I want to sleep with you… I mean… " Joey closed the gap between them, "I want to sleep with you too!" She grabbed her hands, "but I don't want to lie to anyone." Charlie looked a little disappointed.

_You know she's right Charlie, don't get upset. You should tell Ruby and Leah before you jump into bed with her._

_I don't know if I survive the night without her._

"You're right, I should sleep in with Ruby. We should tell them first." Charlie studied the floor intently. Joey giggled, "I didn't mean it like that, I just think that _when_ we go to sleep, we should have clothes on. You know, so if anyone walks in on us, we are just friends that has fallen asleep while talking."

Charlie looked up, found her eyes, she could see the humor glittering in there. But there was also lust and love. "I like your thinking! To be honest, I don't want to be a night without you." She blushed.

_Come on Charlie, you act like a horny teenager and you talk like a walking cliché, should think you are seventeen, not twenty seven, God…_

_She is so gorgeous, and she is sly… I like her thinking!_

"I don't want a night without you either." Joey cupped her face in her hands, slowly she leaned in and kissed her. Charlie met her, opened her mouth and welcomed her tongue.

_I want to kiss her forever. She tastes amazing, she is getting bolder, I love it. I love that she doesn't hesitate doing what she wants. I love her hands touching me firmly. I think she might be a little nervous still. After all we have only done this once, and that was two hours ago. _

_Be patient Joey, give her time, You don't want to push her into anything. Like on the boat; let her dictate the pace. _

"It's not bedtime yet, at least not for sleeping…" Charlie blushed, she wanted Joey. "Ruby and Leah isn't coming home for hours…" She let her hands rest on the small of Joey's back, slowly pulling up the shirt to give her access to her skin. _I'm so turned on, I want her. Come with me Joey, let's go to bed, let's explore each other. Show me, learn me to love you like you disserve._

Charlie took her by her hand and led the way to the bedroom. Well inside they turned to each other. They kissed, pulling each other close. Charlie pulled Joey's top over her head. _She is so confident, it's wonderful. Feeling her breath, she quivers, I know she is turned on, I can feel the desire in her. She wants me. It's such a fantastic feeling, knowing that I can do that to her. That I can take her away from this place. _

_She takes me away too, I have never climaxed as I did with her on the boat. I think it's because I'm in love with her. She doesn't just touch my body, she touch my soul._

Joey removed Charlie's top, with help from her. The bra followed the garment and landed on the floor. Joey didn't hesitate, she took a nipple in her mouth, playing with, letting her tongue caress it. Her hand cupped her, she went from one to the other, causing moans of pleasure from Charlie. She buried her hands in her hair, arching her back to get closer contact.

_That feels so good, I wish she would continue forever. I want her closer. I want all of her. I want to do to her what she does to me. I have never kissed another woman's breast, but then, I hadn't touch one either, before today. Touching her was amazing, I wonder how it would be to taste her…The feeling she gives me, I want to give it to her._

Charlie let her hand go to Joey's back, found the bra claps and opened it, the bra joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. She let her hands cup Joey's breast as she found her mouth and kissed her, deep, passionate. They both had trouble breathing. Charlie tore away from her, let her mouth nibble its way down her neck, she didn't stop, she continued down until she found a breast.

_Oh my God, Charlie, please, I want to feel you_,_ I need to feel your lips, your tongue…Oh… You're so warm, your lips are so soft… Oh…_

Joey let her hands tunnel through Charlie's hair, coming to a stop, pulling her closer. _Oh my… If touching Joey with my hands felt good… this feels so much better. I could never imagine this. I know it feels good for her, but that it would feel like this for me… Sucking, licking… it makes me so hot, it builds up the heat in me… I… I… can't think._

Joey lifted her head again, finding her mouth, letting her tongue play with hers. She let her hands go down to the front of her shorts, opened them, and gravity took care of the rest. Charlie wasn't slow to follow the example with joey's.

Joey pushed Charlie gently down on the bed, stood over her, supported on hands and knees. She looked down in her face. Charlie let her hands caress her breast. "Charlie…" She could hardly utter the words, "Charlie I want to taste you!"

_Don't scare her Joey, be patient. I want her so bad though, I want to taste her, I want to explore her. I want to…_

Joey lay down on top of Charlie, starting at her lips she kissed her way down her body, Charlie writhed under her, the little miauing sounds escaped her. _Breathe, Charlie, breathe… Oh my God… I have never felt anybody as gentle as she is… Oh… I want to feel her lips, her tongue… She is so different from a guy. Feeling her soft skin… Her tongue… God…She drives me crazy, she knows what's good. _

Joey took it slow and steady, Charlie met her every move. She put her hands on her head, pushing her closer, encouraging her to increase the pressure and pick up the pace. _Charlie... you taste incredible, I think I have to expand my vocabulary, I don't have the words to describe this… I want her to enjoy this just as much as I do… I can feel that she does, I can feel the response… _

Joey felt that Charlie was nearing the edge. She slipped two fingers inside, wanting to increase the sensation, she wanted to bring her to the highest place. She felt muscles contract, she continued, driving her into a shuttering climax.

Joey kissed her way up Charlie's body again, coming to a rest on top of her. She saw a few tears escaping her eyes. She kissed them away. Charlie was still breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and looked straight into brown wells of love looking back at her."Baby, that was… I have never… I have never experienced anything like that before." _Bye guys, I never want to sleep with a guy ever again. I just want Joey. I want to give her the same. _

Charlie rolled Joey under her. She kissed her, Joey put her legs around her, moving her hips to meet Charlie's. Charlie pushed her hand between them, found the place between her legs. She was wet and warm. Charlie let her fingers play, that was all that was needed for Joey. Charlie entered her, feeling the muscles pulsating around her fingers as she pushed in. She let her hips dictate the pace of her hand.

---

Joey woke up by the sun shining in her eyes, she smiled as she looked at the woman sleeping on top of her, head resting on her shoulder. _This is the way I want to wake up every morning! Charlie sleeping on top of me, it feels so right, so safe. It feels like nothing can touch me. I love her, she looks so sweet when she sleeps. _

_Shit! We were supposed to sleep as friends… well… I guess it's a little late for that! I don't regret though, I want to sleep with her like this!_

"Charlie, Charlie, you need to wake up!" Joey let her hands stroke her back. Charlie groaned and snuggled her face into Joey's neck. Joey giggled, "Charlie, we're stark bare naked in your bed, what if Ruby burst in, wanting to borrow something? She would have a heart attack!" Charlie stiffened, She rose on her elbows, looking into her face. "You're right," Her face softened, "I want a kiss first tough!"

_I have to talk to Ruby, I don't think she's up yet, I just want a kiss first. I could get used to this!_

_----  
_

"Were have you been?" Ruby came into the kitchen, dressed in her school uniform. "You didn't come to bed last night, What did you do?" Ruby eyed her sister._ There's something different about her. She looks … happy. She has the goofiest smile, she tries to hide it, but you have to be blind to not see it. Maybe she has met a guy, Hugo has been trying to get her to go on a date… I bet that's where she has been all night._

"You don't have to answer that, I hope you had fun with him!" She raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. Charlie blushed._ I did have fun, but there was no him…_"Ruby, can we have lunch together, I have to talk to you about something." _You have to tell her, she needs to know. God I wonder how she'll react…_

"Sure, the Diner at 11:30?" Ruby grinned and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you for your kind reviews, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Honey, do you want breakfast?" Charlie called out.

_She called me Honey, I like it. It's wonderful to be her honey. I'm so happy right now, I could dance and shout from joy. _Joey walked into the kitchen, grinning .

Charlie was making coffee. Joey stepped up to her and put her hands around her middle, placing a kiss on her shoulder._ Charlie was right, standing like this, smelling her hair, I could stand like this forever, but then I couldn't kiss her, and I want to do that forever too… _

Charlie turned her head and smiled._ Charlie you have to pull yourself together. Should think you were addicted. _

_I think I am. Feeling her standing so close, I want her closer._

_Charlie, you have to eat, at least get some breakfast in before you're all over her again._

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Charlie tried to focus on food. Joey turned her around, lifted one of her eyebrows and grinned at her. "I think I'm hungry for something else than food…" She pulled Charlie over to a chair, sat down and dragged her down on her lap. _I can never get enough of you Charlie. I just want to kiss you, taste you, and touch you. _

"I feel like a horny teenager, Charlie, I can't get enough of you!" Joey let her hands cup Charlie's head and kissed her. _Oh Joey, kiss me! Let me feel you, set me on fire, I want you._

"You're… not the… only one, "Charlie managed to get the words out in between kisses. She let her hands wander up under Joey's t-shirt, cupping her breast. She let her thumbs play with the nipples, causing Joey to moan from pleasure. Joey let her hands find their way down to Charlie's butt, squeezing the flesh, pulling her closer.

_Oh my God… Leah you do not see what you think you're seeing. You are dreaming, it's in the middle of the night, and you are sleepwalking. Close your eyes and open them, you'll find yourself in your bed, just having a dream._

_OK I close my eyes, I'm just dreaming… I pinch myself just to be sure that I'll wake… OK , I pinched myself, I'm awake…_

"Oh my God!" Leah gasped at the sight that met her in the kitchen. Two heads turned in shock and looked at her._ I'm not dreaming, Charlie and Joey is totally doing each other. God, what do I do?_

Charlie and Joey had frozen when they heard Leah's voice._ Oh God, Charlie, it would be a great idea if you removed your hands from Joey. Come on, make your muscles move. _

_I can't get my arms to work, it's like I'm glued to her… Well, Leah has plenty of time see what we're doing. I have my hands on a woman's breasts, and I can't move. She has her hands on my butt, and she isn't moving either. Oh God, should I laugh or cry?_

_Don't laugh Joey, don't laugh! I guess we have solved the issue of how to break this to Leah…Joey, don't laugh!_

"What are you doing?" _Leah, how stupid can you get? It's kind of obvious what they are doing!_"

I mean … what's this?"_Oh yeah, much better! _ "I… when did this happen?"

Charlie finally managed to remove her hands from Joey. She rose from her lap. Joey jumped up too. "I'm sorry Leah, we thought you had left for work," Charlie blushed. _Don't act like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar! _

_No, my hands were quite another place…_

_Don't laugh Charlie, poor Leah is in shock, don't laugh!_

"We wanted to tell you this afternoon, when you got back from work, I'm sorry you saw that," Joey continued for Charlie._ Don't laugh, this is serious for Leah, poor girl, she must be so shocked!_

"We are in love, yesterday, we had lunch… We became a couple…" Charlie stuttered.

_I knew it! It wasn't hard to see the way they looked at each other. They have been wrapped up in each other for quite some time now. They look happy, I have never seen Charlie this radiant… I think this could be a good thing._

"Girls, I'm a little shocked, I didn't exactly expected to be served an eyeful of two women making out in my kitchen for breakfast."She giggled at the embarrassed expression on Charlie's and Joey's faces. "Girl's I'm not surprised, I have seen how you two have eyed each other, I have seen this coming for a while. You look happy, I'm happy for you!" Leah stepped over to them, giving first Charlie a hug, then Joey.

"Leah, don't tell Ruby about this if you see her. I'll have lunch with her in the Diner today, I want to tell her myself," Charlie didn't want her sister to find out second hand. _I hope she react just as good as Leah, I want her to support us, I need her to support me. I don't think I can face the Bay if she's not behind me._

"No problem, I won't tell anyone, it's not my place. You tell the people you want to when you want to!" Leah smiled at them._ This is not going to be easy for them, I'm afraid that people is not very broadminded here, it's a small town. Well, I'll be here for them._

* * *

Charlie glanced at Leah as she came into the Diner, Leah gave her a smile and a nod. Ruby was already there._ Ruby, please don't freak out over this. You don't have any idea how difficult this is for me. I need you here for me. I'm still scared myself, but I know that I love her. Oh Ruby, I need you…_

"So, how was the date? You stayed out all night, was he good? Did you enjoy yourself? Come on, I want all the juice details!" Ruby's eyes glittered. _Spill sister, spill! I want to hear, and if you are together with Hugo, it would mean a lot more time for me with Xavier._

Charlie looked at her sister. _You can't lie to her, Charlie no matter how hard this is, you have to tell her. _"Ruby, I wasn't with Hugo last night…"

_I was sure it had to be Hugo, there's no one else, she is not with Roman…Is she?_ "Who…? Did you go with Roman? Charlie you can't go there again, you were distraught last time…"

Charlie stretched her hand over the table and grabbed a hold of Ruby's, Looking intently into her eyes. _Charlie, you're scaring me._

"I'm not with Roman," _OK, here it goes…_ "Ruby I'm in love with the most incredible person in the world. I have never felt like this before, I'm so happy, I feel like I'm about to burst."

Ruby grinned and leaned closer, "come on, spill, who is it?" _She does look happy, she looked happy this morning, I like seeing her like this, she disserves to be. Tell me, who is it?_

Charlie took a deep breath, "It's Joey." _Breathe Charlie, she is not going to die._

Ruby's face change from a big grin to shock._ She did not say that, you heard wrong Ruby, she is not in love with Joey. Joey is a girl!_

"Charlie, Joey? Our Joey? But… she 's a girl!" Charlie held Ruby's hand tighter. "Yes, our Joey, yes, she's a girl."

"But... You're straight, you like men, you have never been with a girl…" _She is not gay, I know her, don't I? She has always been with men, it has never ended good, but that doesn't n means she's gay! I'm so confused right now._

"I don't know what I am, Ruby, all I know is that I'm in love with Joey. I know that people will think I'm gay, but I don't know if I am. I so confused right now." _Ruby, please don't freak out!_

"So, how long…?"

"Only yesterday, that was the first time we were together."

_Do I want to know this about my sister? Oh God, pictures in my head… She looks happy tough, I wonder what its like to kiss a girl?_ "Have you kissed her?" Ruby couldn't stop the question.

Charlie blushed, _Oh, we have done a lot more than kissing, we have made incredible, wonderful , mind blowing… You are not telling her that Charlie, control your thoughts! Don't think about the gorgeous woman waiting for you at home. Don't think about her soft lips kissing you…_

_Charlie, stop that right now!_

"You so have! How was it, is it like kissing a guy?" Ruby's eyes were glittering. Charlie giggled. "You are not old enough to ask such questions, " She was red as a lobster."It is amazing, I have never experienced anything like it."

"You look happy, I guess I give her a chance, she can't be worse than Angelo… "

"The most important thing is that you're happy. It's strange to think about you and Joey, but I knew that Joey had feelings for you. You have to be blind not to see that… and even though I didn't believe it, I saw that you had feelings for her too. You always light up like a sun when she comes into a room, or when someone mentions her name. I have seen how you have looked at her. Your eyes are glued to her when you two are in the same room." Ruby rose and gave her a hug. "I need some time to get used to the idea, but I'm here for you, I'll think you'll need my support." _This is going to be difficult. What are my friends going to say? I'll be bullied at school for this. What will Dad and Morag say? Oh God, I don't want this!_

_She is happy though, isn't that the most important thing? Ruby you can take it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews, hope you like this**!

* * *

Joey snuck her arms around Charlie, interrupting her attempt to get dressed._ I'm glad that Ruby took it so well, that makes it so much easier… I wish she didn't have to go to work. I want her to stay here with me. _"Do you have to go to work? Can't you call in sick? Seeing you put the uniformon, just makes me wanting to take it off." Joey gave her a naughty grin.

_I don't want to go to work. I want to stay here with you, not leaving the bed, just staying, kissing you, make love to you, talk to you…_"I have to go, I promise you, you can take it off tonight!" Charlie grinned back. "I' think I'll try to persuade you…"Joey lifted her hands and pulled the still open shirt down from Charlie's shoulders. _Charlie, stay! I love you, I can't bear to be without you for eight hours. _

_Joey, she has to work, she has commitments, people waiting for her. She is a senior constable, she has things to do._

_I just want to kiss her for a moment, feel her close…_

Charlie turned in Joey's embrace, with her arms caught in the shirt, she just leaned in and kissed her. They let tongues chase each others, exploring each other. _I think I'll find and excuse for being late… Joey, I just want to be with you. I enjoy your company so much, I feel free when I am with you, I feel I can tell you everything. It feels like you see behind my eyes._

_Just one kiss, and I'm on my knees. I want her all the time. With a guy it's not like this. One round, and that's enough. With Joey though. I think I could stay in bed with her for a week, and still not have enough. _

Charlie wiggled out form her shirt, let her now free arms find their way around Joey, pulling her as close as possible. Joey put one hand behind Charlie's neck while the other wandered to her back and opened her bra. Charlie took a firm hold of Joey's top and pulled it off, removed her bra and let her hands caress her breasts. She lowered her head and let her mouth enjoy the feeling of her nipples harden under her touch.

_Charlie, don't stop. Your killing me, I love feeling your lips, your tongue, your hands… I like you taking the lead._

Charlie let her hands find the button in Joey's combats, she opened it and pulled down the zipper before she gave her a little push resulting in Joey landing on her back on the bed. She pulled off her clothes before she straddled her. _Where does this confident come from? I want to have the lead. I want to love her, I want to provide her with the same pleasure she gives me. I want to taste all of her, I want to bring her to a mind blowing climax, just as she does to me._

Joey let her hands dwell on Charlie's breasts, caressing her, playing with her, causing her to moan. Joey let her hands leave, and attended the buckle, button and zipper in Charlie's pants. Charlie rose to her knees as Joey pushed the pants down, and kicked out of them before she stretched out on top of her.

_Charlie, that you can turn me on like this, I still can't believe it! I want to feel you close. I want to feel you. Have you like this… _

Joey put her legs around Charlie and hooked her heels behind her. She grabbed a hold of her head, pulled her down to let her mouth find Charlie's. They moved against each other, hips meeting in a pace that was dictated by an inner rhythm.

_This I never thought possible… This feeling of her and me... I… again, I didn't know… I wonder what other things I don't know… God, this is… good… _

Their kissing became more frantic, they chased the climax waiting for them. _Oh God, Charlie, that you can do this to me… I love to feel you… I can feel all of you. You push me to heights I have never been to…_

Charlie propped herself up to gain more contact, Joey let her hands find her butt, her legs pulled Charlie closer. They picked up the pace as the orgasm surged through their bodies.

Charlie collapsed on top of Joey. 

_That… that was heaven… I don't want to leave…_

_Charlie don't go. I want to have you like this. I love feeling your weight, it makes me feel safe, loved…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Senior, Senior… Earth calling Charlie!" Watson tried to get contact with the woman leaning on the railing beside her. _What's the matter with her? She has the goofiest smile, and it's fifteen minutes since we got this coffee, and she hasn't touched it yet. She looks happy. She is so beautiful…_

_George, stop it. You know it's no point. You can't give into this crush of yours. She is your superior, besides, she 's into guys. _

_Yeah, and I have seen what they do to her. Roman… Angelo. Why on earth does she go for assholes? _

_Oh…that's why she's so absent minded. Way to go George, can you be any slower? Of course, she has met someone. She got it bad, I haven't seen her like this before. I hope it's someone that will treat her the way she disserves… _

_Or maybe not, I wouldn't mind comforting her… _

_George, stop it, you're being stupid. Get a hold of yourself._

"Charlie, you're a thousand miles from here, what's going on?" Watson elbowed her, startling Charlie.

"What?"

"You are so absent minded, you haven't touched your coffee, you look like you're a thousand miles from here!" Watson repeated.

_No, I'm not a thousand miles from here, make it more like one… I'm in the arms of the best girlfriend a woman can have!_

_God, I have a girlfriend… don't laugh Charlie, George will think you have lost your marbles… It is funny… I want to shout it from the rooftops. I wonder what George will say. I might as well tell her, we're partners. _

"George, I'm in love!"

_I knew it! Don't get disappointed George, the most important thing is that she's happy. _

_If he hurts her, I'll hunt him down and do something terrible to him._

"Oh… Anyone I know?" _Keep your voice neutral George, this is not the end of the world._

Charlie bit the inside of her lower lip, trying to control the grin that spread across her face. _Yeah, you know… Poor George, I hope she doesn't keel over and drop dead. _

"Well, know and know… You have met her." _What? George concentrate, use your ears, you obviously miss heard, she didn't say her._

"What…? Did you say…" Watson looked like she had just fallen from the moon. Charlie looked at her and smiled. _Poor George, I have shocked her, I hope she doesn't freak out completely, we have to work together._

"I'm in love with Joey." _You are allowed to keep the smile in reasonable proportion to your face. It doesn't have to go all the way around just because it feels so good to tell._

"Joey… Joey the girl? You got to be kidding me!" A tear escaped Watson's eye before she turned and ran.

_Way to go Charlie. You could have broken the news a little more gentle! But nooo, you had to blurt it out like a lovesick teenager. _

_---  
_

_Don't Cry George. You're such an ass, you should have controlled yourself. Now she thinks you are freaking out. You should support her._

_I didn't think she was into girls. Usually I can tell. If she should fall for a girl, it should have been me…_

_George, get a hold of yourself. She have absolutely no idea that you're into her. She has found love, be happy for her! The faster you put that crush behind you, the better. Move on with your life!_

_I wish it was me tough, she is so perfect. She is funny, she's an outstanding cop, she' hot… _

_---  
_

Charlie leaned against the side of the car, waiting for Watson to return. She had figured it was best to give her time. She had to come back to the car eventually. She rose as she saw Watson approach her. _Here it goes Charlie…_

Watson leaned against the car next to her, looking over the sea. _ Just tell her that you support her, that you're happy for her… And for goodness sake, don't say you have a crush on her!_

"I'm sorry Watson, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I understand that I shocked you, I'm a little shocked myself…" Charlie saw a tear run down Watson's face. _Oh, you're doing a real good job with this coming out thing. Now you have made your partner cry!_

"What's the matter, I know It's hard…"

Watson looked at her._ Keep your mouth shut George, keep it shut"_

"No… yes, I mean… I am…"_ Nice George, why don't you try complete sentences? _"I am shocked. I didn't know you're into girls… Usually I can tell."_George you did not just say that, I told you to keep your mouth shut!_

"What…? I didn't know that you…" _Or did I? _

"I'm gay, I know you didn't know, I… I kind of had a crush on you…" _Idiot George, idiot! Why the hell did you say that? She did not need to know!_

"What…? Why didn't you say something?" _Charlie how stupid can you get? It's not like she would come to what she believes is a perfectly straight woman and revile that she has a crush on her. It's like you go to a lesbian woman and say you have a crush on her… Wait, I did that! Don't laugh Charlie, hold it together, don't laugh!_

"I'm sorry George, of course you wouldn't say anything. Come here!" Charlie pulled her in for a hug. _This might not be a good idea… what the heck, she need some comfort._

_I can't stand like this with her… Just this once, it will never happen again, just this once I want to feel her close._

* * *

Joey heard steppes, she would recognize them everywhere. She jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to meet Charlie. "Hi, how has your day been?" _She is home, and I am happy. She looks tired though, I think I'll draw her a bath… maybe we can share…_

Charlie walked right into Joey's arms and kissed her. She drew her lower lip into her mouth, played with it, before she let her tongue enter Joey's mouth were it was welcomed by her tongue. They sought deep into each other.

_I am so lucky, I feel so sorry for George. I have a woman that love me, that I love. _

_I hope she's able to get over me fast. Maybe Joey knows someone we can set her up with. _

"I'm so happy that I got you Joey. I told Watson about us today. She told me that she have, or used to have, a crush on me."

"She what? Do... Do you like her?" _Joey don't get jealous. Charlie loves you, she has worked with Watson for a year, she is not into her._

"Joey, I'm not into her. I'm in love with you!" Charlie grinned and placed a soft kiss on Joey's lips. "I like you all jealous…" She kissed her again."But I thought… Maybe you know someone we could set her up with, it would be nice to go on a double date!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your kind words! here are some more... ehm... mush...**

**

* * *

  
**

Joey was making her way over to the police station, she had something special in mind for the evening. Leah and VJ was gone, and Ruby was at Xavier's for the evening.

_I can't believe how lucky I am. It's hard to even think about a time when I didn't know Charlie. I have know her for what? Two months or something? We have been together just a week, but it's like I didn't live before her. I'm so in love, she is the most wonderful person I have ever met. She is so loving, she takes care of me, she makes me feel safe._

_I can share anything with her. She even suffers through my rambling about boats. I think she might start to like them too, we had a pretty special day on one. It would be nice to do it again, and good…_

_How can anyone be that prefect, both inside and outside? I never get tired of her, I always want more. I wish she didn't have to work. Maybe we could go on a holiday, that would be amazing, just her and me, alone on a beach, eat, swim, sleep and make love. On the beach, in the bed, in the shower… _

_Joey, you might want to rein in your thoughts, you are going to a police station, if they could read your mind, they would lock you up!_

_Well, I don't think I would mind Charlie picking me up… That could be rather enjoyable…_

_Joey, calm down, seriously, you can't go in there all hot and flushed. They will start to wonder._

* * *

Watson was standing behind the reception desk. She looked up as Joey entered._ Well I have to admit, she is pretty hot, I wouldn't mind having… _

_George, you do not finish that thought. _

_I am a little jealous though, it would be nice to meet someone… _

"Hi George!" Joey greeted her. "Did you manage to get the evening off for her?" _Please say you did, if not I have a pot of bouillabaisse getting ruined and stink down Leah's house._

"Yeah I did, I talked to the chief, it's cool, she doesn't have to be at work until Monday, so she has both tonight and tomorrow of." _So that you can have a great time together while I sit at home and mope. _

_George, get over yourself, be happy for them!_

Joey walked around the counter and threw her arms around her. "George, thank you so much. I now this can't be easy for you, I'm sorry, I'm really grateful that you did this for us."

_God, a giant hole in the ground would be perfect right now, Charlie told her, I'm so embarrassed. _

"Charlie told me, if you like to, I have a friend… I know blind dates isn't the first pick of what to do on a Saturday, but if you like, we could go on a double date. She is really nice, fun and you know… not to bad to look at." _Joey, the last thing she wants to is going on a double date with you and Charlie. Karen is nice though, they might get a long great._

_George, do you really want to go on a date and sit moping over a girl you can't have?_

_Well, I guess it beats sitting alone at home and mope there…_"OK, sure, why not. The Surfclub at nine?"

"Great, see you then, I go and find Charlie!" Joey gave George a little wave as she turned and walked to Charlie's office.

---

_You're such a great worker Charlie, two hours and you have only gone through two files. Keep it up and you'll be rewarded worker of the year! Seriously Charlie, concentrate._

_How can I when I know there's a lovely brunette waiting for me at home. One week, and I can't imagine life without her. She makes me laugh. She let me show my feelings. _

_I don't like showing what I feel. I like people thinking that I'm unimpressionable and efficient. With Joey though, I like that she knows what I feel, what I think. _

_I always kept guys an arm length away, I always was afraid of getting hurt, I always was. With Joey… she treats my heart with such gentleness. I feel completely safe with her. I know she will never hurt me. I can see it in her eyes, I just know._

_I wish I could just go home. I'm no good here anyway, I want to snuggle up with her, make love to her… Kiss her…_

Joey eased the door open, she saw Charlie sitting with her head in her hands, looking like she was far away in her thoughts. She carefully closed the door and sneaked up behind her. She put two fingers in her back as she leaned down to Charlie's ear. "This is an abduction, come with me Senior constable Buckton!"

Charlie nearly jumped out of her seat, she spun around and grabbed a hold of Joey, laughing while she pulled her down on her lap._ Oh God, that it feels so good to see her again. We have been apart for what? Four hours? I have missed her. I want to kiss her._

_Charlie you're in your office at the police station! Show some self-control! It wouldn't be a pretty sight if any one came in and found you with your tongue some other place that your own mouth._

_What the heck, I don't care._

Charlie cupped Joey's head in her hands, pulled her closer for a kiss. She let her tongue brush over her lips, asking for permission to enter. Joey wasn't slow to welcome her. Tongues met, caressing, enjoying the feeling of each other. Joey let her hands loosen Charlie's hair from the ponytail she had put it in. She let her hands run through it, enjoying the texture._ Her hair has the most incredible texture. It's so soft and slick, I want to burry my face in it, inhale the smell, get high on her. I never get tired of her kiss. Her tongue sets me on fire again and again. I didn't think it was possible but making love with her just keep getting better, and it was amazing the first time._

_Thank you Watson for making it possible to take her out of here. _

Joey tore her lips away from Charlie's they were both heaving for air. The make out session hand turned them both on. "Charlie, it's a week since the boat today. I have prepared something special for you." Joey leaned her forehead on Charlie's. "Joey, you know I have to work"_ I don't want to work, I just want to go home with you, finish what we just started. I don't want to be here, but… duty is calling._

Joey grinned at her. "I'm here to kidnap you!" She kissed her, letting her tongue continue were it let off. Charlie moaned, let her hand run down Joey's chest, finding her breasts, and let her hands rest there on top of her shirt. She gently started to massage them. Causing Joey to arch her back to meet her touch. _if you don't stop Charlie, we'll make love right here. When you touch me, I'm at your mercy. I can't stop, I want you so much._

"Charlie, you got to stop, I can't control myself."Joey was hardly able to utter the words, lust was raging through her body. Charlie stopped her actions, let her hands find a resting place on her waist. They tried to catch their breath. "Charlie, I have organized for you to have the evening of, and tomorrow. You don't have to go to work until Monday."

"What? how did you managed to fix that?" Charlie stared at her. "Well, you have a good friend here, who is slightly in to you, and that would do anything for you," Joey grinned. "By the way, we have a double date on Saturday, figured I had to do something for her as a thank you!"

_A date? A date with Joey? What if people see us?_

_Charlie, get over yourself, who cares, beside, you haven't told her that her and you are invited over to Martha's tomorrow. That's going to be interesting. _

"OK, I'll go, and Joey… we are invited over to Martha's tomorrow. She doesn't know about us, neither do Hugo or Xavier. Ruby hasn't told him…"

_Oh… She doesn't want to tell… don't get disappointed Joey, you said you should take it in her pace._

"She invited both of us, saying it would be nice to get to know you… So I thought if she wants to get to know you, she should get to know us." _I hope Martha doesn't freak out, she is very much into guys, and she has tried to set me up with Hugo for a long time. As if I would be with Hugo, I don't like him. he is one of those who just want to get laid. It took him like two minutes to go from hitting on Joey to hitting on me._

"Oh… Is Hugo going to be there? _He is alright, I mean, he's into boats, that always count for something. He's into Charlie though…,_

"Yeah, and Ruby and Xavier. I have to admit, I don't like Hugo. I don't want him hitting on you, I want you all to myself!" Charlie grinned and placed a soft kiss on Joey's lips. Joey giggled, "And I don't want him hitting on you, I want you for me!" Joey ran her thumb over Charlie's lips.

"Good, let's get out of here, I want to enjoy my evening with you!" Joey rose from Charlie's lap, pulled her up and walked out of there.

* * *

"Wow, Joey this is really good, you have to make this for Ruby and Leah too!" _it's the best fish dish I have ever tasted. She is so sweet, she has made such an effort, she is really romantic. How can anyone have it any better. Coming home to a warm bath, drawn by your girlfriend, emerge half an hour later and find the living room decorated with candles and roses, a table for two, wine and this incredible food. I have never been treated like this before, it feels real good to be cherished like this._

"I'm glad you like it, it's my specialty, I wanted to make it for you… I love you!"_I can make it for your sister, but making it for you is special, I want you to know how much I love you. I want to make this evening perfect!_

"I love you too, I know it's only been a week, as a couple I mean, but I can't imagine life without you." Charlie leaned over the table and kissed her. _Walking, talking, breathing cliché, but it's true._

---

"So I got desert, but maybe we want to relocate to the couch?" Joey returned from the kitchen, eyeing Charlie. _I do have desert, but I want you… relax Joey, the night is still young. You have plenty of time to enjoy both desert and Charlie._

Charlie rose from her chair, walked over and placed her hands on Joey's hip, "I know what I want for desert!" She gave her a cheeky grin. She let her lips meet Joey's. Joey laughingly pushed her over to the couch. "Patience officer, patience!" She giggled, pushed Charlie down and disappeared into the kitchen.

_Patience my ass, I don't want to be patient. She was the one dragging me out off my office, took me here. She put on the sexy outfit, making it impossible to look anywhere else. Patience, stuff it!_

Joey reemerged with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and wine. "Wow, that look delicious, but you forgot something to eat them with," Charlie was a bit annoyed._ So them you have to go and find dishes, and that means it takes even longer…_

"I didn't forget!" Joey giggled and placed herself on Charlie's lap, facing her. She gave her the glass of wine. "Drink up Honey!" _This is going to be fun. I have never done it with anyone before…_

Joey finished her own wine, took Charlie's, and placed the glasses on the table. She took the bowl of strawberries. "So do you want to taste?" She lifted an eyebrow and grinned. Joey took a strawberry in her mouth, held it carefully between her teeth.

_Oh, I didn't expect this… this is fun. I have never done this, sex and food… never crossed my mind to do it. I want to!_

Charlie lifted her hand and placed it around Joey's neck, She opened her mouth and took a bite, their lips met, locking to hinder the juice from running down their chins. _This is hot, the sweet strawberry, chocolate, Charlie… _

They pulled a part, giggling. Some juice found its way down Charlie's chin, threatening to run down her neck. She lifted a hand to wipe it off. Joey caught her hand midair, "No, let me!" She let her tongue lick the juice off, continuing to Charlie's mouth, seeking entrance. Charlie met her tongue with her own. _This is the best desert I've ever had. Sweet tastes mixing into one. Never has strawberries tasted this good. _

Charlie took one held it between her fingers and offered it to Joey. Joey smiled and took a bite. She took the rest of the berry, also taking the opportunity to kiss each fingertip. She sucked on them, played with her tongue, pulling each one into her mouth, teasing her. Charlie started to shift position, feeling the heat build up. _Joey Collins you are a teas! I have to admit, this is fun, I just want her so much._

Joey took one more in her mouth, leaned in to Charlie, and again their lips met sharing the berry. This time Juice flowed down Joey's chin. Charlie laughed, "time for revenge!" She let her tongue follow the path the juice made. She let it take a detour to her ear, finding the lobe, she started to play with it. She pulled it into her mouth, nibbled and sucked on it. Joey laughed, it tickled and it sent rays of fire surging through her body. _Who knew that sex could be this fun? Her tongue on my ear, it feels so good. I need more of her._

"I think we need to get you out of this, before you ruin it with juice!" Charlie started to pull Joey's top off, Joey didn't object. "Well we can't have you spoiling yours either!" Joey grinned and pulled of Charlie's. Joey let her hands cup Charlie's breast, enjoying the feeling of the weight in her hands. She let a hand wander behind her and unclasped the bra. She pulled it down from her shoulders, letting her lips trace paths over the exposed skin.

She found a nipple, drawing it into her mouth, Charlie arched and grabbed a hold of her head, pulling her closer. She moaned as the feeling surged through her body, centering at her core. _There's nothing that can beat this feeling, her mouth on my breast. Well almost nothing… I want her mouth another place… But feeling her caressing me, kissing me, playing me… I think I could come just from this… _

Charlie removed Joey's bra, she pushed her up, wanting to provide the same pleasure for her. She let her mouth and hands find Joey's breasts, she drew one nipple into her mouth, as her fingers attended the other. She shifted her attention, going back and forth, tracing wet paths between the two peaks. Joey moaned under her touch._ Charlie… don't stop. You feel so good… Oh…_

Charlie opened the button and zipper in Joey's pants, she pulled them down as far as she could, which wasn't very far, since Joey was still seated on her lap. She let her mouth find Joey's as she forced a hand under the fabric, she parted her own legs to grant more access between Joey's. She let her hand caress her, her fingers found the center of her pleasure, evident at Joey jerking and moaning. Joey moved her hip to meet Charlie's touch. _Don't stop Charlie, for goodness sake don't' stop…_

Charlie felt her fingers immerged in wetness, she let a finger slip inside._ I'm still amazed by this. Having my fingers inside of her… feeling the muscles work… It feels so good, it's like I can feel it myself, like we have a connection. I can feel what she feels. I can feel her coming, I think I'm coming too…_

Charlie kept the rhythm going, feeling Joey tens up as she neared the edge. Charlie drew her lips away from Joey's resting her forehead on Joey's she studied her face as waves of the orgasm rushed through her.

Charlie felt the muscles contract around her fingers, the sensation and to look on Joey's face was enough to push her over the edge too.

---

"I didn't know that was possible…"Charlie let her hand stroke the head of the woman resting on her. Joey lifted her head. "What?" She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It may sound strange, I wouldn't believe it if someone told me…" _She is not going to laugh at you, she'll understand, I think she has it the same way, I just didn't know to ask her._

"Well, making love to you, touching you, feeling you come… well it made me come too…" Charlie felt a little embarrassed. Joey smiled at her, cupping her face, finding her lips again. "I know;" She whispered, "You do the same to me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your kind words, it's great to hear that you like this story, that keeps me writing:)**

**

* * *

  
**

_I wonder how Xavier is going to react, I don't know if I want to go tonight. Xav and I have such a good time together, what if he doesn't support them…me? I don't want to choose between my sister and my boyfriend…_

_Ruby, if he can't support you, he is not worth being with. Boyfriends comes and goes, sisters are forever._

_I hope he's OK with this though… Why did Martha have to invite them?_

_Ruby, stop it! You know they deserve to have friends, and it's not fear on them having to hide. So Ruby Buckton, get over yourself, toughen up and face the world!_

_---_

_Oh shit… I don't think I'm up to face that…_

_God, what are they doing? _

_Ruby, stop staring! It's your sister!_

_Yeah, laying on the couch with her hands down Joey's pants and her tongue down her throat…_

_How do they do that…?_

_Ruby, it's your sister, stop looking!_

_Shit, what do I do? Sneak back out, say something? I have been standing here way to long… I opt for the sneaking out._

Ruby tried to sneak away from the couple enjoying themselves on the couch, she walked backwards and stumbled in the table. She froze. Two heads shot up, "Ruby!" Charlie called out, staring at her sister. _Shit, wasn't it enough to get busted by Leah? And great, I can't get my arms to work this time either. _

"How long have you been here?" Joey finally managed to croak. _Not again! Shit, I have my hands on her sisters breasts, her shirt is up under her chin, my pants are open and her sister has her hands on my butt. Shit, this is awkward… what do we do? _

_A good starter would be to remove ourselves from certain areas…_

"God, I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to… I didn't know that you to were… I'm just going to leave now…" A lobster red Ruby turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Ruby, wait!" Joey and Charlie finally managed to untangle. They quickly fixed their clothes and ran after her.

Ruby was standing in the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water, she had her back to them. "Rubs, I'm sorry… we didn't know you were coming home, we got carried away…" Charlie looked at her nervously. _Say something Rubs, I don't know what you're thinking. Don't let this destroy anything. Please, you can't freak out over this._

Ruby turned around, studying the floor, she glanced up at them. _I'm so embarrassed, I watched the two of them going for it… I couldn't help it…I do wonder what it feels like. _

"I'm sorry… Charlz, I didn't mean to stare. I'm so embarrassed, I should have knocked, I should have called out, I should have turned away at once" _Stop rambling Ruby, you're just making it worse. Shut up!_

_She looked at us? Joey don't laugh! She is sixteen, she must be in shock… don't laugh! I guess she learned a thing or two… Don't laugh!_

"No, I'm sorry, you shouldn't…" _Don't laugh Charlie, it must have been horrible for her… Wait… she was staring at us? How long was she really there? Oh God, I don't want to provide my sister with images…_

"How long were you there?" Charlie folded her arms, staring at her." Not long, just from when you moved your hand further down…" _Ruby you are not saying this. _

_I wonder how they do it, what does it feel like? Well it can't be any more awkward than it already is…_

"How do you do it? What does it feel like. Isn't it strange to be with a girl? Do you get turned on? I mean you don't have a…" "Ruby!" Charlie was shocked, her sister was way too young to ask such questions. She turned to Joey as she started to giggle, she frowned at her.

"This isn't funny!" _it really isn't, my poor innocent sister shouldn't… _

_Ha, innocent! She should have turned away, and those questions! Innocent my ass. _

_OK, this is kind of funny…_

"Ruby, for your information, we are not going to answer those questions!" Charlie giggled as Joey slipped her arms around her.

"All I can say is that being with your sister makes me happy, I have never felt so good in my whole life. She makes me happy…" Joey turned to Charlie and grinned, "…in every way!" Charlie swatted at her as Joey loosened her grip and ran laughing into the living room.

"Don't you think you get away with that!" Charlie ran after her leaving a grinning Ruby behind.

* * *

Joey looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. _Heck, I don't like this. _

_Why did you go for a skirt? You know you don't feel comfortable in one. You should have gone for the regular combats. Why are you so stupid?_

_I want to look good for Charlie though, this is our first time out together, I mean out, seeing other people. I know she is nervous, I am too. They don't know that I'm gay, it doesn't matter for me if they know or not, but I hope they accept us for Charlie's sake._

_So I guess the least I can do is dress up for her… Make sure I don't lose her attention.. and for goodness sake, remember not to bend over…. _Joey grinned, turned and studied herself. She had chosen a really short denim skirt, ending just under her butt. She had high heeled leather boots, ending mid calf. On top a skimpy vest that tied behind her neck, leaving the top one third of her back bare. _This should do the trick, I hope she likes it… I hope I have not gone overboard…_

Charlie had given the bathroom over to Joey, she had roamed through her closet to find something to wear. In the end she had gone for a silver, sleeveless dress.

_Charlie calm down. You look fine, beside no matter what you wear, you can't make them forget what you're about to tell them. Except from Hugo maybe, he'll probably drool all evening. I seriously dislike that guy. If he hadn't been Jack's relative, I think I would have dug for some smut on him, I'm sure I would find something to pin him for… _

_Forget it Charlie, he is Martha's friend, just be polite, ignore him. _

_I hope Joey likes this… _

Joey walked out of the bathroom heading for the bedroom. The door was open and she could see Charlie putting her shoes on, she leaned over and revealed some of her butt. _Wow, she's beautiful, she always is, but seeing her like this, and her butt up in the air… Charlie, you obviously don't want us to leave…_

Joey leaned up against the doorpost and gave a little whistle. Charlie spun around, she had opened her mouth to say something, but not a word came out._ Joey, I… wow… You look hot. I won't be able to keep my eyes of you… Maybe we shouldn't go… _

"Joey…" Charlie closed the gap between them, "You look stunning!" She kissed her. _I much rather stay here… who needs friends?_

"So do you, especially your butt!" Joey teased, she let her hands grab the described body part. They giggled. "Why don't we drop dinner and stay here?" Charlie let her hands run down Joey's chest. "When I have spent this much time making myself look pretty? No way!" Joey pulled up the hem of Charlie's dress, and let her hands caress her butt.

"Girls, we have to get..."Ruby froze at the sight that met her as she entered the bedroom._ Shit, not again! Can't they ever keep their hands to themselves? _She turned quickly, shielding her eyes with her hand. "Sorry, I'm not looking, but we have to get going."

* * *

"Just go ahead Ruby, we'll follow shortly, I just want to say something to Joey." Charlie motioned Ruby towards the house. "Yeah sure, something to say… Ha!" Ruby snorted, giggled and walked up to the house._ What, do they think I'm ten? Talking! More like making out…_

"Charlie, "Joey held Charlie's hand. "I just want to say… If you don't want to tell them about us, you don't have to. I won't get upset." _Just a little, but I want you to move in a pace you find comfortable. I don't care who knows or not._

"Joey, I want to tell them, but I think we should tell after a few drinks. A little bit of alcohol may make it easier… and I don't want to destroy the dinner, so I think we should break the news after dinner." _I'm afraid that no amount of alcohol is going to make this easy. Martha was my first friend here, after Jack. I don't know how she's going to take this._

"Charlie, it's OK, we can do this, I'm sure they'll be happy for us! " Charlie sighed and looked at Joey. She smiled, "I don't care, I have you, and just so you don't forget about me tonight…" Charlie gave her a cheeky grinned, pushed her up against the car and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope there isn't any huge Hugo fans reading this, if you are you might want to jump half way down this part, since Hugo is...well... rendered useless for the evening...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Charlie… you know… Rachel and Tony… lives next door… if they look… through the window…" Joey managed to get out in between kisses._ I don't care who sees us. Just kissing her, feeling her body against mine. Nothing else matter. _

Charlie pulled her head back, let her hands rest on Joey's breasts. "I don't care, all I want is you!" _I really don't care. Being with Joey is so right. I just want to take her home._

Charlie let her thumbs circle Joey's nipples on top of her vest. Causing Joey to blush and heave for air. "You are so mean to me, it's not like we can finish this…" Joey took revenge by placing her hands on Charlie. She smiled when her actions made Charlie moan and press closer to her.

"On second thought, why don't we just tell them right away? If they don't accept us, I don't feel like wasting a whole evening with them. I much rather spend it with you!" Charlie smiled and kissed her again.

They entered Martha's place flushed, giggling and hand in hand. Martha gave them a strange look as she greeted them. Ruby looked at them, blushing._ Yeah, really talking… No one can tell that they are into each other…Ha… You have to be dead not to notice!_

"Martha, thank you for inviting us," Charlie gave her a quick hug. Behind Martha, she could see Hugo studying them.

"You all know Joey?" Charlie tightened the grip around her hand. _Breathe Charlie, you're not going to die. _

"Yeah, I'm glad you could come, any friend of Charlie's you know!" Martha shook Joey's hand._ She is a real sweet girl, it will be nice to get to know her._

"Come, have a seat, dinner is just about ready, why don't you have a glass of wine first?" Martha walked into the kitchen. Charlie and Joey followed, still holding hands.

Martha handed them each a glass of wine.

"Actually…" Charlie cleared he throat, "Actually we have something to tell you." _Here it goes… _

Joey looked at her and gave her hand an extra squeeze. _I'm here for you Charlie, you are not doing this on your own, we're together in this!_

Ruby tensed up, she let go of Xavier's hand that had looked like it was surgically attached to her own. _Please be OK with this Xav…_

All eyes were resting on Charlie. _Breathe Charlie breathe! _"Well, I just want to tell you all that I'm in love, "

Martha broke out in a big grin, "Wow, that's great, any one we know? Is he cute? When did you meet him?" _That's great, sorry about Hugo though, I thought they would make an outstanding couple… I sure did my best to get them together._

"Well, " Charlie looked at Joey looking at her. Her eyes was full of love. Charlie gazed into them, finding the answer to her own feelings, she grinned at her, "Well, it's the most wonderful person I have ever met. I have never felt like this, I have never been so happy," Charlie looked around, taking a deep breath. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Joey was shining like the sun._ I'm so proud of her, and what she said… Wow… She is the best thing that has ever happened to me too. _

"What did you say, I thought I heard you say…" Martha was shocked. _I heard wrong or she just used the wrong pronoun._

"You heard right, Joey and I, we're together, I'm in love with her!" Charlie lifted their hands. Four pairs of eyes stared at the tightly knit hands.

"Wow" Hugo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. _This is hot, maybe they want company… I wouldn't mind. They are both hot… one on each arm…_

"But… Charlie…" Martha stuttered. _She's gay? Is that why she didn't want to be with Hugo?_

"I… I didn't know that you're gay… I mean you have been with Roman and Angelo…"_ This is not happening, she can't be gay!_

"Martha, honestly, I don't know what I am, all I know is that I'm in love with Joey. To me it's not important to find a label, I don't need to be put in a box, just so people can judge me. I love her, when you love someone, does it matter who's the receiver of your love?" Charlie caught Martha's eyes, challenging her.

_Martha you know she 's right, and she does look happy…_

_Actually I don't think I have seen her like this before… _"You're right Charlie, I won't judge you. If you're happy, I'm not going to do anything to ruin that." She stepped in and gave Charlie a hug. _I'm hugging a lesbian woman… _

_Martha, you're not! You're hugging your friend._

_---_

"So, Joey, I didn't know you're gay," Hugo went over to her, Charlie was talking to Xavier and Ruby, Martha was working on the food. _She is hot… I bet I could sway her…_

"Well, I don't usually introduce myself: Joey, lesbian, any hot chicks here?" _I get why Charlie doesn't like him, he has only one thought in his head._

"You know, if you want to… You're hot, we could have some fun…" He ogled her. _Damn she is hot…_

Charlie glanced over to Joey, she saw that Hugo had cornered her, and Joey looked utterly uncomfortable._ Stop perving my girlfriend! Can't you see that she's freaking out? Hugo get away from her!_

Charlie covered the few meters between them in what seemed like on leap. "Hugo, leave Joey alone!" _Or I'll knee you!_

"Wow, Charlie, relax, I just suggested that we could have some fun, you're welcome to join!" _Really welcome, you on one arm, Joey on the other…_

Charlie saw his mind working, she was furious, he had no business perving on them in his mind. She saw red. "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!" She grabbed his t-shirt and kneed him.

He collapsed on the floor, holding on to his privates, panting and writhing from pain. "Now see how much fun you can have!" _That felt good. He's such a pervo, how dear he?_

_Well, I don't think he'll think about us for the rest of this evening!_

Martha spun around at the sound of Hugo's groan. "What? Who? Why?" She looked at Hugo squirming on the floor.

"He hassled Joey, and then us, I kneed him." Charlie was still breathing heavily. Martha stepped over to Hugo, hovering over him. _you're disgusting, and I thought I liked you, and then you perv on my friend and her girlfriend? You disserved it! _"I don't think we need your company tonight, Xav, why don't you help your brother into his room, I don't want him here, perving on my friends!"

* * *

"Poor Hugo, I don't think he'll ever come near us again!" Joey giggled, they were driving home from a rather enjoyable dinner, at least after Hugo had retreated to his bedroom. _She kneed him for me, I think I like it. Not that I like violence, but that she stands up for me, protect me… _

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… It's just when I saw him hassling you, well I kind of lost it. I don't want anyone hurting you or make you feel uncomfortable. Besides, the only one allowed to ogle you is me!"_ Charlie jealousy is not an attractive quality. _

_I don't care, I don't want anyone lusting over my girlfriend!_

"Charlie, I don't want anyone else to ogle me, I'm yours, and for your eyes only," Joey lifted an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin, "I don't mind being the object of your fantasies, "She giggled. "You are the object of mine…" _yeah, I'm thinking that I want to kiss you, I want to let my lips dwell on your nipples, I want to feel you writhe under me, hear you say my name…_

"I don't want anyone else to think of you. I don't want anyone ogling you, It's hard in a real world though… I'm sorry, I won't get jealous, or at least I'll try not to be…"_Because that's going to be possible Joey. You want her all to yourself, and never let anyone have a second look at her…_

"That's OK Joey, I like you possessive, I'm feeling the same way. You are all mine, and I don't want to let anyone look at you, or hit on you… "Charlie grinned at Joey before she concentrated on the road again.

"By the way… what do you fantasize about?" Charlie shot her a quick glance._ That wasn't the most intelligent question, I have to focus on the road, having her tell me what she wants just might distract me a tad…_

_Not a tad, I'll probably wreck my car. Thank god, Ruby is staying with Xavier till later… _

_But I want to hear._

"I don't need to fantasize any longer, but I do think about you. I think about how amazing you are," Joey let her hand find its way to Charlie's thigh, "I think about how soft your skin is…" She let her thumb move in circles. Charlie snapped for air._ If she keeps this up, I have to stop…_

"I think about how sweet you taste, and all I want to do is let my tongue taste your neck, I want to play with your earlobe. It's so cute, and I like the way that makes you shiver."Joey let her hand find its way to the inside of Charlie's thigh. Charlie chocked.

Joey leaned over and put action behind her words. She let her tongue find her earlobe, she drew it into her mouth, let her tongue play with it._ My thoughts can't even come close to the real you… _"I want to make love to you."

Charlie was having trouble breathing, driving was an impossibility."Joey, I'm going to crash, you have to stop!" _Oh, don't! I want you, I need you, you put me on fire, only you can put it out!_

"I don't want to, can't you just park the car?" Joey whispered in Charlie's ear before she started an assault on her neck. _I can't stop, I'm addicted, I need my fix!_

Charlie turned off from the road at the first possibility that presented itself. They ended up on an empty parking lot. They loosened their seatbelts. "OK, now you can continue!" Charlie's eyes glittered. _I want to hear, I want to be the center of your fantasy._

Joey turned to face Charlie, she replaced her hand on her thigh. "I think how I want to kiss you, let my tongue play with yours. I want to explore your mouth, taste you. I want to let my lips dwell on your nipples, setting you on fire. I want to see your eyes darken with desire."

_I think my eyes are as dark as they get. She turns me on, just by her words. Joey, you amaze me time and time again._

Charlie lifted her feet over the gearshift, wanting to be close to Joey. Joey welcomed her, grinning. Charlie straddled her and made word into action. Their lips met, Charlie let her tongue find Joey, the kiss was almost ravenous. They devoured each other, seeking deep, tongues dancing to an inner rhythm. _ Even in my wildest dream could I never get close to this. I dreamt about you Charlie, but my dreams were just a poor sketch of how you really are. I love you so much, I never dreamt I could love someone like this._

Joey lowered her hands to Charlie's thighs, finding the hem of her dress, she pushed it up until her hands came to a stop on Charlie's hips. "Take it off!" Charlie's voice was hoarse from the desire running through her body.

Joey helped her out of it. Letting her mouth caress the top of her breasts not covered by the bra.

Charlie searched on the side of the seat, trying to find the handle to lower the back of the seat, she found it and pulled it, startling Joey. She leaned her head back and laughed._ She is so cute when she laughs…_

"So… I shared mine…What do you fantasize about?" Joey grinned at her, letting her hands find its way to Charlie's butt. _Did you think about me before we got together, did you fantasize about me as I did with you?_

"The night before the boat," Charlie licked her lips. _You don't have to be nervous, she fantasized about you, She'll like to know that you fantasized too. _"I used to ogle you when I thought you didn't see me. I looked at your butt… it has the cutest curve. I love your back, the perfect shape, the way it swings in at your waist. I looked at the dimples on your back, when you leaned over and the shirt would ride up. Your hair flowing down your back…" Charlie giggled.

"I used to ogle your back… I was scared you would catch me… but sometimes… I looked at your face, when you looked at TV or talked to some one… I could study your face, the flawless structure. Your beautiful eyes, the curve of your lips. I used to wonder what they felt like… "

"The night before the boat, I had a dream, Ruby actually thought I had a nightmare, I was moaning and groaning, I apparently disturbed her beauty sleep… I dreamt that you kissed me." Charlie stared at Joey's lips. Joey smiled and found her lips. _I'm happy to make her dreams come true._

Charlie parted their lips just enough to be able to talk, "You let your hand touch my breast," Joey let her hands run to her back opened the bra and let her hands cup her now naked breasts. She gently massaged them, causing Charlie to gasp for air.

"And then I let my hands run over your body…" Charlie lowered her hands and found her skirt, pulling it up to her waist, Joey lifted her butt to help. Charlie then started to unbutton her vest, kissing the flesh she reviled. _She isn't wearing a bra, now that's convenient! _

Charlie let her tongue circle Joey's nipple, not touching it. Joey groaned with dissatisfaction, took a hold of her head and guided her to where she wanted her to be. Charlie sucked and played whit it as her hand and fingers attended the other.

"My dream never came close to how it really is" Charlie lifted her head for a moment before she again concentrating on what she was doing. Charlie let her hand replace her mouth and traced a wet path up Joey's neck, finding her mouth and let her tongue enter.

They lay with legs in between each others, hips started to move against the other's thigh, wanting contact to relive the fire burning. _Every time she does this to me… Joey you make me so hot, You touch me so deep inside, all the desire is centered in a place I didn't know I had. _

Joey let her hand s find Charlie's butt, she drew her closer, needing more contact. _Charlie… I could dream for a thousand years… I would never come up with a dream better than this. I love to feel you. I love the way our breasts meet, your nipples on mine, I can feel it, I love it… _

Joey pushed Charlie's underwear down. Charlie finished the job and kicked out of them, she pulled down Joeys too. She stretched out on top of her, letting her hand find the way between them, seeking down to the place between Joey's legs that longed for her touch. Charlie gently let her middle finger find the centre of her pleasure. She let her finger play. Joey moaned and moved her hips to meet the touch.

Joey let her hand venture from Charlie's butt to the front, copying what Charlie did to her._ Charlie… Don't stop… This… the way you move… _"I want you inside of me!" Joey panted into her ear, before her mouth again found Charlie's. At the same time Joey let two fingers slip inside Charlie. Charlie stiffened as the feeling Joey's fingers created flowed through her body. She let her hand do the same. She found her fingers surrounded by wetness and warmth. _How can I ever start to describe this… Joey… feeling her… the texture is amazing… her hand is so soft…_

They moved together as one as they felt climax nearing. "I want to feel you come" Charlie whispered in Joey's ear. She pushed in even deeper. Joey did the same with her. Charlie could feel her muscles starting to spasm, she kissed Joey, chasing her tongue. She felt Joey stiffen and arch to meet her as she felt her fingers caught by muscles contracting around them. The feeling pushed her over the edge, the orgasm surge through her body, taking both of them far away from the car.

---

"Charlie… I love you, I have never dreamt anything like this. I don't know why I'm so lucky to have someone like you. You make even a car the most wonderful place on earth… because I'm here, with you!" Joey kissed Charlie's temple. Charlie was lying on top of her, back towards her. Charlie's head was resting on the headrest next to Joey's.

Joey had her arms around Charlie's middle, they had found a blanket on the floor in the back of the car, and they had covered themselves with that. _I could sit like this forever… I could do everything with Charlie forever. It seems like one lifetime isn't enough time…I want to enjoy every second I have with her._

Charlie lifted her hand and placed it on Joey's cheek that was away from her. She let her thumb caress her skin. _This is heaven… sitting, laying like this, naked, feeling her body against my back, having her arms around me… I'm so relaxed… so completely satisfied, I love her. I love her more every minute I'm with her. The more I learn about her, the more I love her…_

"Joey, I never dreamt that sitting in a car, naked, on the lap of a naked woman… I never dreamt that would be heaven. I love you, I love you more every day… Being with you is heaven!" Charlie turned her head and kissed her cheek. Joey turned and found her lips, placing soft tender kisses on Charlie's slightly swollen lips. "I love you so much, every little thing I discover in you makes me love you more!"

"I could sit on your lap forever…" Charlie smiled out in the air, "I'm so happy!"

Joey giggled, "I want to do everything with you forever, I want to kiss you forever, I want to sit like this forever… I want to talk to you forever…I want to make love to you forever!" She let her hands wander up Charlie's chest, coming to a rest on her breasts. "Or maybe we should go home, find a nice and comfy bed and continue this…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your great reviews! Just a little coment to this chap. I like the caracter fo Georgie Watson so I just had to give her this:)**

**

* * *

  
**

_I can't believe I agreed to this. Maybe I should just go home, the others hasn't come yet, I could just call and say I have a headache. It's not like this is going to be a dream night for me, looking at the two love birds. If the state Charlie's in is anything to go after, they won't even know that I'm here. I'm so envious, I wish I could meet someone. The Bay isn't exactly overflowing with lesbian girls, maybe I should apply for a transfer, maybe to the city, then I would be away from Charlie, and I would have a bigger pool to swim in._

_Georgie, suck it up. It's going to be a nice evening. Joey seems like a really nice girl, and Charlie won't ignore you. Who knows, maybe the girl Joey is bringing is nice._

_I hate being set up. I feel so stupid, like I'm not able to meet anyone on my own. Well, I guess I'm not, at least not here._

_I hate this, I give them five, if they're not here I leave._

"Hi Georgie!" Charlie came in to the bar. _Wow, she looks good, I don't think I have ever seen her in anything else than her uniform. She has beautiful hair, I didn't know it was that long. I think maybe Karen will like her._

_ I hope this works out. George disserves to find someone, it must have been hard for her, having a crush on me. Then finding out that I'm in love with Joey. I would hate it if Joey got together with another girl. _

"Hi, good to see you, where's Joey?" Georgie looked behind her to see if she was following. _It would be great if she didn't come…_

"She and Karen just had to go to the ladies' room, They'll be right here." Charlie lit up just by mentioning Joey's name. _It's strange, I miss her already. _"Georgie, I haven't thanked you for organizing this time off for me, it was really nice of you, so thank you!" Charlie gave Georgie a hug.

"Hey, there's Joey and the other girl." Georgie let Charlie go._ That girl is so out of my league, I can just go and pack my bags, she is gorgeous. Maybe if I had Charlie's look… forget it._

"Hi Georgie, good to see you again!" Joey came over and gave her a hug, "This is my friend Karen. Karen this is Georgie!" Joey introduced them. Georgie stretched out her hand and it was immediately caught by Karen. _She is cute, Joey was right…I feel like an idiot being set up though... Joey is so lucky that has found Charlie. I'm happy for her, she disserves to be happy. But I have to say, being set up with Georgie might not be so bad. She sure has the looks._

"Nice to meet you Georgie!" Karen gave her a dazzling smile. They sat down at a table in the back. Joey went to get them all drinks.

"So Charlie, how are things going with you and Joey, it's been a while since I saw her last, she looks happy," Karen leaned over the table, placing her elbows on it._ I think that was the most stupid question I could have asked. If you have eyes, you'll see how happy they are._

Charlie blushed, giggled and looked towards Joey in the bar. "eh… it's good, _"Charlie, you could have said something else! It's good… _

_Well it is, real good, better than good._

"I bet it is!" Karen lifted an eyebrow and giggled, Charlie became dark red. _How does she know? Has she and Joey? _

_Charlie, come on, you have ex's yourself, don't get jealous! _

_Her and Joey though, Karen is gorgeous… Charlie, stop it, she's just Joey's friend, she's allowed to have friends, just as much as you are._

Joey sitting down next to her interrupted Charlie's thoughts. Joey sneaked a hand around her, pulled her closer for a second before she let go. Charlie instantly missed it. She leaned close to her ear. _I can't believe I'm asking this, I'll probably sound like a lunatic… I got to know. _"Joey, have you and Karen…" Charlie whispered before looking down on her hands in her lap.

Joey giggled, placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. Their faces were only centimeters apart. It took Joey all her self-control not to kiss her. She placed her cheek on Charlie's, "No, I have never been with Karen, she is not my type!" Joey whispered into her ear. _I love the fact that she's jealous!_

"Oh… so what is your type?" Charlie whispered back, she could feel Joey smile. "My type of girl has long, silk soft hair. She is tall and slender, her body is perfection. She has the face of an angel, big blue eyes that shift in color from slate grey to bright blue, even green when the light is right. She is caring and funny. She brightens up even the darkest day. She makes my heart jump when she enters a room. She colors my day and I'm head over heel in love." Joey finished with a light kiss on her ear.

Charlie couldn't resist, she put a finger on Joey's cheek, and when she pulled away from her she let their lips brush before she pulled completely away._ That was beautiful. No one has said anything like that to me, except from Joey. She makes me feel so good, I love her too._

Georgie and Karen had watched them. "So I guess you're coming out?" Georgie asked.

"Well, we have told a few, but I really want to tell Dad before we tell anyone else in the Bay, "Charlie looked a little embarrassed, "it's just that it's so hard not to… you know… be close."

"Yeah, we can see that. Sorry girls, but you have to be blind not to see that there's something going on between the two of you, so I would say tell your father really soon!" Karen giggled.

Charlie blushed and sipped her drink, "Karen, what about you, Where are you form, what do you do, are you seeing someone? " Charlie wanted to get the attention away from her and Joey and at the same time provide some information for Georgie.

"Well, I'm a nurse, I work at the northern district hospital, "

"Oh, you know Rachel then?" Charlie interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know who she is, but I can't say that I know her. I'm born and raised in Yabbie Creek, but I live here in the bay, up on the Hill. I'm single, this town isn't exactly crowded with 'fish' to put it that way…"She glanced over to Georgie. "I'm twenty three, and I met Joey about three years ago. She was a senior, and well, we became friends. We never got involved, somehow she didn't fall for my charm, can you imagine?" She tossed her hair back and grinned.

_No, actually I can't. I think I could fall for it, maybe… Georgie, don't go for a girl that you don't have a chance on… again._

"I guess it's because we are into same type of girls… Girls in uniform!" Karen planted her eyes on Georgie. _I like her, I think. There's something about her… and I sure wouldn't mind seeing her in uniform…_

Georgie caught her eyes, and looked at her in amazement. "So Georgie, what about you?" Karen lifted an eyebrow again. _I want to get to know you._

"Ehh… well I'm a cop, Charlie is my superior. I moved here about a year ago, I'm twenty four… yeah that pretty much covers it!

"What about girlfriends, some on especial in your life?" Karen studied her. "Ehh… "Georgie blushed, glanced at Charlie then back at Karen, "no, no one, I'm single."

_She likes Charlie. Poor girl, that's not easy. Maybe I can take her mind off of her. _

* * *

The evening went on with drinks and laughter. They had a really good time. Somebody turned on some music. "Hey, do you want to dance?" Charlie leaned in to Joey's side. "I don't think that would be a good idea," Joey replied. _Because I would hold you a little closer than a friend would, and my hands would wander places a friend definitely wouldn't touch._

"Maybe we should get some fresh air instead, I think dancing with you would provide a bit of gossip." Charlie grinned at her. _Because I want to kiss you and touch you._

They excused themselves, but Karen and Georgie hardly noticed them.

Charlie and Joey walked outside and found a sheltered corner, protected from prying eyes. "I think Karen and Georgie get along, I don't think they even noticed that we left." Joey giggled and stepped close to Charlie.

Charlie put a hand behind Joey's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met, Charlie gently nibbled on Joey's lower lip. Joey let one hand sneak around and find a resting place on the small of Charlie's back, while the other entwined in her hair. "I wanted to do this the whole evening. I love you Joey!" _I want to tell Dad, then we don't have to hide anymore, I just don't want him to find out second hand… but right now… just Joey._

The kiss became deeper, Joey introduced her tongue, finding Charlie's they played. Joey entered deep into Charlie's mouth, possessing her. Charlie answered by pulling her even closer, tightening the hold around her neck. Joey let herself be maneuvered. The kiss became ravenous, barely breaking apart to breathe. Their tongues chasing each other, lighting the desire in them both.

Joey let her hand wander from Charlie's back to her breasts, she gently cupped one on top of her clothes and gave it a gently squeeze. Charlie moaned into Joey's mouth, pressing her body closer to Joey's.

They were standing with legs in between each others, hips moved against the others thigh. Charlie pushed Joey up against the wall and let her hands find their way under her top up to her chest, coming to a stop on her breasts.

They were totally wrapped up in each other, they didn't see the two people approaching them.

Karen stopped and tugged Georgie's hand as she realized what was going on in front of them. "Georgie, I think someone else beat us to it," She whispered and tried not to giggle too loud. "I think we have to find another place." Karen gave Georgie a cheeky grin. "We could go to my place, if you want to!"

* * *

"Charlie, we should stop, we have to find Karen and Georgie, I'm sure they're starting to miss us." Joey tried to control her breathing. Charlie leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder._ Stop now? Who does she think I am, wonderwoman? _

_She is right though, we can't abandon them. Just get your body under control Charlie. _

The stood for a while, regaining control. Finally Charlie lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on Joey's lips. "Are you ready?" She asked softly. "I almost was, but then you kiss me again, and all my fragile control shattered!" Joey grinned at her, gave her a soft kiss back. "I think I can control myself till we get home, just keep your lips to yourself!"

Charlie nodded, "I will… but I don't vow for my hands!" She playfully slapped Joey's butt.

---

"Do you see them any were?" Charlie searched the Surfclub with her eyes. Joey came over to her with her cell phone in her hand, " I know what happened to them, she grinned and showed Charlie the message: "We made ourselves scarce, heading over to my place. Thanx for a wonderful evening xox"

They grinned at each other, "I think your plan worked, why don't we follow their example?" Joey pushed Charlie towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your kind reviews, I just want to say that it's great to hear what you think about the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Do you want a last drink before we leave?" Charlie turned around when she reached the door._ It would be great just to spend time with you, sharing a drink, talk._

"Yeah, it would be nice, just being here with you!" Joey grinned at her. "Just remember to keep your mouth to yourself!" She glanced around, seeing that no one saw them she leaned in and gave Charlie a short, soft kiss. "Hey, what about keeping lips to ourselves?" Charlie gave her a cheeky grin. Joey lifted an eyebrow, "I didn't promise anything!" Charlie laughed and swatted her butt.

_It's so nice just to be here with Charlie, laughing, joking. I look forward to the time when we can go out, hold hands for everyone to see. When we can kiss, have our arms around each other. _

_I'm really proud of Charlie, and she is right, we have to tell her Dad before we tell more people in the Bay… I guess we should tell Brett too… I don't want to…_

_Well, let's just have a good time tonight!_

Charlie grabbed Joey's hand, stepped close to her and smiled. _I love you so much. I want to get up on the bar and shout it out to everybody. I want the whole world to know that I love you. _

_I want to tell Dad first, but I want you close tonight anyhow._

"Let's get that drink!" Charlie tugged her along over to the bar. "So, what can I get for the ladies?" Alf stood behind the bar. _They sure look happy. I'm glad they are friends, I like young Joey. It's a shame she couldn't work in the bar, but I recon that's understandable, Morag told me about that fellow hassling her. _

"Tell me Joey, have you gotten a job? I'm sorry it didn't work out behind the bar, but I might have a suggestion for you." Alf fixed drinks for them.

"No, I have been checking in on the wharf, but there's nothing available at the moment." _I can't work behind the bar, it's not for me, and I would be afraid… _

_Joey, you can't afford to turn down a work opportunity, it's not like you're swimming in cash!_

"I know you have the boat license, and well, I have a lot on my plate, and I wondered if you would be interested in taking on the Blaxland. I have regularly people coming and ask if they can hire the boat with a skipper, and well, I don't have the time. It won't pay much, and you have to take on the maintenance…."

Joey jumped up on the bar disk, standing on her knees on it she flung her arms around him and hugged him. "Are you serious? Of course I want to, I love that boat!"_ This can't be true, it's like all my dreams come true. I get my own boat._

"Great, why don't we meet up on Monday and have a chat." _Wow, she's happy, I'm glad she likes the idea, I like the thought of Blaxland being used, it's a flaming good boat._

"Charlie, did you hear that, isn't it great?" Joey jumped down from the disk, threw her arms around Charlie. _ I am the luckiest girl in the world, I have the most wonderful girlfriend, and now I have my dream job!_

"I'm so happy for you!" Charlie hugged her tight. _It's so great to see her this happy. Thank you Alf!_

* * *

Charlie and Joey walked hand in hand on the beach, the stars were shining and the moon hung low, creating a silver path on the water. _This has to be the best night in my life, except the first day Charlie and me were together. We have been together eight days… That seems so unreal. I feel like we have been together for ever. I can't imagine life without her. _

Joey stopped Charlie, "Let's just sit here for a while, it's such a beautiful night, I want to enjoy it with you." Charlie stepped close to Joey, let go of her hand and placed them on Joey's hips instead. She let her lips find Joey's. The kiss was soft and loving, Joey parted her lips and let her tongue met Charlie's. They let their tongues slowly caress, taking time to savor each other.

_I just want to show you that I love you Joey. I want to be close to you. I want to put all my feelings into this kiss, I want you to feel it. Feel the way I love you. I love your body, because it's your body, it's your soul that makes you so beautiful. Your outside is perfect, beautiful, but if you didn't have a beautiful inside, it wouldn't matter. I love to touch you, but I love to touch your soul more. When I make love with you, it's so amazing because I touch your soul, like you touch mine._

Charlie put one hand behind Joey's neck, continuing her soft attach. Joey followed her every move, letting her tongue savor Charlie's sweet flavor, relished in the feeling Charlie gave her. _I love you so much Charlie! _

_The tenderness, I can feel what she feels, I think I'm going to cry, it's so overwhelming. I can feel her love. I can feel her touch me so deep inside. This is so much more then skin on skin, she is touching my soul._

Charlie felt Joey's skin getting wet, the sweet taste of her mouth mixed with saltines. Charlie pulled back and saw the tears running down Joey's cheeks. She cupped her face in her hands. "what's wrong Baby?" She let her thumbs dry off the tears. _I'm not that bad a kisser…_

Joey looked at her and smiled, she mirrored Charlie and cupped her face. "Nothing is wrong, everything is right. It's just that I feel like you touch my soul. I love you more than I thought possible." Joey lifted her hands and let her fingers brush away the hair from Charlie's forehead, tucking it behind her ears. Her face was soft, and her eyes was full of love. Charlie felt her own tears find their way down her cheek.

"Charlie, I have told you so many times, but I want to keep telling you. You are so beautiful! Your beauty comes from inside. Your exterior is flawless, you are perfection, But that's not the reason I love you. No matter how beautiful you are on the outside, it can never overshadow how beautiful you are on the inside. I love making love with you, It's like we connect so much deeper than our skin. I feel you touching my soul."

Joey sniffed, and Charlie wiped away her tears. "Joey, you just said what I was thinking while I kissed you. I wanted you to feel how much I love you because I don't have words to tell you. The feeling is so deep, and it's strange because we have only been together eight days…But I didn't start to love you eight days ago, I fell in love with you that day in the Surfclub, I just didn't know. You are under my skin. You have access to my most inner being. There is nothing that is hidden from you. I could repeat what you said, it would all be true, there is no one like you, your sincerity, your tenderness, the devotion you show me. The love I can see in your eyes and I can feel in your touch."

They let their lips find each other again, conveying their feelings for each other. They sat down in the sand, arms wrapped around each other, staring out over the water.

_Joey, sitting here with you, it feels like we are lost in space, there is nothing beside this. Looking at the stars, the moon on the water, I feel like I'm about to burst, a human body can't hold all this good feelings inside, I have to let them out, I can't contain them._

Charlie jumped up, walked down to the water's edge, she cupped her hands around her mouth, "I, Charlie Buckton are insanely, deeply in love with Joey Collins!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. She felt hands wrap around her from behind.

She turned around and looked straight into Joey's surprised face. Charlie gave her a kiss, "I had to do that, I felt like I was about to burst, I had to vent!"

"I love you too Charlie, more than I can explain!" Joey pulled her closer, found her mouth yet again. Again they took their time to savor each other, slowly their kissing became passionate. _I want to make love to you Charlie, I want to feel you, I want to show you how much I love you. I want to take you to the stars. _

Tongues chased each other, seeking deep into the warmth of each other's mouth. Charlie let her hands move to Joey's butt, she filled her hands with flesh, she squeezed gently, pressing her closer. _ I need you Joey, I want you, I want to love you. I have never been so overcome by passion before you, but with you that happens all the time. I can't explain it… I just need you. _

They collapsed in the sand, Charlie on top, Joey threw her legs around her, linking her heels together placing them on Charlie's butt. She gently put force on her, pressing her closer. _Charlie, you do magic to me, your mouth performs wonders, your hands is magical, the way you touch me. I need you, I just need you._

Their kiss became ravenous, trying to devour each other. The passion running through their bodies was too strong to control. They forgot where they were. Joey unbuttoned Charlie's vest, she let her hands wander up Charlie's arms, finding the brastraps, and pulled them down from her shoulders, exposing her breasts without taking of the bra. She let her hands cup her breasts. _Feeling the weight of her, the firmness. I love the way her nipples harden under my touch. The way she arches to meet me. The soft sound she makes. I love the way she heaves for air, not wanting to break contact with my mouth. I love her._

Charlie tugged Joey's top, pushing it up revealing her breasts, she shoved a hand under her, opened the claps of her bra. Charlie pushed the bra up with the top, she lowered her head and found a nipple. She drew it into her mouth, stroke it with her tongue, causing Joey to moan and writhe under her. _I… I have to… I love feeling her reaction to my touch, it mirrors my own. __I love having her nipple in my mouth, feeling it harden, sending waves of passion through us both. I love the way she makes me feel, I love the way I make her feel. I love her_

Joey ceased her attention on Charlie's breasts and moved down to the lining of her pants, they were tie-ons. She opened the knot, and put her hands inside and widened them. Joey let her hands move to Charlie's butt, finding bare skin, she was wearing a thong. Joey caressed her, letting her hands run over the roundness, she felt Charlie's muscles respond to her touch.

Joey rolled Charlie over, giving herself the upper hand, They mouths and tongues met again in a frantic dance. Charlie opened the button and zipper in Joey's pants, pushing them down just enough to grant her space to maneuver. Joey supported herself on one elbow, she moved her other hand down between them, let it find the way into her pants, under her thong and cupped her. Charlie moved her hips to meet Joey's touch. _ Joey, don't tease me, touch me! I want to feel you, you fingers and your hand that knows me so well. I want you inside of me, I want you to take me to the stars!_

"Charlie, I want you, I want to feel you, I want to be inside of you!" Joey whispered into her mouth. She let her index finger find the pulsating nub hidden between Charlie's legs. She applied firm strokes, causing Charlie to whimper and push her hips towards her.

Charlie forced her own hand down Joey's pants, there wasn't much room to move. She forced her hand down until it rested on her, she let her middle finger slip in, meeting moisture and heat. She mirrored what Joey was doing to her. Joey jerked at the touch, moaning and moving to meet her. _ God, Charlie, you do magic… You are so ready for me, I'm more than ready for you…The way our bodies react can't lie… Feeling you so wet, so ready and warm… I want you to come!_

Joey picked up the pace and the pressure, driving Charlie towards climax, Charlie mirrored her actions. They both gasped for air, still mouth to mouth. Joey felt Charlie coming, she pushed two fingers inside, driving her higher. She felt her muscles tightly grip around her fingers. Charlie arched, her legs stiffened as the orgasm rushed through her. The sensation caused Joey to come, Charlie drove her into a shuttering climax.

* * *

Joey lay on top of Charlie, both of them catching their breath. Charlie lifted one leg and placed it over the small of Joey's back. She let her hand run over her back, letting her nails scrape up her spine. _It just feels so good when she lays on top of me, the pressure of her body, we fit so perfectly together. This was amazing. We made love on the beach, the stars shining, the moon on the water, can it be any better?_

Joey let her hand run over Charlie's leg that she had placed over her. She ran it from her knee all the way to her butt. _I can't believe how wonderful this is. How good it felt. The way she holds me in place, I feel so safe, so loved._

Joey supported herself on her elbows, lifting Charlie's bra straps back up on her shoulders. She gave each nipple a kiss before she put the bra straight. She placed a lingering kiss on her lips, placing Charlie's lower lip between hers.

Charlie cupped Joey's breasts for a moment before she pulled the bra and the top down. Joey lifted her head and giggled. She kissed her way down Charlie's neck, down her cleavage as she sat up, curling her spine to keep contact as long as possible. Joey straddled Charlie and started to button up her vest. Charlie let her hands rest on Joey's hips, staring at her face.

Joey lowered herself when she had closed Charlie's vest. "This was amazing, I love you so much. Thank you for this!" Joey kissed her again, nibbling on Charlie's lower lip. "I love your lips, they fit so perfectly with mine!"

In one swift move Charlie rolled Joey under herself. "It was amazing, I love you too!" She grabbed a hold of one of Joey's thighs. Pushing her hand under it, she lifted it, Joey placed her leg over Charlie. They started to move gently against each other. "Let's go home and continue this, Charlie whispered in Joey's ear. Joey let her hands grab Charlie's butt, her legged pushed her closer. "Let's just lay like this a little bit longer!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all you great reviews, it's really nice to hear what you think about this story, that keeps me writing:D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_I love to watch Joey sleep, she looks so sweet and relaxed. Her lips are slightly parted, and even when she sleep they have that cute little curve, it looks like she has the sweetest dreams. I really want to kiss them, they are so soft, but I don't want to wake her, yet._

_I just want to memorize every feature of her face. Every line, every curve. She is so beautiful, I don't think she's aware of it herself. Her face is flawless, her beautiful eyes, I long to look into them, I love to drown in the depth of them. The lashes lying against her skin, dark, long… The curve of her eyebrows, she is a master of using them in that cheeky grin of hers. _

_I need to kiss her, it's pretty late, she has slept enough, and it's her own fault, lying there, looking all irresistible!_

Charlie faced Joey sideways, she rested her head on her own arm, just inches away from Joey's face. Joey had one leg over her waist, and Charlie had one of hers in between Joey's. Charlie had her free arm resting on the leg lying over her. She lifted her hand carefully and started to stroke Joey's hair away from her face. She lifted her head and gently placed her lips on Joey's.

She felt Joey smile against her lips, "I can get used to wake up like this!" _How wonderful isn't this? Go to bed after an amazing evening with my amazing girlfriend. Falling asleep in her arms…and legs… Dreaming of her while I sleep, waking up and realizing I'm not dreaming at all!_

"Thank you for last night, I don't think I ever have had such a romantic and wonderful evening!" Joey let her tongue graze the lips that was hovering over hers. Charlie caught it with her own. "I'm the one that need to say thank you!" Charlie whispered into Joey's mouth. "Then we both say thank you!" Joey giggled. She rolled half way over Charlie, took a firm hold of her and rolled back, pulling Charlie with her.

Joey let her hands wander down to Charlie's naked butt, giving it a gentle squeeze. Charlie moaned into her mouth. They continued their kiss, letting tongues play, chasing each other. _Morning sex has never been my thing, with Joey though, I want to make love to her whenever, wherever. I never dreamt that I would make love to someone on a beach, but we did, it was breathtaking… Just one look from her and I'm on my knees, one touch and I'm sold. _

Joey put her hands behind Charlie's head, intensifying the kiss, arousing both of them. Hips started to move against the others thigh, seeking contact.

_Charlie, I want you, that you can do this to me… I can get used to waking up to this. I want to wake up to you. You turn me on…_

Charlie tore away from Joey's mouth, and assaulted her neck, starting at the ear, playing with Joey's earlobe, teasing her with the tip of her tongue. Joey giggled, she still had her hands on Charlie's head, and was half pushing her away and half pulling her closer.

Charlie took Joey's hand and gently pinned them to the mattress, "You are disturbing my work!" She grinned and lowered her head to continue. Charlie let her tongue trace a path from Joey's ear and down her neck, pausing for a moment on her collarbone.

_Oh God, she 's good. Feeling her lips, her tongue, she drives me wild… Lying like this, both of us stretched out, her breasts on mine, feeling her nipples on mine… _

Charlie let go of Joey's wrists, she continued her quest and let her mouth find one breast and her hand the other. With the hand, she cupped her, using her whole hand to gently massage her. Charlie used her tongue on the other, tracing circles without touching the nipple. Joey groaned with dissatisfaction, took her hands, put them on Charlie's head to guide her to where she wanted her to be.

When Charlie felt her hands, she caught them, again pinning them back above her head. "Joey, I want to do this," She whispered in her ear._ I do, I want to love you, give you pleasure. I want to savor you, taste you, make you come, feel your muscles contract around me. I want to give you this._

Charlie returned her attention to Joey's nipples, this time she let her tongue rub firmly over the peaks. Joey arched her back to meet her, wanting even more of her touch. Charlie drew one nipple into her mouth, while she used her fingers on the other. Joey moaned and writhed under her. _Your mouth and your hand on me… The way you touch me… I'm burning, I need you…_

As if Charlie could read Joey's mind she let her hands cease the attention to her breast, and pushed it down between them. She just let her hand rest on her. Charlie lifted her head and found Joey's mouth, teasingly she let her tongue mimic what she didn't, but wanted to do between Joey's legs.

"Don't… don't tease me!" Joey stuttered between gasps for air. She moved her hips to get Charlie to move, but she just let her hand rest, following the moves. Charlie continued her soft assault on Joey's mouth._ I know I teas her, I just want this to last, I love to feel her so turned on. The heat is radiating from her body. The way she moves against me… I'm insanely turned on too… I want this to be about her._

Charlie let her fingers find the center for her pleasure. Joey jerked when she felt Charlie's fingers touch her. She let out a long moan, lifting her hips to meet her. Charlie let go of her mouth and kissed her way down Joey's body. She lingered for a moment on her stomach before she continued down to let her mouth replace her fingers.

_She tastes so good… the feel of her, so smooth and warm… she is pulsating, I can feel her heartbeat…_

Charlie let a hand wander to Joey's butt, guiding her movement. She could here Joey making sounds that reminded her of miauing. She smiled, Joey had told her she made the same noise. Joey put a hand on her head, entwining it in her hair, pressing her closer, encouraging her to pick up the pace.

Charlie felt Joey's movement become staccato, She let two fingers slip inside, she pushed her over the edge with deep thrusts. Charlie felt Joey tense, her body jerked as the orgasm surged through her. She felt her fingers caught by her muscles, squeezing them in a tight grip. Charlie continued to use her tongue until she felt the last shutters of the climax flow through Joey's body.

She kissed her way back up Joey's body, giving her a soft deep kiss before she collapsed on top of her.

Joey let her hands caress the back of the woman lying on top of her. _That was… wow… I don't have words… I…_

_I want to give her the same._

Joey rolled Charlie over, placing herself on top. She let her index finger trace Charlie's slightly swollen lips. Charlie stared into Joey's eyes, and caught her finger between her teeth. Joey grinned at her, "You might want to give me my finger back, I have plans for it!" _and that is not to have it stuck between your teeth._

_I want to use it to take you far away, to get you lost in sensations. I want to feel you._

Joey supported herself on one elbow, she lowered her head, tugged her finger free, and kissed Charlie. She entered her warm mouth, enjoying the feeling of Charlie's tongue on her own. She let her now free finger wander down her body, pausing on a nipple. Joey lifted her head and smiled before she disappeared down.

Joey found her wanted destination on Charlie's chest. She took a nipple in her mouth, gently nibbling, causing Charlie to writhe and groan under her. She lifted her head and looked up at Charlie, she had thrown her head back, gasping for air. Joey grinned. She let her hand continue down, meeting the warmth between Charlie's legs. She let her finger caress her, Charlie jerked and let out a long moan. _She is so ready for me, it's amazing. I love to make her feel like this. I love the sound she makes, the way her nails is pressing into the skin on my arm. I can feel she is coming…_

Joey let two fingers slip in side, while her thumb kept working in circles. She felt Charlie tense up, pressing her hips into her hand. Joey found Charlie's mouth and kissed her while the orgasm flowed through her body.

* * *

They laid closely embraced, facing each other side ways. Resting, enjoying the feeling of complete satisfaction. _This is heaven, just heaven._ They both shared the same thought.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast?" Charlie broke the silence, they had been laying there for a long time, and her stomach was starting to make noises.

"Yeah, I think we need to feed you!" Joey giggled and put a finger in Charlie's stomach, "You are complaining!"

Charlie giggled, gave Joey a short kiss before she got out of bed. She threw on a bathrobe, "Coming Honey?"

Joey grinned and nodded, got up and found another robe. Charlie walked out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder she called to Joey, "Honey, do you want coffee?" She bumped right into someone. She froze, the chest in front of her was way too familiar. "So you have a Honey, when was you going to tell your old man about that?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Shit, shit, shit! This is not happening. God, please, Joey don't come out. Why does this keep happening, do we need to be busted every time? God, I hate this. _

_He's going to die. I wanted to break this gently, not shoving my practically naked girlfriend in his face… Or Morag's for that matter. _

_There is no way to sneak out of this one. I'm standing with my nose an inch from Dad's chest, wearing nothing but a robe. In a moment Joey will walk out of my bedroom, and lo and behold, wearing an even skimpier robe than me…_

_Charlie, you just have to toughen up, there is no way out of this. _

Charlie lifted her head slowly, until she finally looked him in the eyes. _I feel like I'm ten and has been caught eating chocolate before dinner. Only this time I have used my mouth for quite another purpose. _

_God, I'm blushing._

She looked into the smiling face of her Dad, "So, when do we meet the lucky fellow? I hope you have done a background check on him." _If he hurts her, I'm going to hunt him down. I hope she has found someone worthy of her this time. I know she is grown, but her judgment in the boys department is sorely lacking._

"Charlie, I…" Joey came out from the bedroom, she froze as she saw Charlie standing with her nose practically buried in Ross' chest. _NO NO NO! Shit, what do I do? Hide? Shit! _

Ross looked at the woman coming from his daughter's bedroom. He looked from Charlie to Joey and back again. He noticed the way they were dressed, or the lack there of. _Charlie? No, no, this is just wrong. There's a half naked woman coming out of your room. I know I have Alzheimer, but I'm not that gone yet._

"Charlie?" Ross took a step back, folded his arms over his chest. _There's an explanation to this. Surely she is not with a… girl?_

"Dad… I… sorry…" Charlie lost all her courage, she wasn't able to get a word out._ God, he is so disappointed. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to fall in love with a girl? I hate this…_

_All I ever wanted was for Dad to be proud of me, I worked all my life for it… I can forget that now…_

_Don't cry Charlie, don't cry…_

_Ok, just cry your eyes out…_

Ross looked at his daughter he saw the tears finding their way down her cheek. He looked at the woman standing frozen behind her._ I… How? She is not gay, I would have known…_ He turned and left. Morag was standing in the kitchen, talking with Leah. She looked up as Ross strode from the living room, through the kitchen and out on the porch. She quickly followed him.

"Anything wrong?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, "I… I just need a moment to myself. I'll just sit here on the porch for a minute." _No matter how long I sit here can I come to terms with this, my own daughter…_

Morag hesitated, but left him, knowing they could keep an eye on him through the window. With his Alzheimer getting worse, you could never know what he would do._ Something has clearly upset him. I hope it's not his mind playing him a trick. Maybe Charlie know, I did hare her calling about a honey. May be it was the guy that got him out of balance… I didn't think anyone could be worse than Angelo…_

Morag walked back into the kitchen, through the arch between the kitchen and living room she saw two people hanging on to each other._ What? This could actually be worse… Charlie and a woman? Is this her honey?_

"Charlie, what's this?" Morag startled the couple. They jumped away from each other. _Morag, you know not to jump to conclusions, but the evidence in this case is pretty telling. Half dressed Charlie in the arms of a half dressed girl… Charlie, what are you doing?_

"Mo… Morag…"Charlie stuttered._ What do I do? I hate this so much. I feel like I'm doing something wrong._

_Charlie pull yourself together. You love Joey, you have never been this happy before, and you wanted to tell you Dad as soon as possible. Well, now you got your chance!_

"Morag, this is my girlfriend:" Charlie reached for Joey's hand. She was quick to grab it. Charlie pulled her to her side.

_Breathe Joey, she won't kill you!_

_No, maybe not, but she sure looks like she will. God, that woman is scary…_

"Morag, Joey. Joey, Morag" Charlie introduced them. Joey reached out a hand. Morag looked at it as if it as a contaminated foreign object. _Morag, you have shaken hands with murderers, you can shake had with your stepdaughters lover. God…_

* * *

_Charlie, my little Charlie. I remember when she was a kid, she was the cutest baby I have ever seen, Her mother and I was so proud… _

_Lily, she was so excited when she found out she was pregnant, so was I… Imagine, I Ross Buckton was going to be a father…_

_The kids at school teased her and called her beanstalk… _

_She is so tall and skinny. We feed her a lot, and she eats like a horse, she just doesn't gain any weight, she just grows taller. She is beautiful though. Her big blue eyes, just like Lily, the smile that goes from ear to ear. She is so cute with her pigtails, I know she doesn't want to cut her hair, but I think we have to soon, she can sit on it… _

_How old is she now? _

Ruby saw her father sitting lost in thought on the porch. She decided to join him.

"Lily!" Ross exclaimed, then he looked confused, "No you're not Lily, you sure look like her…" He closed his eyes._ She looks just like lily, it's not Lily. I hate when my head do this. Think Ross, concentrate._

_He doesn't recognize me… He thinks I'm my mother… God… How do I deal with this? _"Dad, It's me, Ruby." She had tears in her eyes.

Ross looked at her, his mind returned slowly. "Of course you are… I just thought about your mother… and Charlie. Where is she?" _I can't remember, Ruby is here, Charlie should be here too… I'm so confused right now. Who was that woman I saw…?_

_Charlie… Charlie is grown, Ruby is big, she has to be… Come on, think Ross, Think!_

_A woman bumped straight into me… Charlie, little Charlie with pigtails… woman in a robe… Big blue eyes… Charlie._

"Is Charlie inside?" Ruby nodded. "She was dressed in a robe?" Ruby nodded again._ Use your brain Ross… It was Charlie bumping into you, there was a girl coming from her bedroom…_

"Is she together with a girl?" Ruby nodded again._ God… all I wanted for her was to be happy…_

"I need some time to process this Ruby, "Ross placed his hand on hers. Ruby studied him. _I got to say something, he can't reject Charlie for this, she is happy!_

"Dad, just so you know, Charlie is happy now, I have never seen her this happy before. I have learned to know Joey, she is really great, and she is good for Charlie…. And I'm sorry for saying this…Dad, you didn't recognize me there for a second… Do you really want to use your time being angry with her? When you forget who she is, it will be too late!" Tears were streaming down her face._ I don't want to think about t, I want my Dad back!_

Ruby rose and went inside. _Ross, she is right, you can feel your mind slipping… Do you want to use the time being angry at the daughter who is the apple of your eye?_

…

_I want to see my daughter happy, that's all that matter , if she is happy with this girl… I have to find out…_

* * *

"My father hates me, his wife probably do too…" Charlie and Joey had retreated to the bedroom, getting dressed. _I can't stand this… but I can't be without Joey either. Oh Dad, please don't make me choose!_

She threw her arms around Joey, "I'm sorry for this, I wanted my Dad to be ok with us… I didn't want this."

"I know, it's not your fault. I mean, he could have found out a better way. I don't think it could have been any worse…" She giggled. "Actually it could, if he came storming in here an hour earlier…"

Charlie giggled, Joey was always able to make her laugh, "I love you Joey, just so you know. I didn't want this, but at least now he knows…" She let her lips meet Joey's. _With you by my side I can face anything…_

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Dad wants to see you!" Ruby called. _Ok, here it goes… Breathe Charlie, just breathe. _

_Joey pull yourself together, he won't kill you._

_No, but he might pull some strings and have me put in jail or something…_

Ross saw the two women coming towards him hand in hand. He looked at their hands tightly entwined. _Her happiness comes before your comfort. It might be strange, but you can get used to it Ross._

He walked over to Charlie, took a firm hold around her jaw with one hand the other he used to stroke away the hair from her forehead. _I want to see your eyes, you have never been able to lie to me as long as I see your eyes. Your mother couldn't either…_

"Tell me, are you happy?" Ross studied her intently, Charlie nodded. "No, I want you to talk to me and tell me you're happy, I want to see it in your eyes!"

"Dad, I have never been this happy before, I'm in love for the first time in my life. Joey makes me happy!" _she does Dad, please, accept this, I know it's a lot to ask, but I love her, I love you._

Ross let Charlie go and grabbed a hold of Joey. He held her the same way. "Do you love my daughter?" _I know if you don't tell the truth, so don't even try!_

_Don't piss on yourself Joey, keep it together. Tell him the truth, that's what he wants. He might do something terrible to you, but lying is not going to make it any better._

"Sir, I love your daughter very much. I have never loved any one like I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to use my time making her happy. I want to be here for her, in good times and bad. She makes me happy. I love her more than I have word to explain." _Don't cry Joey, don't cry. _

Ross let her go. He looked from one to the other, he saw the tears in their eyes. _They are not lying, Ruby is right, I will use my time being happy for my daughter, get to know her girlfriend, God… my daughter has a girlfriend. I never thought I would see that._

Morag came up beside him, he put his arm around her waist, "So my love, have you met my daughter and her love?" Charlie and Joey looked at him flabbergasted.

Morag stared at him _I knew it, his Alzheimer is getting the better of him._ "Ross are you feeling ok, maybe we should get you out of here?"

"No, I feel great. I had a moment out on the porch, My mind wandered back to when Charlie was a kid, I hate to admit it, but I forgot that she's a grown woman. Anyway, Ruby came and told me that I shouldn't use my time being angry at Charlie, but use my time being happy for her, and that's what I'm doing." He looked a Charlie, stepped up to her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly, I was kind of shocked." He pushed Charlie out a little bit, so he could see her. "I'm happy for you, I can see in your eyes that you love her, maybe you should introduce us properly?" He grinned at her. Charlie stretched and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She turned to Joey, putting her arm around her. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Joey Collins, She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and if you sweet talk with her, I'm sure you can persuade her to take you fishing on the 'Blaxland'."

"Nice to meet you Sir," Joey stretched out her hand. Ross looked at it for a second before he bypassed it and gave her a hug.

"So you are just going to accept this, just like that?" Morag interrupted them. "Yes my love, I am!" Ross smiled at her. Morag threw her hands up in the air and walked out into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank for all your great reviews, as always! Hope you'll nejoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_There's just no way around it, I have to realize it. I guess my pride in being level headed, able to focus and objective in all situations… well to put it this way, a certain young lady have taken my once effective brain and cool heart and made a mush of the first and a melted lump of the second._

_I'm so relieved that Dad accepted us, I guess he still has to get used to it… I still find it strange at times. Being with Joey makes me happier than I ever been before, it's both scary and wonderful. I started to think that true love was not meant to be for Charlie Buckton. Who knew that it would come walking through my door in the form of Joey Collins? _

_Tomorrow it's back to work again, I don't want to go, it means I have eight hours away from her. _

_Charlie, you're a grown woman, not a lovesick teenager, you can survive without her. Remember, you're a strong, tough cop, ready to deal with anything._

_I know, but it feels like she is the air I breathe, maybe I suffocate without her…_

_Charlie, to your information, in case you haven't discovered it yet. You are a living cliché, I have said it before, but you certainly hasn't improved. Maybe you should try to think about something else than Joey! Your brain won't malfunction just from bringing other thoughts into it._

_I don't want to think about anything else. I have the perfect girlfriend, my Dad knows, and I can tell the world… If I want to… I think I start with Colleen, that way all the talking will be made for me. If you have something you want Summer Bay and Yabbie Creek to know about, tell her and everyone knows within thirty minutes._

_I'm looking forward to the afternoon, telling Dad wasn't exactly easy, even though he took it so well in the end. I just want to have the perfect ending on a perfect weekend._

Charlie entered the Diner. She had called in to order a picnic basket for two, Colleen was the one taking the order and now she was staring eagerly at Charlie coming in, dying to know whom she would share it with.

_Bless her little heart, I knew that senior constable Buckton had a soft spot in her, I hope she has found a real nice man that will treat her right._

_Oh, to be young and beautiful again… I sure had my share of attention…_

"Ah, senior constable, I have your basket, just as you wanted. I didn't know that you could pack away this much food, You are skinny as a…" "Colleen it's none of your business!" Irene interrupted her, looking apologetic at Charlie._ God, can't that woman ever shut up, should think working with her for all this year's made me immune, but still she gets to me. Irene, calm down._

"No, it's ok, it's not only lunch, I'm planning the whole afternoon and evening out, and I didn't want us to have to think about getting home because we're hungry." _Poor Colleen, in a second she or Irene will ask who the lucky fellow is… I hope Colleen doesn't have a heart attack…_

"Who's the lucky fellow that will share this romantic evening with you?" Colleen looked up at her, eyes glittering.

_You shouldn't laugh, but this is going to be so funny!_

"Charlie!" a familiar voice called to her, Joey came in to the Diner. Charlie motioned her closer. Joey came up to her and stood beside her, "Wow, are you planning on brining the whole Bay?" _This is enough to food for a battalion._

_I shouldn't really do this, I'm a cop, I should behave myself... Stuff it, I want to have some fun!_

Charlie grinned and put her arm around Joey's waist. _At least try to look a tad serious, they won't believe you if you role on the floor laughing your ass off…_

_Oh, I promise, I'll make them believe me!_

"It's Joey actually, and yes, it will be very romantic!" 

_Don't laugh Joey! God, she used the same phrase I did, just that she said what I wanted to say. Oh Colleen, your face right now…_

Colleen was looking like a fish on dry land, staring from one to the other._ No no no, I have to tell Madge about this. God, the world has come to an end. Senior constable Buckton and young Joey? That's…that's unnatural!_

Charlie turned to face Joey, "A romantic evening for you Honey!" She gave her a kiss. Colleen gasped for air and Irene chuckled. _That's good for them, I didn't think that Charlie was into girls, but Irene Roberts is not the person to pass judgment. _"I'm happy for you love, enjoy your evening!"

* * *

"What on earth have you planned? You have food for an army, and all this?" Joey motioned to the bags she was holding.

"I thought we should finally do the lighthouse thing, since I bailed on you last time, there's a beautiful, secluded beach at the bottom of the cliff here, and I thought… you'll see!" Charlie led the way down a narrow, difficult path. _This isn't easy, but it will be so worth it. I hope she like it. I had such a good time on the beach, I want us to have it again, just a little more comfortable this time. I want us to be just us. The world will close in on us soon enough, I just want this, for us, all alone._

"Charlie, how did you find this? I thought I knew all coves and beaches around here!" _Wow, this is amazing, I've never been here. So beautiful, cliffs on all sides, and the water! I love it!_

Charlie turned to Joey, grinning at the expression in her face. She put the basket and the bag she was carrying down. She closed the two steps separating them and lifted the bags down from Joey's shoulders_. _She let her lips find Joey's, kissing her passionately. "I thought we could spend the night here. Tomorrow it's back to work for both of us. I want a perfect ending to a perfect weekend!"

---

"This is perfect!" _I can't believe Charlie did all this for me. It has been such a hectic day, and she still found time to do this. _They had put out a double inflatable mattress and put on sheets. They had eaten lunch, and were now relaxing on a blanket. Joey rolled over to face Charlie lying on her back. _I just want to kiss her. She is irresistible, not that I want to resist her…_

Joey slowly lowered her head and placed her lips on Charlie's, she drew her lower lip into her mouth. Charlie lifted her hands and tunneled through her hair, pulling her closer, wanting more of her. Charlie opened her mouth and let her tongue enter Joey's mouth. She could taste the fruit they had just finished eating mixing with the sweet taste of Joey. _It's strange, it feels so good to know that my Dad knows about this. I feel free, we can do what we want… I want to be with her, make love to her, touch her and feel her._

Their tongues kept playing with each other, setting them both on fire. Joey let her hand find its way under Charlie's top, over her stomach and up to her breast. She cupped her and squeezed, letting her thumb run over the nipple. She smiled into Charlie's mouth as she felt it harden under her touch.

_I never get tired of this. It's so amazing, the way she react to my touch… _

Charlie took a hold of Joey's top and in one swift motion, she had removed it. The bra followed the top within seconds. _That took only seconds, but not feeling your tongue on mine, it felt like it took hours. I want you so much right now…_

Charlie rolled Joey over, placing herself on top. Joey took the opportunity to remove her clothing. Naked from the waist up, they pressed together, their kissing became ravenous, never getting enough, never getting close enough, deep enough. _I want this Charlie, but we have the whole night, let's play!_

Joey rolled Charlie over, giving herself the upper hand. She kissed her way down Charlie's neck, dwelling on the pulse beating under her jaw. She continued down to her breasts, letting her tongue teas and tantalize the nipple. Charlie made the little miauing sounds and arched her back to gain more contact. Joey smiled and attended to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Charlie put her hands on the back of Joey's head, pressing her closer, Joey obliged and gave her the more serious attention she craved. Charlie moaned and writhed under her.

Joey lifted her head, "Hey, let's go skinny dipping!" She jumped up, got out of the rest of her clothes and ran for the water. Charlie was lying on her back, breathless. _What? How?Tthat's so cruel, leaving me like this, do I have to finish this myself?_

_God, she's gorgeous, her butt is so cute, I love the curve, and her back, she is really toned, but at the same time so soft… Seeing her standing with water to her waist makes her irresistible. I want to reveal what's hidden below the surface. _

_Her hair all wet, her face as she turns and look at me… I'm not leaving her out there alone! _

Charlie rose and removed her clothes before she slowly made her way to the water. _I can see the way you look at me, I love it, and don't worry honey, I'm all yours!_

Joey stood with the water just covering her breasts, staring at the revelation approaching her._ I don't have words… _

_I really don't…_

Charlie dove into the water and came up beside her, grinning from ear to ear. "That was cruel, leaving me like that!" She placed her arms loosely around Joey's neck. Smiling as she kissed her. Joey put her hands on her butt, "Put your legs around me!" Joey whispered into her mouth.

Charlie obliged, she put her legs around Joey's waist._ It's like I'm weightless, feeling your warm body and the cool water… _

Joey placed her hands on Charlie's waist, lifting her up to give her mouth access to Charlie's nipples. She had goosebumps from the cool water and her touch. Charlie arched to make more contact, the fire from before had not been quenched by the water. _There are so many firsts with you Joey… _

Joey let go of her breasts and found Charlie's mouth again. She let go of her waist and put one hand on the small of her back instead. They let their tongues meet again, chasing each other. They were closely pressed together, no water between them, just skin on skin. Joey pushed her other hand down between them.

Joey let her hand and fingers find the center of her pleasure. Charlie jerked and gave out a yelp at the feeling of soft, warm fingers and cool water._ This is good… it's always good… Better than good… amazing… stunning… How can I ever find words to describe what she does with me._

Joey let her fingers work, with her other hand she supported Charlie, giving her something solid to move against, she guided her movements, driving her higher. She applied firm strokes. Charlie hang on to her neck, holding on to Joey's mouth with her own. Mimicking what Joey's fingers did to her.

Joey felt Charlie's legs tens around her, she had trouble breathing and let go of her mouth, not able to keep up both kissing and breathing. Charlie threw her head back, arching and moaning, pressing her hips closer to Joey. Joey followed her movement and let her mouth again find the pulse beating on Charlie's neck. She increased the pace as she felt her pulse race and her hips press closer.

_That I can do this to her… It makes me feel so good, I'm so hot, the cool water don't do anything to keep the heat down… I want her to come…_

"Charlie, I want to feel you come. Let go, let me bring you to the stars!" Joey stared into her face. Charlie lifted her head, opened her eyes and found wells of love staring at her. Their eyes locked. Joey lowered the hand she had on Charlie's back to her hip, helping her to stay on track. Her hips pressed up against her as the first wave of the orgasm hit her. Joey slipped a finger inside, wanting to increase the sensation. She worked her thumb, feeling each wave that rushed through Charlie's body.

Charlie hanged on to Joey, her body relaxed, but still out of breath._ This is heaven, nothing can beat the feeling of being with Joey. Not only the love making, but everything. The feeling she gives me because I know she is mine, and I'm hers. _

Joey had both of her arms around Charlie._ I wish I could hold her like this always… I love the fact that all those important in her life knows. She got me for keeps, that's for sure!_

_I have to tell Brett though…_

_But not now…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all your great reviews, they make me want to write more for you:D  
I'm taking a swing by the original storyline here for the next few chapters, or maybe more corect, using ellemnts from the original and put my own twist on it...  
Any one who has NOT thought about this, rise your hands... No one? great, enjoy:)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Honey, won't you join me in the shower? I haven't seen you for eight hours, I missed you!" Charlie called to Joey from the bathroom._ Bloody work, I wish I could take a long vacation. Last night was magic, out on the beach, making love in the water. Relaxing under the covers with stars shining above. Making love again, exploring each other. I want a week, no two weeks in bed with her. Only getting up to eat and swim… Having time to just talk, enjoying each other in every way, just being with her… But apparently she hasn't missed me much since she doesn't even want to take a shower with me._

_Charlie, you're a grown woman, you can wash yourself!_

_Yeah, but I would prefer Joey to do it…_

_---_

_Joey if you want this to work, you can't have that shower with her, you have to use the time preparing._

_I would really like to join her though… But this is going to be so much fun. I have to say I admire Leah and Ruby's impeccable timing, vanishing from the house exactly at the right time. I don't think they would like to be audience to this…_

_Where on earth has she put the belt? _

---

Charlie was a little grumpy as she came out from the shower. It had been a long day with a lot to do. The fact that Joey didn't join her didn't make it better. She had just started to dry herself off when she heard a knock on the door.

"Honey, can you get that?" She called out to Joey, no one answered. _Do I have to do everything around here? The least she can do is answer the door._

"Joey, I'm in the shower, get the door!"  
_ Ok, I get it myself. _She threw on a robe and headed towards the backdoor. She froze._ An officer here? I hope it isn't anything serious… I haven't seen this one before. _

_Great, we get a new cop, and the first time I meet her, I'm not even dressed. You sure know how to make a good first impression Charlie!_

---

_Don't laugh Joey, it's kind of the point to be at least semi serious. _

_It's just that I can picture her expression right now, wondering what the hell a cop is doing here…_

_Ok, poker-face Joey, poker-face._

Charlie looked at the officer that was standing with her back against her. _I think I know that butt… no way… she wouldn't, would she?_

"Joey?"

Joey turned around, _keep it together Joey, keep it together. _She had a serious look on her face, but her eyes were glittering.

"It has been brought to our attention that a certain Miss Buckton is in possession of an illegal amount of hotness. I'm here to check if that's true and take the necessary actions."

Charlie giggled, _God Joey, only you could come up with this! I have to admit though you look hot in my uniform… _

"Well officer, I guess you have to do a body search to see if you can find it!" Charlie gave her a cheeky grin, "And maybe I'm able to convince you of letting me pay for my crime in natura!"

Joey stepped closer to her, "I don't know, it's a pretty sever accusation, but I'm willing to give it a try, and I'll see if it's satisfying!" _THAT will not be a problem!_

Charlie grinned and closed the gap between them. _She is really hot, maybe I should talk her into becoming a cop, we could work together and I could ogle her all the time._

_Charlie, that is a really bad idea, you wouldn't be able to work at all, and you'll put all your colleagues in danger because you would never see what's happening around you!_

_But I will definitely let her borrow my uniform again!_

Charlie removed the cap form Joey's head, freeing her hair. She put a hand behind her head and the other on the small of her back. She let her tongue brush over Joey's lips.

"I'm sorry Ms. Buckton, that is just not good enough!"  
"Just give me a chance, and I'll make it good enough!" _I will, don't worry, I'm crazy about you and this is really fun!_

Charlie let her mouth find Joey's again, pressing her tongue in, finding Joey's to play with. She turned them around and pushed Joey backwards until she stood pressed against the countertop.

Charlie pushed her leg in between Joey's and leaned with all her body weight against her. She continued her assault on her mouth while her hands wandered up her chest. _Well at least she thinks ahead, this makes it a lot easier. _

"So, officer, do you have a habit of going commando?" Charlie let her thumbs run circles over Joey's nipples on top of her shirt. Joey grinned and tugged the belt holding Charlie's robe together. "Do you have the habit of receiving an officer commando?"  
"Just a certain officer, beside this is my crime to pay, so hands off officer!" Charlie took Joey's hands and placed them on the worktop behind her.

Charlie kissed her again, letting her hands move from her breasts to the buttons. She slowly opened one by one and pulled it up from her pants so it hung open. Her own robe was already hanging open since Joey had pulled the belt off. She let her hands wander over her soft skin to her back, pressing her closer to her own body.

_This was a great idea, I love feeling her body crushed against my own. This uniform thing seems to work the way I wanted it to… I just want more of her._

Joey started do move against the thigh pressed in between her own, Charlie mirrored her movement. Joey lifted her hands and placed them on Charlie's butt' pressing her closer.

Charlie caught them, "I told you this is my debt to pay! Keep your hands away officer!" She placed them back on the work top._ You are so gonna pay for this Charlie, I want to touch you, keeping my hands off is torture._

Charlie held on to Joey's hands as she lowered her head and let her mouth find a nipple , she let her tongue sweep over it before she gently let her teeth nibble at it. Joey let out the little miauing sounds, arching her back and cursing the fact that she couldn't free her hands. _This feels so good, your mouth, the jolts of passion you send through me. Please touch me!_

Charlie pulled away from Joey, looking into her face. Joey's eyes were dark from the desire filling her. Charlie grinned and let her hand find the buckle, _They really need to find a new patent for this thing, it's impossible to get it open from this angle! _She pulled and tugged for a minute before she finally got it open, she quickly opened the button and zipper. _At least the one who came up with this uniform gave the pants enough space to move in!_

Charlie continued to stare into Joey's eyes as she let her hand slide under the fabric and finding Joey's warm and moist center. She let her middle finger find the pulsating nub, longing for attention. "So officer, do you like that?"

Joey heaved for air as she felt Charlie's finger find her._ That was the most stupid question in the world, I would think the answer is kind of obvious!_

_It just feels so good… I don't think I'm able to stand…_

Charlie felt Joey's knees buckle as she worked. She jammed her own leg against one of Joey's, stopping the knee from bending. _It's so amazing that I can do this. I never get tired of brining her to climax. Seeing her face… the look in her eyes… feeling her body melt…  
I think I forgive you for not showering with me…_

Charlie let her hand continue its work as she let the other find a breast, she cupped it and squeezed, Joey's leg was shaking and it was only because of Charlie jamming her knee that she reminded standing.

Charlie lowered her head and nibbled at the soft skin at her neck. She let a finger slip inside her, feeling it disappear into heat, moisture and softness. _The way that she feels… It never stop to amaze me… _

"Charlie… more… please…" Joey moved her hips to meet Charlie's touch. _I need more of you Charlie… feeling you inside… you are amazing…_

Charlie let another finger follow the first, she continued working deep and slow. Feeling Joey tensing up, she picked up the pace and let her thumb work in circles. _Just doing this… It makes me so hot, like we are one, I can feel what she is feeling… having my fingers caught by her muscles… it feels so good…_

Charlie found Joey's mouth as she felt Joey nearing climax. She thrust her tongue deep inside. "I want to feel you come, let go!" Joey leaned her upper body back, pressing her hips towards Charlie as the orgasm rushed through her. Charlie continued her motions until she felt the last wave of the orgasm run through her.

Joey put her arms around Charlie, grateful for the support, Charlie placed her leg between Joey's again, pinning her against the counter, giving her the possibility to relax.

Neither of them saw a shadow move away from the porch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your kind words:) Just so you know, Roman never had that accident in this story, he is not important so I dont bother writing it in. so Leah isn't upset because of it. and I couldn't let the uniform thing go yet so... **

**

* * *

  
**

"So officer, did you find that satisfying?" Charlie grinned as she felt Joey hanging on her. _if not I might have you committed…_

Joey let go of her grip around Charlie's waist._ Great, my legs work again. I was worried there for a second… But don't think this is over yet Baby!_

"I believe that would cover it, yes," Joey reached behind her back were Charlie had linked her hands together. She eased the handcuffs loose from their designated place on the belt. "Unfortunately I have to do that body search!"

Charlie jumped as she felt the handcuffs close around her wrist behind Joey. "Joey, get those off! You can't do this to me, take them off!" Joey pushed Charlie out a little to give herself enough room to ease out from Charlie's now locked arms.

_Joey this isn't funny… or just a little…_

Joey grinned, took a hold of the chain between Charlie's hands and led her to the bedroom. She closed the door and pushed her down on the bed. _Looking at you laying there Charlie… you are so beautiful, the way you look back at me. The glittering in your eyes, your lips, read and swollen from us kissing. You are beautiful, and your naked body waiting for me…_

Charlie looked up at Joey, her cuffed hands resting on her stomach. _I'm so hot now. Seeing her in my uniform, knowing what she's about to do… this is a real turn on. As so many things I have never been turned on by an uniform before, but with Joey… Actually it's not the uniform, it's Joey!  
The uniform makes it fun though… might distract me when I go back to work… thinking about my girlfriend going commando in it…_

Joey removed the weighty belt, but kept the pants on, her shirt was still hanging open. She kneeled beside Charlie, taking a hold of her hands and put them on the mattress over her head.  
"As someone said: Hands off officer!"

Joey lowered her head and let her tongue just barely brush Charlie's lips. "I swear, if you are just going to tease me, the revenge will come when you least expect it!" Charlie tried to sound stern._ Because that would be such a revenge… I think I'll come and pick her up one day… taking a squad car… more room in those than in my… _

_Oh Joey, kiss me properly!_

Joey held on to Charlie's hands, and with the other, she started to draw patterns down her body. Her lips still not touching Charlie's. Charlie lifted her head to get contact, but Joey just pulled away. Charlie groaned at her and put out her lower lip. "Don't you know that a police officer is supposed to do good?" _Not torturing people? I need you Joey, I didn't tease you!_

Joey grinned and let her mouth finally lock with Charlie's. She stretched out on top of her and Charlie threw her legs around her hips, grateful for the contact. She moved against her, pressing her down with her heels.

Joey let her tongue enter deep into Charlie's mouth, their tongues met stroking and dancing together. Joey pushed a hand down between them meeting her incredible wet and warm center. She let two fingers slip inside, moved deep, and slow. _I love this Charlie, the way that you feel, how ready you are, I love bringing you to climax, but not yet._

Joey lifted her body from Charlie's and supported herself on her hand and knees without breaking the rhythm her hand worked in. She looked down on her body writhing and moving to meet her touch. Charlie opened her eyes and found hers. Joey could see the fire burning in her.

Joey grinned down at her, suddenly she removed her hand, straddle her and caught her open mouth with her own. "Joey," Charlie managed to get the word out in between smothering kisses. "Joey, please…" _you are so mean, I need you, come on!_

Joey moved her hand and placed it on Charlie's wrist, mirroring the position of her other hands. Slowly she stroke her hands up her arms, over the fabric in her robe, over her armpits, causing a giggle fit from Charlie. Joey continued down and stopped at her breasts. She let her mouth leave Charlie's and kissed her way down to the same place her hands was resting.

Joey teasingly let her tongue brush over the peaks, causing Charlie to groan, she suddenly realized that her arms were free to move. She quickly placed her cuffed hands on Joey's head pressing her closer, wanting her to make proper contact. Joey obliged and gave her all the attention she wanted. At the same time she lifted one leg and gently pushed Charlie's apart, she followed with the other one.

Joey ceased the attention to Charlie's breasts, kissed her way down her body and took up where she left off. She let her tongue apply firm strokes and Charlie jerked as she felt the touch._ That feels so good, it almost hurts… if you stop this time Joey… _

Joey let two fingers again slip inside and work with firm, deep motions. Charlie moved to meet her tongue and fingers. _This is… I can feel the heat build up so intense… mind-blowing…_

_I want to feel you come Charlie, I want to feel my fingers caught by you. I want to hear you._

Joey picked up the pace, feeling that Charlie was nearing the edge. She felt muscles contract and Charlie tens up as the orgasm flooded her body.

* * *

_This might be a stupid idea Charlie, don't you want to be able to focus today? Wearing the uniform your girlfriend has been naked in might cause you to lose focus._

_I know, but it's kind of sexy, I have her with me to work… last night was so amazing, I want to take it with me, remember it._

_Like it would be possible to forget…_

Charlie walked into the kitchen, smiling at Ruby eating breakfast with Joey. She took a moment to let her eyes dwell on Joey's smiling face.

"Did you have a nice evening Ruby?" _You can't look at Joey too long, you have to get to work, Watson is picking you up in a few minutes!_

"It was good, and you?"_Oh it was good sis, but I'm not telling you!  
_"It was interesting." Joey answered, biting on a fingernail, glancing at Charlie. _It was very interesting… SO interesting that I wouldn't mind doing it again!_

* * *

_Who did that? Why do I have to be the first one around… How on earth am I going to tell that? Maybe I should turn and just go to school…  
No, Ruby will kill me… Maybe I can pretend that I haven't seen it? Because it's so easy to miss… Blue car with big yellow letters on… Yeah… Sorry Rubs, I'm just temporary blind…_

_Xav, you just have to tell!_

Xavier walked slowly past Charlie's car covered in spray paint, He rounded the corner and saw Charlie, Leah, Joey and Ruby talking and laughing. _I hate being the messenger… well, there's no way around it._

"Hey, Charlie have you seen your car this morning?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you or all your reviews, I hope you like my twist on things...**

**

* * *

  
**

_I really hate that word, I can't believe someone spray painted my car. I really, really hate it._ Charlie stared at her car, spray painted with yellow. The lettering stood in sharp contrast to the blue.  
"I can't believe that anyone would do that!" Charlie turned to face the rest of the group.

_Charlie, please don't freak out over this, it's just some stupid, homophobic lowlife and I can think of one person that could do something like this._ "Charlie, I'll get it off while you're at work, it's nothing to worry about!" Joey took a hold of Charlie's arm.

"I just can't believe it, why would anyone paint that on my car, everyone knows anyway."_ It's just that word… Great, high school kids walking by… This is going to make the talk at the school sooo much easier._

Charlie looked around and her eyes fell on a can of paint on the ground. She picked it up. "I really hate that word, it's so offensive!" A devilish smile spread across her face. She walked over to Joey and placed a kiss on her mouth. "It's just that word!"

She turned to the car. Shaking the can, she started to paint. _I hate that word, but that doesn't mean that I'm ashamed of what Joey and I have. I'm not giving this vandal any satisfaction of making this difficult for us._

Joey stared at her, shocked by her actions._ What on earth is she doing? Did that push her over the edge? What?_

Charlie rose and revealed her work, the original letters was cover with new once. Joey laughed when she saw it. "Charlie, you are crazy!"

"Yes I am!" She tried to look serious, "I'm crazy about you Honey!" She dropped the can and put her arms around Joey's waist, pulling her in and gave her a kiss.

"So what do you think about my handy work?" Charlie motioned to the car.

"I think you are crazy… and wonderful …and funny… and tough… and sexy… and brilliant…" Joey gave her a kiss between each statement. They turned and looked at the car, grinning at the statement now written on it: 'gay and proud of it!'

* * *

Joey walked down the stairs from the house carrying a bucket of water to clean Charlie's car up._ I can't believe she did that. I'm so glad she didn't freak out, if Brett did this, I'm going to… make his life difficult…_

_Speaking of the devil…_

Joey looked up as her brother stepped out of his car._ Joey, there is no way I'm going to let you stay here. I hate Charlie and seeing you two together yesterday… I just want punch that crazy cop lady so hard. She has no business getting into my sisters head... Or bed…. _

"Brett, what are you doing here?" Joey put her bucket down._ I hate to admit it, but seeing him like that is a little scary…_

"Joey, you're coming home with me!" _even if I have to knock you out and carry you._

"I am home Brett… Did you do this to us?" Joey motions to the car.

"I didn't write…"_Shit, shut up Brett…_

"How could you? By the way, the whole town knows about Charlie and me, so you were kind of to late… How did you know?"

"I saw the two of you going for it yesterday. Joey, that lady is crazy, you can't stay here!"

_He got to be kidding… well I guess the problem of how to break it to him is solved…_

"Joey, there's nothing to talk about, you're coming home now!" _or I swear to god…_

"Brett, get it into your thick head, I'm not going anywhere, I'll never come back with you. Do you really think I would leave Charlie for you?" She started to walk away from him. Brett followed and grabbed her shoulder.

"Joey, you're not gay!"

Joey turned slowly and planted her eyes in him. "I'm gay, I always have been and always will be, nothing is going to change that!" She suddenly found herself on the ground, staring into the sky. Her head spun._ What? How did I get down here? I was arguing with my brother, standing on my own two feet… No I'm enjoying the view of the blue sky… _

_God my face hurt… Did he hit me?_

Joey lifted herself up on her elbows, she saw her brother's red car spin away. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek. She looked at it, it was covered in blood. _Yeah, he hit me… what a wonderful brother._

_I better get Leah to take a look._

* * *

"So, how was your weekend?" Charlie looked at Watson driving the car. A grin spread across her face. "It was nice, Karen is really nice…"She blushed._ It was really nice… and good and damn sexy…"_

"And what about you? You seemed to enjoy yourself outside the Surfclub…" Watson elbowed Charlie, now it was her turn to blush. "It has been the best weekend in my life! Even my father accepted us. It was quite a shock for him, but he came around really fast. It's so good to know that everyone who needs to know does." _Except from Brett… I know Joey dread to face him, but we'll do that together too. She has been here for me, I want to be there for her too._

"Are you ready to face the demons? Or are you so lost in day dreams about Joey that you don't know where you are?"

"I'm ready, some kids walked by my car, so there might be some hassle in relation to that, but hey, they are just kids, we'll threaten to send them to jail if they start to joke about it!" _I really don't care. It's not fun for Ruby though, she has to be here all the time… At least she has friends that supports her…_

* * *

"I'm home!" Charlie had decided to take a break after the school talk._ It's strange I thought Joey said she would clean up the car, not that it's a big deal. I wonder where they are._

"Hi Charlie." _She is going to kill you Leah, you should have called her. When are you going to learn to listen to yourself? You should just grab your purse and run… A mad Charlie is not what you want to face…_

_Leah, don't be stupid, she won't kill you, she'll probably just put you in jail for a very, very long time…_

"Charlie… something happened…"Leah stopped Charlie from entering the living room.

"What?" _ Leah? Just spill, no offence, but I didn't plan to spend my break listening to you stammer._

"Brett came over, and he… he…" Leah stopped when she saw the look on Charlie's face.

"Brett was here? And Joey was here? What did he do?" _If he hurt her, I'm going to… I'm going to…_

"He decked me" Joey appeared in the doorway. Charlie spun around and saw the stitches on Joey's lips.

"He did that to you? Why didn't you call me?" _I'm really going to get him for this!_

"It's no big deal, I didn't want to disturb you while you were at school, Leah took me to the hospital, Rachel stitched me up, it's really no big deal… Except from one thing…" Joey walked towards her. _And that is kind of a big thing… _

"What?" _If there are some kind of complication… _

Joey stopped when her body touched Charlie's, she let her hands run down to her butt and pressed her closer. "I have a sore lip… that means you have to do all the work!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this IJKS... **

**

* * *

  
**

_Oh my God! They are not doing that… I have Xav with me… I don't want him to see that. Why can't they do as normal people does and get a room. It's only a few meters away… God I'm so embarrassed…_

_Xavier, this has to be your lucky day. Damn Charlie is hot, Joey isn't bad either… This is what every guy dream about, hot chicks… water… wet t-shirts…_

"Au!" Xavier turned to Ruby who elbowed him.  
"That's my sister you're looking at!" _And I don't want you to look at her. I don't want you to have dirty thoughts about her and her girlfriend… Why don't they get a room?_

The two teenagers looked at the scene in front of them. Charlie and Joey had presumably intended to wash the car, but there was more soap on them than the car. At the moment Joey was straddling Charlie, using the sponge to outline parts of her that didn't need to be outlined.

_My sister is supposed to be a serious cop, not a horny teenager having a wet t-shirt contest…_

"Charlie!" The two stopped playing when they heard her voice, they both shuffled to their feet, looking like to kids caught in the candy store. Ruby noticed Joey's lip, she forgot all about the water fight. "Joey, what happened?"

"This?" She motioned to her lip, "Brett decked me."

"What? I hope you're going to report it… Oh… Brett was the one to paint the car, wasn't he?" _I hope she report him and that Charlie get him behind bars for a very long time. I just don't like that guy and I haven't even met him…_

"I don't think I will, if he just leaves us alone, that's all I want!"

Charlie put her arms around her. _I would love nothing more than to put him away for a very, very long time… _

"Any way, I think I need a shower and a change of clothes." Joey pulled out her top that clung to her. Charlie grinned, "I don't mind you all wet!" She gave her a cheeky grin.

Xavier blushed, _neither do I… _

Ruby frowned at him,_ keep your eyes away from my sister, or I'll show you that she has taught me a thing or two…_

"Do you want it first, or?" _I don't mind sharing with you Charlie, that would be rather nice!_

Charlie looked at the two looking at them, Ruby looked a little concerned while Xavier had a blissful grin on his face.

"That's ok, you take it first!"_ Then I come up with a really bad excuse to follow you…_

Charlie waited until Joey had disappeared inside before she turned to the two. "Sorry, I just got to… I just got to… See you later!" She turned and ran inside._ You could have come up with one excuse, you got a brain you know!_

_Yeah, but it tend not to work very well around Joey and thinking about her getting naked in the bathroom kind of push any other though away._

Charlie knocked on the door to the bathroom, softly calling out Joey's name. _I hope for goodness sake that it is Joey in there, not Leah… _

The key turned, Joey peaked out and Charlie slipped through the door. "You didn't think I would let you shower alone did you?" _If you did I would ask Rachel to slip back into psychiatric mode and give you a thorough check._

"At least I hoped not!" Joey gave her a half grin, careful not to smile on the side with the stitches. Charlie closed the gap between them. "I really want to kiss you, and I'm really sorry that I can't, not the way I want to…" Charlie smiled and planted soft kisses on the good side.  
"You know I only want to take care of you, protect you, be here for you. I want to love you and be with you. I'm sorry for the car and all the trouble Brett has caused and I'm sorry that he hit you. Honey, I just want to be good to you!"

"I know Charlie. I love you, you are good to me, always. Don't worry about Brett, now he knows, we don't have to think about him anymore. The only bad thing is that I can't kiss you either for a few days and I'll miss that because I love kissing you! But… I still have hands, let's get that shower!"

Joey started to pull her top off when Charlie caught her hands, "Remember what you said; I have to do all the work!" Charlie gave her a cheeky grin. _I don't mind doing the work!_

Charlie grabbed a hold of the hem of Joey's top and pulled it over her head. She turned her around and unclasped the bra while letting her mouth run over her shoulders. Charlie turned Joey back and pushed down her shorts and underwear. She pulled her close, just holding her.

_This feels strangely safe. I would think that being totally naked while the other is dressed would make me feel weak and unprotected. Charlie just makes me feel like nothing can touch me, in her arms I feel protected. Being naked in her arms makes me feel that she will do anything to keep me safe. I love this feeling. _

Charlie reluctantly loosened her hold around Joey and quickly got her own clothes off. She turned on the tap and waited for the water to become perfect. She went inside and pulled Joey with her. They stood wrapped around each other, just relishing in the feeling of body against body and the warm water beating down on them.

Charlie filled her hand with shampoo and started to wash Joey's hair. "Remember, I'll do all the work!" Charlie whispered as she let her fingers work through Joey's hair.

_Charlie, you certainly know how to use your fingers… In more than one way. You never stop to amaze me, you make me feel like the most important person in this world._

Charlie turned Joey around so she was standing with her back against her. She picked up the sponge and squirted soap on it. She slowly started to soap Joey in. _I love doing this for you Joey, taking care of you, love you, make you feel good…_

Charlie kissed Joey's shoulders as she let her hand with the sponge run from her neck down to her breasts, taking time to dwell there. She let her other hand find its way between Joey's arm and her side, gliding up to a breast. _The soap makes her so slick, no friction, my hands just glide effortless over her. Feeling her nipple against my palm… such a wonderful feeling… I'm turned on, but it's not that burning, needing desire. It's a slow river of passion, just lazily running through me. I want her, but it doesn't have to be now… I just want to feel her…_

Joey leaned her head back on Charlie's shoulder. _Like with everything else I do with you Charlie, I could stand like this forever too. The way you touch me, you make me feel so loved. Like my body is the most beautiful object in the world._

Charlie slowly worked her way down the front of Joey's body and in between her legs. Full of soap she let her hand run over her a few times before she let a finger slip in and find the center of her pleasure. Charlie felt Joey's knees buckle as she let her finger touch. Charlie held a firm grip around her waist, "Honey, lean against the wall!"  
Joey let out a moan, put her arms in front of her and leaned her forehead against them. Charlie pushed a leg in between Joey's and stepped on the edge running along three sides of the shower. That gave herself more room to work and it gave Joey some support.

Charlie continued to kiss Joey's neck and shoulders and occasionally nibbling her skin with her teeth while she continued with slow strokes between Joey's legs.  
_It never stops to amaze me that I can make her feel this way, completely surrendered to my touch… The way she press her body against mine, feeling her butt against me… Feeling the muscles in her back work… Knowing that the only reason that she is still standing is because I hold her up… Knowing that it's me that makes her want to fall down… I love to make her feel this way, I love her._

Joey moved her hips to meet Charlie's touch, Feeling the heat build inside. Charlie turned her around and pushed her up against the wall, leaning her body weight on her, never letting her fingers stop their work. Charlie let her mouth find her jaw, following the line to her ear and from there down her neck.

Charlie let her mouth find Joey's breasts, teasing the nipples with her tongue, before she continued down, kneeling in front of. She looked up in her face, smiling, "As you said, I'll do the work!"

She let her mouth replace her finger, caressing and working the pulsating nub. Joey placed her hands on her head, moving her hips to met Charlie's tongue. _That you do this to me… Every time we make love, it keeps getting better. Feeling you… you know what I want… Your touch, the water beating down on us… it feels like we're one…Just… Don't stop!_

Charlie felt that Joey was nearing the edge, her movements became more staccato and she couldn't stop little moans from escaping. She let two fingers slip inside, she pushed in, slow but firm, feeling the muscles grip around her fingers. Feeling Joey move more forcefully against her she picked up the pace, pushing deeper and deeper.

Her tongue kept up the work as she felt all of Joey tens up and her muscles contract, she let her fingers get trapped by the force of the muscles around them. She let her fingers stay inside until she felt the last spasm tighten around them.

Charlie pushed herself up, gathering a panting Joey in her arms. Warm water still beat down on them. _I just want to hold her like this forever. Give her pleasure, protect her, keep her safe. Every time we're together, every minute I spend with her… I just love her more and more._

"Charlie, I just need to tell you," Joey lifted her head from its resting place on Charlie's shoulder.  
"I love you so much, I feel so safe and protected with you. I never get tired of you, I love you so much."  
_Looking into your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes, they makes me want to dive in and drown in the love that shines through them._

"I love you too Honey, I want to protect you, be here for you!" Charlie smiled at her, gently placing her lips on Joey's.

"Besides…" Joey lifted an eyebrow, "You did a really good job!"


	18. Chapter 18

**If there's any Hugo fans out there, just don't read this chapter... **

**other than that, thank you for all your reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

_I can't believe Brett had the nerve to do that. He should be scared to go anywhere near the police station after what he did to Joey. I don't get why he is so against us, he should be happy and supportive of his sister, not throwing her out and bash her. I would love nothing more than to put him behind bars… for a very, very long time._

_The worst thing is that he makes me question myself, did I take advantage of her? Did I spend too much time with her? did I make her depend too much on me?_

_Charlie, seriously, you can't let that psycho get into your head. You did nothing wrong. Joey will confirm that. Watson was doing her interview, it will all be over by tomorrow. _

_You love spending time with her, you love her and Joey loves you, you know that. You should stop muddling in self-pity and it might be a good idea to stop drinking._

_It's just so strange to be without her. I can't believe they forbade us to see each other. I haven't been a night without her since the boat, and I don't think this is the right time to start. I want to snuggle up to her, kiss her sore lip, and make her feel good. I want to smell her and talk to her. It would be so good if I could share all my insecurities and fears with her. _

_Joey is the most understanding person I have ever met, she totally gets me. She never judge me or jump to conclusions. She always has time to listen and she never get tired if I start to ramble. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve her._

_I don't think I deserve her, she 's a gift, the best gift I have ever received, I just miss her so much…_

_---_

_Brett, you just might have spoken your last word. Why the hell did you do that. I regret with all my heart that I didn't report you for assault when you hit me, but man… It's not too late!_

_All I wanted was for him to leave us alone. I never dreamt he could file a complaint against Charlie. What does he think? That she is some kind of predator? He should just know how wonderful she is. She has made my life worth living. She has showed me what love is, she cares for me like no one else has ever done. She makes me feel special and worth loving._

_She has always time for me, she does all these little things that shows me how much she loves me. I have never been so happy in my entire life than what I am with her. She has the most beautiful soul, she is so loving and caring and protective._

_I miss her, the only time I have seen her today was at the station when I was brought in for questioning. I'm just so grateful it was Watson doing it, I like her. I'm glad that she and Karen seems to hit it off…_

_A whole night without Charlie, I wonder what she's doing and where she's staying, I should have been the one leaving, this is really her home, she should be sleeping in her own bed. I hate to think that she is out there alone somewhere._

_---_

_Oh God, of all the people in the Bay, it had to be Hugo finding me. I don't like that guy, especially since he hassled Joey._

"Hi Charlie, no Joey, has she ditched you?" Hugo sat down in the sand beside her._ If she has, I'm happy to be at your service, hell, if she hasn't I still be at your service. Damn she is hot… and drunk? Hugo, this might be your lucky day!_

"It's none of your business Hugo, I don't want you here, why don't you just go to hell?" _really go to hell, I'll be happy to show you the way!_

"Hey, relax, I'm just making polite conversation!" Hugo lifted his hands in defense._ I'll be happy to make a lot of other things to you too!_  
"So you're gay yeah, that must be an interesting experiment." He smirked at her._ A threesome would be an interesting experiment too. You, me, Joey, or maybe Martha would be happy to join…_

Charlie saw the expression in his face._ God, can't he think about anything but sex? I'm so glad that I'm not a mind-reader right now, I would probably throw up. I'll probably throw up anyway, just thinking about him undressing me in his mind. I fill sick, and that's not from too many beers._

"You know what Hugo, that's none of your business either, and I won't lower myself to reply!" _Keep it coming and I really show you what I learned in police school!_

"You know, I bet I could show you that she can't satisfy you like I can. You're here alone, a little drunk, perfect for a little lovin' on the beach." Hugo leaned over her and kissed her. _just give me a chance and I'll rock you're world._

_What the hell? _Charlie showed him hard in the chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Charlie wiped her mouth angrily. _Now I really have to throw up, that was disgusting!_

"Look, Charlie, you're hot, I'm hot. I get that you are touring girls-town, but I can make you fly, there's no one here. Let's have some fun, no one needs to know." _Because I really, really want you, stuff that little girlfriend of yours, hell, I'll do her too._

"Are you completely insane? What? do you think that a few beers makes me tasteless and headless? I would never go for you Hugo, you're a pig!" _And I'm not staying here any longer, I'll go to the station and crash in a cell._

Charlie rose to leave, but Hugo grabbed her arm and pulled her down, he pushed her down in the sand and pinned her down with his body. _I'll prove to you that I can out do any girl! You have never experienced sex before you have experienced me. _

_Oh God, this is not happening, I won't let him touch me! _

Charlie acted on instinct, as she saw his face closing in on hers, she pulled her head back and smashed her forehead in his nose, she could hear something break. He groaned and used his hand to keep her head down. She screamed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Charlie heard Aden's voice coming towards them. She was filled with relief. Hugo hadn't heard him, and continued to try and get it his way. Charlie bent her leg and did what she had done the night a Martha's, she kneed him.

Hugo froze and collapsed on top of her, she tried desperately to push him off. Suddenly she felt the weight lifted from her. Aden had grabbed a hold of him and yanked him away from her.

_That bastard tried to rape her. I'll kill him with my own bare hands! Someone capable of doing something like that does not deserve to walk around!_  
Aden delivered a blow to Hugo's face, He landed spread eagle on the sand. Aden followed him to give him another blow. Charlie grabbed a hold of his arm. "He's not worth it Aden, let's go, I'm going to report this, I'll hope you'll be my witness?"

"Off course Charlie, that sleazebag doesn't deserve to walk around free! Are you ok though? He didn't…"

Charlie shook her head, "No, he just kissed me…" _but that was certainly horrible enough! I'm so glad that I gave him a broken nose and rendered him useless, I hope for a very long time! I guess we should call the hospital and ask them to send an ambulance for him. _

_He had to be deluded, did he really think that I would sleep with him just because I had a few beers and was alone? He need a psych check!_

* * *

_Well, this turned out not so bad after all. I'm so relieved, I can go home. I just want to take a long shower with Joey. Curl up with her and erase the feeling of *getting the creeps* IT. At least I reported it, I hope it's enough to serve him some jail time. Me being a cop doesn't make it better for him. If there's one person I don't care seeing again it's him!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that I was a bit mean to Charlie, i just had to give Hugo what he diserved... I don't like him... Thank you for all your reviews, they are what makes me keeping on writing:)**

**

* * *

  
**

_We have been together for nearly two weeks, and it hasn't even crossed my mind to ask her. I hope she has been just as wrapped up in me as I have in her. I haven't thought about anything but her in… well, since the first time I met her. I really hope she has it the same way. I can't believe how insensitive I've been, Hugo just kissed me, and I'm freaking out… how is she feeling after Robbo…_

_I can't think about it. I hate the thought of what he did. All I want is to hold her and take a long shower with her. Thank God I can see her again!_

_---  
_

_I wish Charlie was here. I miss her, this day feels like it has lasted as long as a year… At least I can lie in our bed and smell her. She is just so good to me, I can't imagine life without her… Tthis is torture, and I know she will be back, if she didn't I don't know what I would do…_

_I just want to curl up with her, this pillow is a poor substitute._

_---_

Charlie walked into the house, and headed straight for the bedroom. She opened the door and the light fell on Joey's face, she opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Charlie! What are you doing here? We can't see each other before the investigation is over."

"It is over, I just came from the station." Charlie walked in and threw herself on top of Joey. "Hold me!" _I really need you to, I need to feel you close. What if I had been so out of it that I'd slept with him? I would hate myself so much. What if he had raped me…? Thank goodness for Aden. I can't think about it…_

Joey put her arms around her and held her tight, Charlie put a leg over her squeezing her as close as possible.

"Charlie, what's wrong? I'm happy to hold you, but something is clearly upsetting you." _I'm worried Charlie, this isn't like you, tell me._

"Joey, do you ever think about… Robbo…when we're together?" Charlie tighten her grip around her even more. _Tell me that you don't, please._

"What?" _Why on earth is she asking me that? What did happen… no… no!_

"Charlie… did someone…?" _please say no…_

"Almost," Charlie whispered, "I was a bit drunk on the beach, and Hugo found me… He wanted me to sleep with him. I said no, but he didn't listen. He kissed me, it was disgusting. I got up to leave, but he dragged me down and pinned me… I broke his nose, but it didn't stop him. I kneed him just when Aden came. He had seen the whole thing, he grabbed him and punched him in the face. He followed me to the station, I reported it, Aden is a witness…"

"Oh no, Charlie he didn't, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" _I hope she did serious damage to him, I hope he is never able to… ever. _

"Yeah, except for some bruises and a bump in my forehead, I used it to break his nose. It's just that I feel so disgusting after he kissing me and laying on top of me… It made me think about you. Hugo didn't …rape me, but Robbo… the way I feel… Do you think about it?"

"It's like I said on the boat, you get me over him so much faster, I'm so happy with you. If you wonder if I think about it when we make love, the answer is no. You touching me, your body, the way you feels… nothing else in the world exists but you.

I never think of him when I'm with you, in or out of bed. I have nightmares sometimes, you know that, but when I wake up and feel you holding me, they melt away. It's only when things like what happened with Hugo at Martha's place, that dinner when he tried to hit on me. That was scary and it made me think of Robbo, but you came to my rescue and kneed him for me." She kissed Charlie on her lips. "You are my knight in shining armor!"

"Can your knight convince you of taking a shower with her? I need to feel clean again!" _I need to be clean, I need to brush my teeth, I can't believe how dirty I feel. I want to get clean, and then I want to make love to my girl… If I had been more drunk and more stupid…_

"Let's take that shower!"

---

"Will he get convicted for what he did?" They were back in bed after a long, warm shower, Joey brushed Charlie's hair back from her eyes. _I hope he does, a really long sentence, in a jail where you don't bend over…_  
"I think so, they took pictures of my bruises and Aden saw the whole thing. It doesn't help him that I'm a cop." _If I never see him again, it would be too soon._

"Joey, I want to make love with you… I need to. Things could so easily had been destroyed tonight… You're my girl and I'm so grateful that I can still call you that…"

"You know you don't have to ask, I want you all the time, but are you sure? You're upset, it's been a traumatic day…" _Charlie, I only want what's best for you. I love you and whatever could have happened… It doesn't matter, you're here, that's the important thing. Thank you Aden for rescuing her, I think you'll have some flowers tomorrow… Or maybe a couple of six packs of beer would be more to your liking…_

"You're my girl Charlie, you always will be!" Joey rolled on top of her and kissed her. "I'm sorry my lip isn't back to normal yet, but it works a whole lot better!" She parted her lips and met Charlie's , They let tongues meet, savoring the taste and the feeling. _I understand what you mean Joey, there's no one but you…_

Joey let her hand wander up Charlie's side, finding a breast longing for contact. She filled her hand and squeezed, sending jolts of passion through Charlie's body. Charlie moaned into Joey's mouth, she let her hands run down Joey's back, grabbing her butt, pulling her closer.

_I'm so ready for you Charlie, I can't wait… I can't believe this, should think I've been away for you a month, not a day… I need you…_

"_Charlie_, touch me… please…" Joey whispered into Charlie's mouth, they were still kissing. Joey pushed her own hand down between them and found her fingers surrounded by wetness. Just seconds later she felt Charlie's finger touching her. Their hips started moving in pace with the others touch, they came into a rhythm where they moved as one.

_Joey… I think I'll cry. This is so wonderful… I make you feel this way, I know how close you are… no one can make me feel the way you make me feel…_

They both felt the other nearing climax, they picked up the pace as their hips moved more franticly, seeking closer. Joey pushed two fingers inside Charlie as the first wave hit her. Felling her fingers caught by the spasms sent her over the edge too. She felt Charlie's fingers inside, pushing her even higher.

---

They caught their breath, arms and legs wrapped around each other. "I know what you mean Joey. There is no one but you!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all yor lovely reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Charlie, you're the chief of the station, the least you can do is concentrate just a little. You have paper work to do, people to see, colleagues to manage. You have to do other things than just dream about Joey!_

_I know, but today we have been together for a month, and all I can think about is how wonderful this month has been. She is amazing, her spirit, her soul, her heart. She makes me smile just by thinking about her. _

_Charlie, you have to stop, you have work to do. You can think about Joey in your lunch break, or better still, go and surprise her on the 'Blaxland', I know she is just doing maintenance… Maybe I should…_

_---_

_Can a girl be any happier than me? I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world! _

_Joey, it would be nice if you finished lacquering the wood before your brush stuck and ruin the whole thing. Don't think Alf will be too impressed by your skills if you ruin his boat. Maybe if you find a rhythm to work in…_

_This isn't working, I'm going to ruin this. I think I just finish up and go to see the object of my obsession. One month together, one glorious month… I love her._

---

Charlie sat by her desk, trying to get through some files._ There isn't any point in this, I have read this ten times and I still don't know what it says._

_I think I'll take advantage of being in charge…I wowed revenge when a certain miss stole my uniform… I think it's about time to complete the revenge, I have keys… _

_I have never ever dreamt about doing this, but there's so many things I never dreamt about before Joey. I think this is going to be fun… I hope I don't scare her… Well, I make sure I don't, just maybe frustrate her a little…_

A knock on the door drew Charlie out of her thoughts. She rose and opened it. "Joey, what are you doing here?" _Not that I complain, it's actually perfect…_

"I tried to work, but I was about to ruin the boat because I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I got us lunch." _I hope I'm not disturbing her, she does have a job with more responsibilities than me. Joey, you should have reined in your thoughts and not rushing over, interrupting her work just because you can't think about anything but being with her._

Charlie closed the door and wrapped her arms around Joey. "I'm glad you came, I haven't been able to read a single file because I couldn't stop thinking about you!" She took the two paper bags from Joey's hand and placed them on her desk. _I can think of something more important for those two hands to do…_

Joey took her now empty hands and placed them on Charlie's hips, gazing into her eyes._ I want to get lost in those eyes, dive in and swim to the bottom, discover everything in there. She is so beautiful, both inside and out. Those eyes…_

Joey leaned closer and placed her lips on Charlie's and let her tongue meet hers. Their kiss deepened, exploring and caressing each other. Joey drew back a little, panting for air. "Do you want to get out of here?" _ Joey, she's at work, it's not like she can just leave all behind just because you act like a horny teenager!_

"Hmm… I don't know, I just got a message that someone is causing disturbance at work." _You'll never guess who at what work place…_

"Of course, I'm sorry Charlie, I shouldn't… I don't expect you to drop everything just because… What are you doing, Charlie?"

Charlie had showed her what a cop can do, in one swift motion she had grabbed both her hands and put them on her back and handcuffed her. _I told you I would get back at you for handcuffing me… Don't laugh Charlie!_

_Charlie, I can't believe you're doing this to me, we're in the station, what are you going to do, lock me up?_

"It's not a good thing to distract a senior constable like you do, I have to take actions against you." Charlie placed a hand on Joey's cheek, trying to hide her grin, but without much success.

Joey pouted, "but senior, I haven't done a thing, she lead me on!" _Yeah, I'm totally innocent… just undressing you with my eyes, thinking naughty thoughts, wondering where this is going…_

"Innocent? Let me be the judge of that!" Charlie stepped closer until their bodies met, she let her lips barely brush Joey's.

_I think I get the picture… _Joey pouted again, "Don't tell me you could judge anything from that, you barely touched me!" _I want you to kiss me deep, long and passionate… This handcuffs are frustrating, at least I let her have her hands in front…_

Charlie grinned, placed a hand behind Joey's head, and kissed her again, this time seeking into her mouth. Their tongues met, caressing and dancing together. Charlie pushed Joey against her desk, leaning into her.

A sharp knock on the door made them jump apart. "What am I going to do? You have handcuffed me. Charlie get them off!" Joey whispered intently. _I do not want to stand in your office for everyone to see that I'm handcuffed, it's not like you can say that you arrested me… _

Charlie grinned and pushed her down in a chair. "Just sit there and look comfortable!" _I don't care who comes in here, I'm not letting you go…_

Charlie opened the door and Watson stood on the other side. "I just got some more files for you to go through and sign… Oh, Joey, you here?" _She's not… She can't be… she sits like a person who has been… they can't do that here, are they crazy?_ Watson looked from one to the other, Joey was blushing and Charlie looked everywhere but on her.

"Eh.. Watson, I'll be out of here soon, have something to investigate…" _Good one Charlie, Watson isn't blind… But it is true, I have someone to investigate..._

Watson chuckled, "I bet you have… I would suggest that you get out of here before the rest of the officers are back… could give you some trouble explaining this one…" She grinned and left them.

Charlie turned to Joey and grinned, "She's right, so let's get out of here!" She walked over and pulled Joey up.

"Pleas say that you will uncuff me!"

Charlie looked at her, "No way honey, it's now the fun starts!" She grabbed the food and placed Joey in front of her, holding on to her hands behind her back and guided her out the door. _Ok, I am grateful that it's only Watson here, I didn't think about this part… It's going to be fun though, everything is fun with Joey, and good…_

Charlie guided Joey to a squad car, opened the door for her and let her sit in the passenger seat. Joey followed her with the eyes as Charlie closed the door and walked around the car. _I can't believe she's doing this, isn't this almost stealing a squad car? I think I like it though…I have a suspicion about where this is going, and I don't mind the slightest…_

Charlie sat down in the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and turned to Joey. She leaned over and kissed her, invading her mouth. Out of breath she pulled away, grinning. She turned the key, starting the car, "Now, let's go for a drive!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all your reviews, love to get them:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie parked the squad car outside the Diner, close to the railing that ran along the parking lot. "Charlie, what are you doing?"_ Because I don't have a clue, you handcuff me, let your hand play on my thigh, doing the naughtiest things and you stop here?_

"I just said we should go for a drive, well we have, haven't we?" _You are kind of mean Charlie…  
I know, but it's fun!_

"I'm going to have a cup of coffee!" Charlie took the key out of the ignition and moved to open the door.

"You are not leaving me here!"_Charlie, don't do this to me! I'm going to get you for this! _

"Oh, do you want to go handcuffed into the Diner? You might get some questions that can be hard to answer…"

"You wouldn't do that… would you?"_ I have a growing suspicion that she would..._

"Try me!"

Joey sank back in the seat, pouting. "At least open the window for me, dogs get better treated than me!"

Charlie grinned, turned so she was sitting on her knees in the seat and leaned over her to open it. That brought her neck in perfect position for Joey to attack. She leaned in and took Charlie's earlobe between her teeth, Charlie laughed and squirmed. _My hands might be useless Charlie, but my mouth is still free!_

She started to play with the lope with her tongue. Then she let it go and started to kiss her way down her neck instead. Charlie stretched and gave her free access to the length of it. She made little purring noises. _This feels so good, maybe I should drop teasing her and just go home with her…  
No, I don't think so…_

Charlie pulled away from Joey, looking at her. Joey pouted, "I wasn't finished, there was a spot left!"

Charlie grinned and took her lower lip between her own. She let her tongue stroke Joey's lips before she entered and met her tongue. The kiss deepened as their tongues lived their own life, dancing and playing. Suddenly Charlie pulled away, opened the door and jumped out. "Coffee calling!" She turned and went inside the Diner.

Joey stared after her, panting for air. _She actually left me here! I can't believe it. What if anyone comes and sees me sitting here? I'll die!_

_It is fun though, Charlie is so hot in that uniform. I like it when she takes control, when she's the strong one, makes me feel secure and protected. I wondered if I would be scared and feel vulnerable if she handcuffed me, I'm don't. I feel perfectly safe, I know she wouldn't hurt me. _

_The only thing I'm scared of is being caught. I guess it's Charlie who would be in trouble if we were. Somehow I don't think it's part of work benefits to have squad cars available for abducting your girlfriend, even if the purpose is to have some fun, hot lovin'._

_---_

_Ok, Charlie, breath, cool down, fix your hair and enter the Diner as if nothing is going on. Don't think about your hot girlfriend sitting in the car, handcuffed, waiting for you…_

_Charlie! Calm down…  
Leah is looking at you, so is Colleen…_

_Maybe I should tell them…  
God, Colleen would faint, I think Leah would too…_

_Don't laugh Charlie…  
Ok, just laugh a little…_

_---_

_Ready for act two, I hope nobody sees me, or I'll be arrested for indecent behavior… in uniform. That would be something to have on my record.  
I really don't care, just lock me up… as long as it is in the same cell as Joey!_

Charlie walked out of the Diner with a coffee cup. She put it on the roof of the car before she walked in front of it and leaned against the railing. She looked at Joey and smiled. She closed her eyes, took of her cap and loosened her hair, shaking her head to make it flow down her back.

She leaned her head back, lifted her hands and unbuttoned two buttons, the top one was already open. She lifted the shirt, making sure that Joey could catch a glimpse of what was under it.  
_Look innocent Charlie, you're just hot and need to cool off._

_Exactly, you do! This is so much fun, I can almost hear her panting. I love turning her on, I'm a little turned on myself too, just thinking about kissing her, letting my hands touch her, making her moan and write under me… I love that, I love her…_

_Charlie, you do know how to make a girl suffer. God, I want you right now, and I can't get out of this damn car. If I could… _

_She is just perfection! I need something cold to drink, no, I need something cold to submerge myself in…Just so you know Charlie, revenge will come…_

Charlie bent one leg and placed it on the bumper of the car, letting her hand run up her thigh, over her hip, up her chest, grazing her breast before she continued up behind her neck, lifting the hair, giving Joey full view of her body.  
_I can practically hear her choke, I would too, if it was she standing like this._

She put her foot down again and turned, throwing her hair over one shoulder before she grabbed on to the railing and leaned on her hands. She put her butt out a little, arching her back and looked at Joey over her shoulder._ Just a final booty shake, and that's the end of act two._

Joey looked at Charlie as she reentered the car, "That was quite a performance, what if somebody saw you?" Charlie looked at her._ Just keep an innocent face, just pretend!_ "What do you mean performance, I was just hot!"

"Yes you were!" Joey grinned at her._ Very, very hot! So hot that I'll probably get burned if I touch you, not that I'm going to let that stop me!_

Joey shuffled and got her feet up in the seat, she was held back by the seatbelt.  
_A damn seatbelt is not going to stop me… If I take it slow, it shouldn't stop…_

Joey leaned over to Charlie slowly, aiming for her neck. She started to place kisses all the way from her ear to the collarbone. She kissed her way back up again, "Charlie, turn your head, please."

Charlie couldn't stop herself she turned her head and her lips was immediately caught by Joey's. Charlie lifted the hand that wasn't holding the coffee cup and put it behind her head, pulling her closer. The kiss became ravenous, both of them seeking to get closer.

Charlie pulled away, Joey groaned and sat back, stretching her feet again. _This is almost getting irritating…_

"Coffee honey?" Charlie held the cup up for her, Joey leaned and took a little sip. Charlie leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't be mad at me, I promise you I'll make it up to you!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all your reviews:) sorry for keeping you hanging so long, but here's a little something for the weekend...**

**

* * *

  
**

_I can't believe she is such a teas. I would never in a million years thought that she would do something like that in the middle of the day, right outside the Diner. It was hot…_

_She is so beautiful, has such an amazing body, but the thing is that she has such a wonderful inside. People can be as gorgeous as they like on the outside, it doesn't help if they are ugly on the inside. _

_Charlie is just perfection, inside and out… And she sure knows how to make it difficult for a girl… Well, at least she didn't blindfold me…Hm…That's an idea…Anyway, my eyes are free to ogle her as much as I like!_

Joey scootched in the seat, sitting sideways, not doing a thing to hide the fact that she was studying every inch of Charlie.

Charlie glanced at her and grinned. _That look is not hard to interpret, I like it when she looks at me, I like the fact that she wants me so much. It's not that selfish wanting, just-to-satisfy-herself kind of lust. She wants to satisfy me, making sure that I have a good time, to put it that way. _

_That's one of all the amazing things about her, her generosity, always putting me first. I wonder what I did to deserve a girlfriend like her? I don't know, but I sure know I will treasure her._

_I don't know if this count as treasuring, but it'll be fun!_

Charlie took off from the road and down a dirt track, it was narrow and bumpy, but after a few hundred meters the road ended on top of a cliff.

"Wow, how did you know about this? Do you have a habit of taking girls to remote locations and have your way with them?" Joey lifted an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin.

Charlie loosened her seat belt and did the same to Joey. "A good cop always do her research!" She leaned over her, found the handle under the seat and pushed it back as far as it went. She lifted her feet over the stick shift and straddled her. She cupped her face and let her lips find Joey's.

"There is no one else I would do something like this with. I guess you appeal to my playful side!" She let her tongue brush over Joey's lips, and continue out to her ear. She let her tongue play with the lobe, making Joey squirm and laugh.

Joey turned her head to catch Charlie's mouth with her own, Charlie let it be found and their tongues started a passionate dance. Their kissing became ravenous, both seeking into each other, overwhelmed by passion. Tongues played feverishly, neither getting close enough, deep enough.

"I want you Joey, I want to make love to you, make you feel fantastic, like you do to me, every time!" Charlie pulled back slightly, gasping for air. She reached for the handle on the side of the seat, pulled it and lowered the back.

"Let me loose!" Joey's voice was hoarse. _I need to touch you, hold you. I want to make you feel fantastic. _

Charlie shook her head. "No, this is about you, and I want to work undisturbed!" She grinned and let her hands push up her top. She pushed a hand behind her back and undid her bra. She lowered her head and took one exposed nipple in her mouth._ One month… I have been with her for one month, I can't imagine making love to a guy again. She is so beautiful, and she satisfy me in a way I never knew possible. Kissing her breasts, feeling her quiver under me, hearing the soft noises she makes… I want to do this all the time. That I can make her feel this way, it's such a wonderful feeling to know that I do. _

Charlie let her mouth run back and forth between the two peaks on Joey's chest while her hands attended to the buckle, button and zipper in her pants. She eased her way down her body, kneeling on the car floor in front of Joey. She pulled of her pants, Joey lifted her butt to help her.

Charlie got them off and put her knees on the edge of the seat, between Joey's legs, hovering over her. She flicked all her hair over to one side, lowered her head until it was centimeters away from Joey's. Their eyes met, brown staring into deep blue, "I love you Charlie," Joey whispered. "I love you too!" Charlie whispered back, closing the little gap and kissed her.

Charlie let one hand wander over Joey's body, pausing on a breast before she continued. She kept kissing while her hand wandered down to her hip, coming to rest between her legs. She just let it rest there, deepening the kiss. Joey started to move against Charlie's hand wanting, needing more contact. Charlie let her finger find its way to the pulsating nub, longing to be touched. Joey jerked and let out a long, soft moan as she felt Charlie touching her.

_Every time she does this… I just wish I could touch her… Maybe it's the anticipation, maybe it's because I like being at her mercy, maybe because she makes me feel so safe. Whatever it is, I have never been this aroused before. It's sweet heaven._

Charlie let go of Joey's mouth and kissed her way down her body. Again, she knelt on the floor, took a hold of Joey's leg that wasn't against the door and placed it over her shoulder. She looked up in her face a second before she let her mouth replace her fingers.

She heard Joey's breath caught in her throat as she started to apply slow, firm strokes. Joey moved her hips to meet her, dictating the pace. Charlie followed her move, bringing her higher and higher. She held around Joey's thigh pressed against her shoulder, feeling her muscles tens up, she took her other hand and let two fingers slip inside, that was all it took to push Joey over the edge.

_I can't help it, I love the feeling of my fingers caught in her, feeling the orgasm flush through her. I can feel it myself, I'm so close, it feels like I could come now. It has happened before, it really feels like we're one._

_---  
_

Joey was breathing heavily, trying to land after the amazing flight Charlie had sent her on. Charlie took a hold of her and rolled her over on her side. Joey scootched to make room for Charlie to lay beside her.

Charlie searched for her keys, "I hope you're shoulders doesn't hurt baby." She leaned over her and opened the handcuffs.

Joey carefully brought her hands to the front, rubbing her wrists. "Well, I kind of forgot there for a while!" She grinned and put one of her arms around Charlie. "Why are you still in uniform?" Joey unbuttoned the shirt and let her hand venture under it. She found a breast and squeezed gently, rubbing her thumb in circles over the nipple. Charlie bit her lower lip and moaned. Joey let her hand continue down, fighting with the buckle. "They really need to change patent on this belt, it's impossible to open from this angle!" Joey groaned as she fought with the obstacle.

"I know, it drove me crazy that time you borrowed my uniform." Charlie giggled and helped her. The button and zipper didn't last long under Joey's attack, and she pushed her hand under the fabric.

Charlie lifted one leg and put it over Joey's hip, to give her room. Her body jerked as Joey's fingers found the center of her pleasure. Their lips met as Joey let two fingers slip inside of her as her thumb worked in circles, It didn't take more to bring Charlie to a shuttering climax.

---

"I love you Senior constable Buckton!" Joey lay half on top of Charlie who laid half dressed on her back.

"I love you too!" Charlie tightened her grip around her. _I never dreamt I could be this happy. With Joey, my life feels complete, I can't imagine wanting anything else. Except from a family with her, some day…_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N. Thank you for all your great reviews, I'm stoked that you all love this story so much. I have gotten some questions about where I'm going with this story, how long it will go on, and stuff like that, so I think it's about time to fill you in on what I'm thinking._

_I like this story, it's easy, light and fun. I want to keep it that way, I don't know where I'm going with this, and I don't know how long I'll carry on with it. I really like writing this, and I'm not prepared to let it go yet. This is not on top of my priority either, I just write when I get an idea._

_I could go dark with this, but I don't want to, there are so many dark stories, including my own. It's draining to write bad stuff, and I don't want this one to go there. We need some happy, strong, confident CJ that has a great time together!_

_I think it's worth waiting for good stuff, but if you who read want some drama, I can provide._

_

* * *

  
_

Charlie was just about to make herself a cup of coffee after a long day at work when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw who the caller was."Hey Honey!" She answered, her heart started beating a little faster .

"Hey, missed you, just had to hear your voice!" Joey smiled when she heard Charlie's voice in the other end.

"Aw, miss you too, where are you?" _Because I really wish you were here, with me. I would like to have a shower, with you and then cuddle up with a movie and ice cream, just having a good time together, finishing the evening of with some fun in the bedroom._

"I'm in Yabbie Creek with the boat, just waiting for the parts, got bored and decided to call my one and only lover!"

"Well, I certainly hope I am!" Charlie giggled.

"I love the sound of your laughter Charlie, where are you?"

"I just got home, I'm making myself a cup of coffee." Charlie put her phone between her shoulder and ear while she poured a cup. _What kind of a question is that? She knows when I get home today, she should have been here too, but since she had to go to Yabbie Creek… _

"Wish I could be there, why do we have to work? It doesn't make sense, I just want to be with you! Every minute I'm away seems like such a waste of time!" Joey pouted a little in her end.

"I know Honey, unfortunately we live in a world where you can't live on love alone." _That really is a shame, we would live like royalties if we could._

"Isn't that just too bad?"

"I think the two of us would make a respectable living if we could! I love to hear your voice, you sound so close!" _It sounds like she is in the other room, I wish she was, she is too far away, she should have been here!_

"Hmmm…. Charlie?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you wearing?"

"What?" _she can't ask me that!_

"What clothes do you have on?"

"Well… I'm still in my uniform…" Charlie blushed._ Like you don't know, you know I have been at work, I just told you I just got home._

"I like you in uniform!" Joey lowered her voice a little.

"I know you do, I like you in it too…" _Do I know where this s heading, if I'm right it's another first to add to the list._

"I wish I could be there, stepping up to you, let my body touch yours, just barely, before I let my lips gently brush over yours."

"Eh… you would… It's not fear to teas me like that!" _I do think I'm right, do I play along or end it here?_

"Then I take my hand and place it behind your neck, letting my thumb caress that spot behind your ear that always makes you shiver."

"And I would lean into your hand, closing my eyes, and enjoy the feeling of your touch."_ Definitely playing along. _

"I lean closer to you, placing my lips ever so gently on yours, waiting for your tongue to invite me to play."

"I let my arms sneak around your waist, pulling you closer and let my tongue graze your lips, wanting to taste you." _I can't believe I'm doing this, but I want to, I love hearing her voice telling me what she want to do. It's such a turn on._

"Our tongues collide, I let mine dance with yours, I seek into your mouth, relishing in the sweet, sweet taste, the warmth, the feeling only you can give me. I let my hands wander to your shirt, I tear myself away from your mouth and kiss along your jaw while I start to unbutton your shirt." Joey spoke low and seductive.

"Joey… " _I feel slightly embarrassed that she can turn me on like this, just by her words, and she has just gotten to my buttons!_

"I let my tongue play with your earlobe, making you purr like a cat, I love that sound!"

"I… I got to sit down…"

"I put my hands on your shoulders and guide you to the couch where I push you down and straddle you. I continue my quest down your neck, trailing a wet path down with my tongue, amazed by the sweet taste of your skin. I kiss down your cleavage, continue to unbutton your shirt until its completely open." Joey's voice was deep and slow, like she really did the things she said.

"Joey… you can't do this to me… I want you…" _I'm about to touch myself, I haven't done that in ages. Well since Joey and I got together. It feels like we have been together for ever._

"I want you too Charlie, so bad I can hardly control myself. I want to feel your hands on me, your tongue playing with me. I want to feel your thigh between my thighs, I want to feel your body pressing me down, all of you covering all of me. But right now… where was I? Oh yeah. I let my mouth teas your nipple through your bra, feeling it harden under my touch. You arch your back, giving me room to sneak my hand behind your back and open the clasp."

_Joey, I can hardly breath, I can feel everything you say. I feel my body respond to your words, this is fun, but I really want you here. I can't believe I want you so much. You should think after six weeks we should get enough of each other. Not a chance, one look, one kiss and now, one word, and I'm on my knees._

"I push the shirt down from your shoulders, the straps follows, revealing your perfectly shaped breasts, waiting for me to touch them. I lean into you, finding your lips, kissing you deep while I let my hands cover you, my thumbs playing with your nipples. You moan into my mouth, pressing closer to me."

"I let My hands find the hem of your top, pulling it off. I can hardly control my movements as I reach around you to open your bra. I get it off and throw it on the floor, pulling you into me. The feeling off your breasts against mine is exhilarating. It's like they kiss, the nipples playing with each other, sending rays of passion through me." _God, I think I get carried away here, did I actually say that? Charlie, you better hope no one taps your phone… That would give them some images. _

"I let my hands wander down your stomach, my fingers caressing your soft skin. I find the buckle…"

"Which I have to help you with!" Charlie chuckled, the buckle on the uniform belt had proven to be quite a challenge.

"You get it open, and I take care of the button and zipper. I let my hand find its way under the fabric, coming to a rest just before I reach the place I want to be."

"Even on the phone you teas me!" _I'm burning hot, if I get any hotter, I'll slide out of the couch…_

"You move against me, grabbing my hair, pulling me in for a kiss, telling me you want me" Joey's voice was hoarse from the passion filling her

"I lift my hips and ask you to touch me!" Charlie whispered, she couldn't resist, she let her hand stroke over her body, she opened the buckle and let her hand find the spot that longed for Joey's touch. _I just have to, I'm so hot, I need to_

"I let my finger find the exact spot that needs to be touched, you jerk and whisper my name as I start to move my fingers over you."

"Joey… you turn me on. I'm actually touching myself, I need you so much, and you're not here. I'm just going into the bedroom, It would be bad if I got caught doing this in the living room."

"I'm glace I have such an effect on you, I'm just as turned on myself, I want you so bad right now."

Charlie walked towards the bedroom door, opened it and screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all your great reviews, as usual:D**

**

* * *

  
**

_How can I think about the love of my life without turning into one, oversized cliché? I love Charlie so much, I don't have words for it. I could sit here and ramble all over the place, but never would I come close to say what she means to me. I want to write her poetry, I want to shower her with roses, I want to give her every good thing I can think of. _

_Six weeks ,every day seem like a lifetime, and yet a lifetime would not be long enough time with her. I wished I had words, even the bible has better words than me, The song of songs, even the name of the part is magic, like Charlie. The words are old, but they are still so fitting for the woman I love. _

"_Your neck is like the tower of David, built with elegance  
Your two breasts are like two fawns, like twin fawns of a gazelle that browse among the lilies.  
Until the day breaks, and the shadows flee, I will go to the mountain of myrrh and to the hill of incense.  
All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you."_

_Cheesy I know, but I like it. _

_It has been an adventure. We have faced so many things in such a short time. I would think people use ten years before they have come close to what we have experienced, but most of it I don't want for others. But in the end, it's all worth it. _

_It is, I can never let her go. We met each other because of a rape, who could dream that something so good could come out of that? In her arms I forget, In her arms I find peace and quiet, love and lust. If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing, because it has brought us to where we are today. _

_Never in a million years could I imagine quoting the bible to describe my love. She is definitely worth it. Maybe I should write her a poem myself, Se should provide enough inspiration to get some words out of even me. _

_Today though, I want to show her. Every now and then it's fun to do something different. I know it has been a lot of different and firsts for us both, like the uniform, squad car and heaps of other things. _

_This one, I don't know about her, but I have definitely not done it before, who would have thought Joey Collins would ever go and buy sexy underwear?_

_I did. I went into that stupid shop, having a lady measuring me up and down. I only want one woman touching me, and that was not her! _

_I hope she likes it… I hope she likes the part before she sees this. I'm nervous though, Charlie is always sexy, she wears more girly underwear than me, I like it, I like to see her butt in a thong, she has the most prefect little butt, and it's mine!_

_I have never really thought about what I'm wearing, I like comfortable cotton boxers, they are nice when I move around on the boat. It's just that I want to look good for her, I want to make her feel special and loved. I don't know if she cares, I lose my clothes pretty fast anyway, but this could be fun._

_The phone thing though, I have never done that, but If I just close my eyes and envision her… I don't think there would be any problem, as I said, she is inspiring! _

_---_

"You!" Charlie screamed as she opened the bedroom door and saw the person laying on the bed. She slammed the door shut. _I must be dreaming, she is not here, she is in Yabbie Creek. I just talked with her on the phone!_

Charlie slowly lifted her phone to her ear," Joey?"

Joey chuckled on the other end, "You sure took you time getting in here, what are you doing on the wrong side of the door?"

Charlie put her hand on her racing heart and pushed the door open again. "Joey… " Charlie's words caught in her throat when her eyes realized what she was looking at. Joey was dressed in a black lace corset style top. The bra part was hardly covering anything. She wore lace stockings and a minute thong in the same style. She had put on some make up, and she was hot!

"Do you like it?" Joey rose from the bed and let her see.

"Eh… wow…" _That's Joey? My Joey?  
Charlie how stupid can you get. Who else would be laying on your bed, waiting for you, dressed in the sexiest outfit you have ever seen?  
She looks amazing… stunning… breathtaking. I need to broaden my vocabulary, I don't have words…_

"Where were we? "Joey stepped down from the bed, stepping close to her. "I didn't even manage to talk you out of your shirt?" Joey pouted when she saw all buttons closed, but the top three. She decided to finish the work for herself.

"Baby, you talked me out of a lot more than my shirt, but as you know, I was in the kitchen, Ruby and Leah would be home any minute. I don't think they're up for seeing me touching myself in the kitchen where they eat…" Charlie grinned, finding Joey's mouth and kissed her. The fire inside had temporarily gone down, but now it was back with full force.

"Oh… yeah…" Joey closed the tiny gap between them, lowering her hand to the buckle._ At least I got her to open the buckle, I want her now, and two minutes of fighting that thing is not to my liking right now. _

"I let my finger find the exact spot that needs to be touched, you jerk and whisper my name as I start to move my fingers over you." Joey let her hand find its way under the fabric, finding a place that was warm, wet and ready for her, Charlie jerked and moaned, throwing her head back.

_Joey… I… you are so amazing, hearing you say those words, the phone talk turned me on, but hearing you say it and do it… _

Joey pushed Charlie down on the bed, her hand was not missing a stroke. She stood on hands and knees over her, driving her higher and higher.

"I want to be inside of you, feel your warmth, your fluids drenching my fingers. I push a finger inside, waiting to hear your response." _This is… I never get tired of it, every time, I make her feel like this. I could look at her face forever, seeing her frown and bite her lip when a wave washes over her. Her neck when she arch her back, lifting herself completely off the bed. Hearing the little noises she makes, the louder noises when she 's about to come. The way she says may name._

_The way she makes me feel… Always wanting her… Always wanting to make her feel like this.._

"I want to feel you come!" Joey lowered her head and whispered in her ear. She let her thumb work too, as she felt Charlie tens up and her breath caught in her throat. She was unable to breathe as the orgasm flowed through her.

---

Joey lay on top of Charlie. _It's wonderful to lay like this, I know she loves to feel my weight, I love to feel hers too, when she pins me down, I feel like nothing can touch me, I'm in the safest place on earth. _

"Did you get that outfit just for me?" Charlie lifted her hands and stroke away some strains of hair from her face.

"What do you think?" Joey giggled, "It's all for you, I even let a woman grope me in order to get it!"

"You did what?" _Sorry girlie, even that outfit isn't worth letting other people touch you!"_

"Relax Charlie, you don't have to get your handcuffs out and arrest her, she just measured my bust and hips to get the right size!" _I love jealous and possessive Charlie, makes me feel special!_

"Ok… but next time. I'll do the measuring!" _and I would do it a lot more thorough! _

"Just look at your breasts, could they fit any more perfect in my hands?" Charlie pushed down the straps from her shoulders and reviled that part of her. She let her hands cup her, and squeezed her gently. "See, couldn't be more perfect!" Charlie whispered in her ear.

In one swift motion she gave herself the upper hand. "I love you Joey, I don't care what you are wearing, It's not your clothes or the way you look that make me love you, it's you!" Charlie lowered her head and kissed her. She pushed her tongue between Joey's lips, she instantly responded and granted her access. Charlie placed her legs between Joey's granting them contact at their centre.

Charlie reached down, found one leg and lifted it over her waist. "I want to feel you baby, all of you. I want you to move against me. I want to feel how ready you are. " _Did I just say that? I want her too, Maybe she is rubbing off on me, in more than one way…I never thought that making love could be so fun.  
Yeah, fun, but I want it to be good for her too…_

Charlie started to kiss her way down Joey's chest, paying attention to the nipples on the way. She continued down her body, making wet paths over the lace. She reached her destination, Moved down on the floor, kneeling, pulling Joey against her mouth. She pushed the thong aside and let her tongue find the pulsating nub.

Joey jerked at the feeling of her tongue on her, she lifted her hand and placed it on Charlie's head, guiding her pace and pressure. Only a few strokes and Charlie felt Joey's legs tighten around her head, she let two fingers slip inside, Wanting to increase the sensation. Joey moaned and writhed under her as the orgasm washed through her. Charlie kept her work up until she felt the muscles relax again. She got up from the floor and placed herself on top of Joey.

"That Honey, was heaven." Joey whispered into her ear. "You know you're my…song of songs…"


End file.
